


You are my dad? You're my dad! (Boggie Woggie Woggie)

by InTheFastLyane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Auntie Tasha, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cannon is not exactly followed here but mostly, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Match-making, Morgan Stark is a good bro, Morgan Stark is just like her father, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Violence, basically protective everyone, cut some tags because spoilers, mostly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheFastLyane/pseuds/InTheFastLyane
Summary: Morgan Stark misses her father. She misses her Auntie Tasha. She misses her life before Thanos came back and gave her father no other choice. She hates the fact that Natasha had to die for it to work. Her life was better before. Of course she loved her new family. With the new avengers and her mother. She loves it of course, but she misses her father.Or the time travel AU that nobody asked me for.**ENDGAME SPOILERS**





	1. A father Never there

________

 **A father never there**  
 **They say you live on in me**  
 **But then why can’t I see**  
 **The hero that’s inside of me**  
________

 

Morgan Stark was not your average child. First of all she was genius just like her father, Tony Stark. And second of all she would pass by her father’s memorial everyday on her walk to school. She still got those ‘i'm sorry’s’ and ‘he was a hero’ which was stupid considering that half of them hated him when he was alive.(It's funny how people appreciate you when you're dead.) It’s been ten goddamn years and yet people didn’t seem to get that she understood, even then, that he wasn’t coming back. Even though the Stark family was nearing the trillions in wealth she still went to a public school, Peter’s school actually. Her mom, Pepper, thought it would be nice for Tony’s daughter to go to the same school as his ‘adoptive son’. Actually it was nice, she would get to be a regular kid. But the bus wouldn’t stop at her house so walking was pretty much her only option until she was 16. One one more year and she’d be able to drive. Luckily her mom and hers apartment wasn't far from the school. She still wished she could drive though. But today wasn’t a school day, today she would spend her day at the avengers compound, with her aunts and uncles. (Mostly uncles, her father surrounded himself with men) She found it kind of funny how she had at least three homes and her own room in each. She never spent a lot of time in the same place, that was just her life. It was like her dad's life. If she was honest with herself she missed her dad, a lot, but she would never tell anyone that. It took her mom forever to get over his death and Morgan was the thing she leaned on the most. It wasn't smart because she was five at the time and didn't realize what he had done. Morgan just remembered that her mother would cry a lot and hug Morgan telling her to keep a smile on her face. Morgan loved her mom and did her best for her.

Happy drove Morgan to compound, when Tony died he protected the kid with fire, he was always there for her, ever since she asked for that cheeseburger. He had said that her father had liked cheeseburgers and although she knew he was gone, she still didn’t like the fact that he had used past tense. But Happy, he had other work to do besides looking out for her but he was by her side whenever he could be. They parted ways with a little more than a goodbye. They had been chatting in the car. But her eyes lit up when she saw who was in the compound.

“Uncle Steve!” She cried as she noticed the old man sitting on the couch. He smiled at her.

“Hello Morgan. It’s been awhile.” He said. She rushed up to him and gave him a gentle hug, knowing that while he was still a super soldier, he was an old and fragile super soldier. He was very close to Morgan when she was younger. She quickly pulled away and crossed her arms, remembering something.

“Wait I am super mad at you!” She said. He laughed lightly. (Morgan was one of the only people, these days that could still make him laugh.)

“Why?” He asked. She huffed and hit the couch in mock anger.

“Because!” She exclaimed. “You should know what you did!” She accused. He laughed again.

“Would you remind me, dear. I’m afraid I’m over a hundred years old. You’ll have to forgive me if I forget a few things.” He said. She huffed again but Steve saw a small smile crack through her mock frown.

“Always playing the age card.” She muttered.

“Can’t fix what ain’t broke.” Steve reminded her.

“You missed my birthday this year! It was two months ago!” She complained. He laughed again, with more heart this time.

“Alright, kiddo. What do you want this year?” Steve asked. She smiled shyly and looked down. It was funny how fast her mood could change.

“Same as last year.” She mumbled. Steve cocked his head to the side with a confused frown

“Again? I got you that for the past 6 years! Wouldn’t you want something else this year? Like the newest tech?” He asked. She shook her head.

“First of all, Mom owns the company that makes the newest tech” She said holding up one finger. “And second of all I really want this!” She cried and flopped backwards. Steve nodded with a snort.

“Alright, now let me see, what forbidden story about your father do you want this year?” He asked. She sat up to face him, not wanting to miss a word.

“Surprise me this year.” Morgan declared. Steve thought for a moment, before sighing. He wanted to tell her and he might not get another chance to.

“Alright.” He said, finally. “I’m getting older, Morgan and I may not be around for another birthday so I’m going to tell you this.” Morgan shook her head.

“Don’t say that Uncle Steve!” Morgan whined. Steve simply laughed again. She was good at that. Making him laugh that is. She truly was Tony’s daughter.

“It’s true my dear. Okay so here goes. You’re father was a great man, he saved us all and from my stories from a few years ago you know that we didn’t always get along.” He said. She nodded.

“Yep, you two had an argument and you both said bad things. I remember that story. He told me it too.” She said. Steve’s face held a faint smile.

“You never told me that.” He said. She shrugged but not dismissively.

“Yeah, that was his favorite bedtime story, how he met you guys.” She said smiling up at Steve. Steve held a faint smile and took a breath before continuing.

“But here’s the thing Morgan… I loved him.” Steve said. Morgan nodded.

“Yeah, I know. All the avengers did.” She said.

“Morgan. I mean I loved him.”

Slicene.

“Oh.” She said at last.

“Is that okay?” Steve asked, he was afraid she might be horrified in him. Having her ‘Uncle’ be in love with her father. Morgan smiled faintly.

“No, not at all. It’s a shame you guys didn’t get together but hey works out for me.” She said. He laughed again. Steve ruffled her hair.

“Alright, now go unpack.”

Morgan made her way into the elevator for her normal ‘let’s see if I can get in trouble’ act everytime she went to the compound. But something caught her eye this time, a button that she could’ve sworn wasn’t there before. Well, she was here to get in trouble so she pressed it. The elevator slowly made its way down to the mystery floor. FRIDAY hadn’t said anything yet and she knew that if what she was doing would hurt her FRIDAY would say so. FRIDAY didn’t really talk anymore. She only spoke when spoken to, and even then she would answer in as few words as possible. It was pretty bad at first. She got a bit better over the years though. She would only talk to Pepper and Morgan in the same way as before, especially Morgan.

A lot of people treated Morgan better than others after losing Tony. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Steve and FRIDAY. They all treated her differently than other people. Well, Pepper was understandable considering she was her mother. But it was strange to her. Morgan assumed it was because she was alike her father in many ways. She was a genius, her hair and eye color were practically the same as his, her personality was similar. She was basically a smaller Tony. (Which was saying something.) She did, however, inherit a few things from her mother, like the ability to stare down an entire room and make grown men afraid of her and she had her Mother's pale skin tone and freckles. Like her aunts and uncles would say, she was the best of both of them.

She stepped out of the elevator and into an old dusty room. She blinked and coughed a few times, swiping the air in front of her, trying to get the dust away from her. The door in front of her was older technology, she frowned at it and tried the keypad. It lit up but she had a coating of dust on her finger after. She rolled her eyes and tried a password. It blinked red and she frowned again. Thinking for a minute she quickly entered another passcode and smiled when the door opened. She smirked at the simple password, it was her mother’s birthday. The door slid open with a horrifying squeak and an unholy amount of dust. She coughed before walking into what seemed like a lab. It had to be her fathers. The bright lights flickered on and she couldn’t help but want to build anything and everything. She noticed there were some robots in the corner and she cocked her head to the side.

“FRIDAY?” she asked.

“Yes, Morgan?” FRIDAY asked. It took a some re-coding and a lot of begging but FRIDAY finally called Morgan by her name instead of ‘Boss.’

“What are those robots over there?” She asked.

“Those are DUM-E, Butterfingers and U” She replied. Morgan face lit up. These were them! The robots that her father built and everyone always talked about. She tilted her head to the side.

“Are they functional?”

“They should be.” FRIDAY replied after a moment of silence. “They shut down after boss…” FRIDAY didn’t finish her sentence and Morgan nodded. She simply walked over and poked the nearest one who she assumed was DUM-E. It moved and she jumped back with a small cry. It turned to look (?) at her before running around her in a circle. She smiled and laughed at it’s behavior, it was like a puppy. DUM-E quickly woke up his ‘brother’s’ and they all poked at her.

“FRI, should I introduce myself?” She asked with a giggle. “Would they understand?”

“They should.” She replied. “They might listen to you then.” Morgan nodded and decided to leave FRIDAY alone for now. She knelt down to the robots level.

“Hey, guys. My name is Morgan, I’ve only heard about you in stories and my dad built you.” She said. They seemed to get happy if that was even possible. It was her father who built them so it probably was. She stood up and laughed again. Morgan walked around with her entourage of robots trailing behind her. What caught her attention was a large van in the middle of the lab. It obviously didn’t belong there and it was not her father’s. He would never buy that car. She opened the back doors and the sight that greeted her was amazing. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before, she didn’t even know what it was supposed to be. Walking around to the front of the van she opened the door and found a suit in driver’s side. She moved it over to the passengers side and tried to turn it on. It didn’t work. Her hands itched to fix this van and make it work. But there was another feeling in her left hand, it burned a bit. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Pepper was so mad and worried. She looked at the metal prosthetic instead of a left hand.

Speaking of Pepper she would be worried if Morgan wasn’t in her room. She waved goodbye to the robots promising she would be back and hopped into the elevator and back to her room. She quickly unpacked and flopped down on her bed. She understood why her mom would hide her dad’s lab. She had plenty of good reasons to hide it from her, but Morgan all wanted to do was go back down there and fix the van. There was a knock on her door and before her mom walked in.

“Hey, sweetheart. How’s school going?” She asked as she sat down on her bed.

“Straight A’s, boring and I know all this stuff.” Morgan replied before sitting up and facing her mom. “Mom, why can’t I just skip a few grades! I know everything and I am so bored in class! I want to learn more!” Pepper chuckled.

“Just like your father.” She said. “You know, he went college a fifteen and he made me promise when your were born that we wouldn’t let skip any grades.” Morgan plopped back down and huffed. Pepper smoothed back her daughters hair and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going on a business trip this weekend and I won’t be around, but I will drive you to school on monday.” She said. Morgan nodded and her mom got but before she left she turned to face her daughter.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.” Morgan replied as she sat up.

“3000?” Pepper asked. Morgan gave her a lopsided smile.

“3000.” She confirmed. Pepper nodded and closed the door. Morgan was ecstatic. With her mom gone she could go down to her father’s lab and fix the van. If she worked hard, Morgan might be able to fix it before the weekend was up. She waited until she saw her mom’s car leave before heading back into the elevator, but the button was gone. She frowned, if she couldn’t get to the lab her plans would be ruined. “FRIDAY?” She asked.

"Yes Morgan."

"Could you take me down to my dad's old lab?" She asked. FRIDAY hesitated.

"Of course."

"Also, could you like not mentioned this to my mom?" FRIDAY hesitated again. "Unless I'm in danger of course."

"Alright." FRIDAY said at last. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped out into the lab and rolled up her sleeves. It was time to get to work.

She spent about two hours cleaning everything and then another two hours playing with the tools and learning how they worked. It was 8 o'clock at night before she actually started working on the van. She worked on the thing in back first, fixing what she could, because she couldn't really understand it. She managed to fix and replace all the broken glass and replaced the wires that were frayed or fried and rewired those that needed it. She fixed a few metal bars that had broke. She stepped back and wiped sweat from her forehead and smiled as, at least that part, seemed brand new. She wasn't sure that it would even work because she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. It didn't stop her though. Morgan's phone buzzed and it scared her. DUM-E, who was very happy she was back, helpfully handed it to her. It was her alarm.

"What?!" She yelled startling DUM-E. "Sorry, DUM-E. I just can't believe it's 6 am already." She was covered in dust and dirt (and something else but she didn't really want to talk about it.) and people would know if she should up dirty and tired. So she just went up to her room and took a shower. It was 7 before she went downstairs to the common room where most of the Avengers hung out in their free time.

“Hey kid.” Clint called from the couch. Steve, Sam and Bucky were all there too.

“Hey, Uncle Clint.” She said with a smile.

“Oi! What about us?” Bucky yelled. Steve smiled and Morgan chuckled.

"Hello, Uncle James, and Uncle…" she hesitated. Uncle sam was patriotic and he was Captain America. After ten years she still hasn't found a good substitute.

"Still can't think of anything to call me?" He asked.

"Not without making a patriotic joke" she said with a salute. They all laughed at her antics.

"So," Steve said. "You're up late."

"Yeah, and since when do you take showers in the morning." Bucky asked. She snorted.

"Since, I fell asleep without taking a shower, and then proceeded to sleep through my alarm resulting in me feeling disgusting when I woke up." She replied. She thought of a cover story while in the shower. Steve rolled his eyes at her. She walked over to the kitchen that was conjoined with the common room. She pulled out waffles and started to microwave them.

“How’s school kid.” Bucky asked. She groaned.

“So boring! Mom says I can’t skip a grade no matter what! My teachers hate me and I have like two friends.” She said then her waffles dinged. She instantly brightened. “Ooh! My waffles!

“That was a rollercoaster ride of emotions, it went from annoyed to angry to upset then happy in like five seconds, how on earth did you do that?” Sam asked. She shrugged pulling out her waffles.

“I’m a teenage girl.” She replied. They all nodded.

“Right.” Bucky muttered. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button before turning to them.

“Well, I’d rather be here but I pissed off my english teacher and she gave me an essay to write over the weekend for ‘extra credit’, that I don’t need, so I better at least start that.” She said. She wasn’t lying, her teacher had actually done that but she had finished it in the car ride to the compound. Instead she took the elevator back down to the lab. She was greeted by the bots crowding around her. “Hey guys, good morning.” She said smiling. “Ready to get back to work?”

Morgan did eat her waffles, that was one of the few differences between her and her dad. She knew how to eat while she worked. (Unless she wasn't hungry when she started and was deep into whatever she was doing) She knew her father loved to fix up old cars, god knows he could afford it. So fixing the car part of the van would be in her blood. She used his old tools and tried her best to be careful but accidentally had a runaway power drill try to dig into her hand. Poor power drill hand to be thrown out. T’Challa (Shuri actually) had given her a vibranium hand for her ninth birthday as long as they promised to never give it away. For her tenth birthday Pepper had the first arc reactor along with the words “Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart” carved into it in italian. (Which she was fluent in thank you very much.) She had used the cloaking device thing that S.H.I.E.L.D had and mixed it with her own stuff and was able to make it look normal. She only did that when she was at school though. She learned fast enough that if she didn't at least keep it covered or else the other kids got distracted by it. No almost no one, at her school, knows, or remembers, that her left hand isn't real. She turned off the nerves in that hand a while ago after she realized that her hand was over sensitive. Now she basically used her hand as shield when she worked. The van was fixing up nicely but it was rusted here and there and the paint was faded. They always did say she was her father's daughter. Morgan decided she would paint it before she finished the last wire that would turn the damn thing on. Luckily, since it was Tony Stark's workshop, she able to find paint cans.

By the time she was done, Morgan was covered with paint, mostly purple which is was she decided to use instead of the old orangish brown color it use to be. Purple was a much better color. But she add some designs so she was pretty much a rainbow of colors. Here normally chocolate brown hair was now blue and green. Her face was covered with colors creating new ones as they mixed. It was mostly dry so she could touch everything without getting paint on it. He stepped back to admire her work. The van was a nice shade of purple and blue with designs of the Avengers on one side and a little memorial of her dad on the other side. She was decent at painting, Steve taught her a lot. They used to have lesson when she was little, he would meet her in the common room at three o’clock every time she was here. She wasn’t as good as him but did it often enough that the van looked good. She looked at her phone. It was 8 o’clock at night.

“Damn it.” She muttered. She grabbed her backpack and plate from waffles and rushed to elevator. “Bye guys!” She called to the bots. And rushed back upstairs. She didn't realise how hungry she was until she was in the elevator. She poked her head out and it was dark no one home she guessed and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked into the conjoined kitchen when the lights turned on.

"Where were you?" Sam asked her. She jumped.

"Jeez man, don't do that." She said, her hand on her chest.

"You obviously weren't doing your english essay judging by the fact that you’re covered in paint. So what were you doing?” Bucky asked. She shrugged. Although on the inside she was panicking.

“Isn’t it obvious? I was painting.” She said. “FRIDAY can confirm for me.” They all looked up at the ceiling, which was stupid because she wasn’t in the ceiling.

“I can confirm that Morgan was indeed painting.” She said.

“What happened to your english essay?” Sam asked. Morgan shrugged with a dorky ‘imma kid’ smile.

“I got distracted and besides it’s not like I’m not going to get it done. I mostly done with it already.” She said as she made herself cereal for dinner.

“That’s so unhealthy.” Sam said. Morgan snorted.

“Cap gave the shield to the right person.” She replied before walking off to the elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief. That was close, Morgan knew if they found out they would tell Pepper and block her out until Pepper gave them the Okay to let her back in. She just wanted to know what the damn thing does. The door opened and she smiled at the bots who immediately crowded around her. She liked this, she understood why her dad liked this. Morgan checked the seats and saw the suit from before. It was red and white and she figured she’d get in the mood. She put on the suit with the helmet and finished the wiring. It wasn't hard she just had to put a few more wires back into place. She smiled at and turned the keys in ignition. She couldn't even describe the feeling of happiness when the van shuttered to life. It had worked. She had gotten it to work. She rushed to the back and let out a breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding when she saw the back was also working. It worked. She had done it. Actually done it. Her father would be so proud of her if he could see her now. How she ached to show him what she had done. Well she would settle for showing Pepper and the rest of the Avengers. Maybe even Carol would come and see it next time she was back on earth. (Morgan really liked Carol.) She looked down at the suit and noticed button on the gloves. She tilted her head to the side. What on earth were those for. It didn’t make sense the suit was just an old biker suit. Right? But what if it was more?! Morgan couldn’t resist. She really wanted to know what would happen if she pressed the button. So she did. She pressed both buttons on the hands at the same time.

She couldn’t have known.

Morgan was sucked into the back of the van and into the unknown.

The van shook violently and ultimately fell apart. So she didn’t fix it fully and took a few shortcuts. Sue her.

Her cereal sat on the table, forgotten.


	2. I've got no other choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus Chapter**

________

**I’ve got no other choice**  
**This is my only destiny**  
**I will make them pay**  
**For ripping apart my family**  
**I don’t care the price**  
________

  
_Morgan smiled as she fiddled with a device. She had no clue what it did she was just experimenting with her father’s old things that he never finished. She was going to figure out what he was trying to make, no one could yet. Bruce had left so had Peter and Pepper. They all were called upstairs for a bit. In fact all the Avengers were home, well mostly. All the earth based Avengers were home. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Clint, T’Challa, Peter etc. But she was instructed by multiple people to not leave the lab. She supposed it was Avengers business or something, but she was happy in the lab. It reminded her of her father. She pressed a button here and there. She clicked this and that, before rewiring something in the back. She closed the back and smiled. That must make it work. If those two wires were the issue then she would finally figure out what it did. There was no clear on button, figures, leave it to her dad to make things overly complex. It was innocent enough, she pressed a button. Nothing. A another button. Nothing. A another button. Something. The device in her hand blew up. Not majorly or anything. In fact I wouldn't even have been that bad… but she was in a lab where one thing can cause a major reaction with anything else. It also didn't help that people never cleaned this place anymore so chemicals were also probably here and there. There was a large explosion and the last thing Morgan felt a sharp pain in her left hand and then nothing, no pain in it, just nothing. She blacked out._

_Morgan heard everything before she could even open her eyes. She physically couldn’t open her eyes or do anything. She heard hushed whispered and the beeping of a heart monitor. She wanted to move and wake up but she couldn’t. She was just so tired. She fell asleep within seconds of 'waking up'._

_Morgan woke up again. This time she could open her eyes. The heat monitor was still beeping, which she supposed was a good thing. She looked over to her side and saw Clint sleeping next to her bed. She tilted her head to the side. What happened? She tried to talk but came out as more of a moan. It startled Clint to awake up. He looked shocked and then grabbed her right hand._

_“H-hey kid.” He stuttered. Clint almost never stuttered. She signed ‘water’ to him. It still amazed him how such a young girl could be fluent in not only sign language, but french, italian and Russian. Clint only nodded and handed her a glass but wouldn’t let her grab it. She drank until her throat felt better._

_“What happened?” She croaked. Clint sighed._

_“There was an accident.” Clint said. “Something exploded in the lab and it caused a chain reaction and you were…” He hesitated. “You were knocked out and… something happened.” She cocked her head to the side. Apparently too fast as it gave her a headache._

_“What happened?” She asked again. He looked down. She noticed that she didn’t feel her left her. She held it up to her face and noticed her hand was missing. She started to panic. Her hand was gone. Nothing left but a bandaged arm. She didn’t scream but she started to breath heavily. The heart monitor started to go faster. Clint pushed her hand down lightly careful not to hurt her. He grabbed her other hand and smiled at her._

_“Hey, hey. Breath. It’s okay kid. I promise. It’s going to be okay.” He said. She looked up at him._

_“How?” She cried. “My-my hand! It’s gone!”_

_“I know, I know.” He soothed and brushed her hair down and held her close, still careful not to hurt her. “You’re going to be okay though, I promise. You’ll get through it. You’re strong Morgan. You can do it. You’re your father's daughter, you can do anything.” He said holding her face in his hand. She nodded with tears in her eyes._

_“Okay.” She said. Clint smiled with a nod._

_“Okay, good.”_

Happy walked into the Avengers compound he was a little late but he was still there. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Clint were all in the common room when he arrived.

“Hello Harold.” Steve said looking over.

“Hey Happy!” Clint said as he took a mouthful of popcorn and the group went back to watching their movie.

“Hello, don’t mind me or anything. I’m just here to pick up Morgan” He said.

“You’ll have to go up to her room, she’s probably listening to music while she works on her english essay.” Sam said. Happy frowned.

“English essay?” He asked.

“Yeah she pissed off one of her teachers. Tragic that girl can’t hold her tongue.” Bucky replied with a tisk.

“No I knew that it was just- She finished that in the car ride over here.” Happy said. He was starting to panic just a little bit. The group all stood up.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

“I remember her slamming her laptop closed and exclaiming loudly how she was ‘very done with english’” Happy said.

“So she’s obviously hiding something from us.” Clint said.

“Could it have something to do with the paint?” Sam asked.

“What paint?” Steve questioned. Happy nodded.

“Earlier tonight she came upstairs with paint all over her.” Bucky explained.

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers?” FRIDAY interrupted. Steve waved her off.

“Not now FRIDAY.” He replied. “So does that mean she’s in trouble or just trying to surprise you?”

“I wish it was the latter but judging that it’s Morgan, I’d say the former.” Sam said.

“But it’s about Morgan.” FRIDAY said.

“What? What is it? Is she okay?” Happy asked. FRIDAY hesitated.

“She’s gone.”

 

Morgan woke up and her head was killing her. She moved her hand, the real one not the metal one, to her forehead and groaned. She cracked her eye opened ever so slightly to see Clint standing over her before closing it again a second later.

“I’m guessing the damn thing blew up?” She asked. There was no response. She rubbed her head. “Look, I’m sorry, I know this happened last time but I didn’t think that pressing the buttons would make it blow up!” She cried.

“Who are you?” Clint asked.

“What do you mean it’s me, Morgan.” She said. and opened her eyes to see all the avengers standing over her. But it wasn’t her avengers. She screamed and pushed herself into the wall behind her. “What the hell.” She whispered. She looked at everyone of them. They were all there. Tony… he was there. He was staring at her. He was real. She did everything in her power to not run up to him and hug him. Besides all their weapons were aimed at her. She did not feel like getting shot today.

“Morgan who? And why are you covered in paint?” Bruce Banner asked. Bruce Banner. Not Hulk Banner or Professor Hulk or whatever he called himself now. Bruce Banner.

“Is- Is this some practical Joke? Or like punishment for- for blow up the van?” She asked, barely realizing she was shaking. “Because if it is. That’s just cruel!”

“I don’t think she’s a threat.” Steve said. Young Steve, not old man Steve. She hadn’t seen him seen she was five!

“Threat?!” She exclaimed. “I swear guys! Cut it out! This isn’t funny!” She cried.

“JARVIS, how did she get in here?” Tony asked.

“JARVIS?!” She asked, nearing hysterics.

“Yes, my AI he man-” Tony started.

“I know who JARVIS is but isn’t he… you know… What on earth is going on?” She asked.

“What is happening is you broke in here and we want to know who you are and how did you get in here without any of us knowing.” Natasha said. Natasha, Auntie Tasha. Her Auntie Tasha aiming a gun at her.

“Sir, to answer your question, she seemed to just appear.” JARVIS replied.

“Where am I?” She asked.

“Avengers tower.” Steve replied. Morgan choked.

“Where?!”

“Avengers. Tower.” Clint said.

“Christ.” She muttered smoothing her hair back. She came to a realization. “What year is it?” She asked. Tony frowned at her.

“2013.” He replied. Her eyes widened and she paled, trying her best not to faint.

"Christ on a cracker." She muttered.

 

The group waited anxiously for the elevator to stop moving. The doors opened and they all rushed out and collectively stopped in awe. The van, the portal to the quantum realm had been repainted and restored but it was broken… not like before but like it was used and wasn't ready.

"She didn't." Happy whispered.

"I think she did." Bucky replied. Sam noticed the cereal and sighed.

"She just finished it. She must've been working on it all weekend." He said.

"I'm calling Pepper…" Happy said.

"Don't tell her over the phone. The last thing we need is for her to get hurt trying to get here." Steve said. Happy nodded.

 

Morgan started to hyperventilate. She didn't. She couldn't have. It wasn't possible.

"No, no, no. There is no way that I am in Avengers tower in 2013. It's just a dream and cruel inhuman dream. I got knocked out from the van exploding and- and this is my punishment for disobeying mom. It- it has to." She rambled. Bruce put and hand on her shoulder and she jumped, hitting her back onto the wall. "ow… okay not a dream." She muttered.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe you're in Avengers tower?" Steve asked.

"It's not, I live there whenever my mom and I want to have a holiday together." She said.

"What?" Tony ask. She waved him off.

"Not important." She said, running a hand through her hair. "It’s hard for me to believe that I am in 2013.” Tony and Bruce looked at each other then at her. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Are you telling us that you time traveled?” He asked her.

“Well, I guess I am. I didn’t mean to, really. I was just trying to find out what the van did.” She said.

“Sir, it would seem logical. I have no record of anyone like her anywhere. She did also just appear. Time travel seems to be the best explanation out of everything.” JARVIS said.

“What year are you from?” Steve asked putting his shield away.

“2033” She answered. She was actually in 2013. This was amazing and scary all at once.

"How are you here?" Bruce asked.

"Well, you see I was trying to fix up a… well a time machine I guess and I didn't know what it was and I sort of activated it." She said.

"Who built the original?" Bruce asked.

“Well, I’m not sure, but Tony seemed to be the one to figure it out last I heard… when I was five.” She said.

“How do you remember that?” Clint said. “Like the year he did it? Is it in textbooks now or something?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not why I know that. I was there, he had taught me my first swear word that day.” She said. A few of them stifled a laugh. Morgan stood up. “I’m sorry for startling you guys, but I really need to get home. My mom is going to kill me.” Tony smiled faintly at that.

“Couldn’t you just build the time machine?” Clint asked.

“Well, I could but I don’t know what made up the back. I can remember the wiring and the van part but I didn’t build the inside of it.” She explained.

“How old are you?” Natasha asked.

“15.” Morgan replied.

“You restored a time machine at age 15. I’m sorry but I’m not buying it.” Steve said. Morgan huffed and look indignant.

“Excuse me but your buddy, Tony, over there built a robot when he was 17. We child geniuses can do a lot.” She said. Tony’s jaw dropped.

“You’re a child genius?” He asked.

“Certified.” She replied. He smiled.

“I like you.” He said.

“Well I’d hope so since you do in the future.” She said. Also the fact that he was her father and if he didn’t like her that would be an issue.

“You know us in the future?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, very well actually. Like very well. I actually had to refrain from hugging some of you because I haven’t seen you in forever. But not that hard since there were weapons pointed at me.” She said. “In fact Steve was there when I activated the machine.”

“I don’t think that I would’ve let a 15 year old go back in time.” Steve said eyeing her carefully. She chuckled softly.

“There are a lot of things that you don’t think you’d do but end up doing.” She muttered. “But no you are correct. None of you would let me. Not even Tony. But no one knew I was doing it. You were just in the building with me. So was Clint.” Morgan explained.

“How are the Avengers doing in the future?” Steve asked. She chuckled and again.

“Of course you’d ask that.” She said. “You guys are doing considerably better than you were doing ten years ago.”

“What happened ten years ago?” Bruce asked.

“I… Don’t want to say.” She replied after a pause. “I don’t want to alter the future.” The words barely exited their mouth before her phone rang. She picked it out of the pocket of the suit. It was Pepper, her mom. She sort of paled. "I get surprisingly good service here, considering it's the past. Hello?" She said as she answered.

“Where are you?!” She screamed into the phone. Morgan held it away from her ear, but after her mother blew her ear drum out.

“That sounds like Pepper.” Tony said.

“It’s my mom.” Morgan mouthed. “Well, you see-”

“Cut it out Morgan, where are you?” She asked.

“Avengers tower.” She replied.

“How did you get there?” Pepper asked.

“Well...” Morgan said quietly.

“Well, What?!” Pepper exclaimed.

“I found the van downstairs and fix it up.” She said her voice reaching a higher octave. “Oh, look at that I gotta go, byeee!” With that, Morgan hung up. “She is going to kill me for that.” Morgan muttered.

"That's strange that you could still get phone calls from the future." Bruce said. Morgan shrugged.

"The newest Stark phone can do way too much." She muttered. She stayed on her phone and texted her mom. ‘I’m in the past, they don’t know who I am. If you call again, I’ll refer to you as Pepper.’

 

Pepper almost threw her phone onto the floor. She growled in frustration.

“She hung up on me!” Pepper yelled.

“Where do you thinks she is?” Clint asked. Bucky and Sam were now off calling Bruce and Rhodey for good measures and picking them up.

“She said Avengers tower but I doubt it’s true.” Pepper replied.

“Why would the quantum realm spit her out there?” Steve asked.

“I can’t believe I didn’t catch that the button was visible.” Pepper said sitting down in a chair with her head in her hands.

“She’ll be okay. I promise.” Steve said and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t lose both of them.” Pepper muttered. Steve softened. She lost her husband and she couldn’t bare to lose her daughter too. Her phone buzzed again and with a sigh she checked it. Steve backed off and went back to looking at the van. He had to say he was proud of her. The art of the van was great. He heard something clater and noticed Pepper now standing. Her phone on the floor, her skin paler than usual. He rushed over to her.

“What is it? What happened?” He asked, Clint right behind him.

“She’s in the past.” Pepper muttered. Steve went pale as well.

“Oh, God.” Clint said.

“We’re here! We’re here!” Bucky yelled from the elevator. Rhodey, Bruce and Sam behind him.

“What’s wrong? What happened with Morgan?” Rhodey asked already rushing up to Pepper, holding her close.

“She’s in the past.” Clint answered for her. Pepper nodded.

“Can we get her back?” Sam asked, Bruce. Bruce shook his head.

“I don’t know, last time I tried without Tony I turned Scott into a baby.” Bruce said. “I didn’t get to fully analyze what he did.” They all sat in silence.

“FRIDAY?” Steve asked.

“Yes Captain Rogers.” She replied.

“Can you show us what Morgan did?” He asked. “Maybe then we can to the same.”

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers but unlike boss she didn’t use the holograms or speak to me. I do not know what she did exactly. She also took the last quantumsuit.” FRIDAY replied. They stood in silence again.

“I’m calling her again.” Pepper said.

 

Morgan sat down on the couch and took off her quantum-suit. After explaining what happened with her.

“And that’s that.” She finished.

“Prove that you are from the future.” Tony said finally. She thought for a moment, before her eyes landed on the arc reactor.

“Well for starters, don’t provoke terrorists” She said. “It ends very poorly.” A few people gave him a disapproving and shocked look. Her phone rang a second later, before anyone could ask any questions. “It’s Pepper. Future Pepper. She wants to video call.” Morgan shrugged and pressed answer. “Hey Pepper.” She said with a small smile.

“Morgan!” She exclaimed. “Where are you now? Are you with anyone?” She asked. Morgan nodded.

“With the Avengers.” Morgan replied. She saw Pepper pale.

“All of them?” Pepper asked. Morgan nodded.

“Is that actually Pepper?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, you want to see?” Morgan asked. Tony nodded. She turned the phone wide and put her back to the Avengers and held the phone out so they could all see Pepper.

“So you really are…” Pepper muttered. Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Hello Mister Stark, will that be all?” She said. Showing him that it was really her. He smiled at her.

“Yes that will be all Ms. Potts” He replied. Morgan smiled and Rhodey took the phone from her. Morgan figured it was because she was choking up.

“Kid you’re not suppose to leave the compound alone, let alone the year!” Rhodey exclaimed. Morgan shrugged.

“I didn’t think a rusty old van could send me back in time.” Morgan defended.

“Didn’t your mom tell you no more lab?” He asked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Didn’t mom tell you go for it with Carol?” Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I think she’s with Val!” Rhodey exclaimed.

“If you don’t know for sure than you should go for it!” Tony called from behind her. She stifled a laugh.

“You don’t get a say in this Tones!” Rhodey yelled. Morgan didn’t even bother stopping herself from laughing. Clint pushed into the frame.

“Morgan! Hey, I told you I was always this cool!” He exclaimed. Clint from the past just nodded and smiled proudly, til Natasa hit him in the back of the head.

“Ow… Hey.” Past Clint whined. Morgan shook her head.

“What year is it there?” Rhodey asked pulling Pepper phone back into his hands.

“2013 and I already proved that I am, in fact, from the future.” She said. Rhodey nodded. “How are you guys doing with the van?” She asked.

“We have no clue what you did.” He said. She smile.

“To be honest, neither do I. I just fix what was broken before turning it on. I took a few shortcuts so I guess that’s why you guys can’t bring me back now.” She said.

“How did you ever manage to fix all of this? The glass is shattered and the wires are all out of place!” Bruce exclaimed from off screen. Past Bruce perked up at hearing his voice. A faint smile that few (Morgan and Tony) caught.

“Who built the original?” Morgan asked. “I know Tony didn’t build that van because it wasn’t his style. Than who did?”

“Scott.” Bruce answered.

“Then why not get him? He built it once he can do it again.” Morgan said.

“He’s on a romantic vacation with Hope... and Cassie.” Steve said off screen. Past Steve cocked his head to the side and Tony scrunched up his nose.

“Why do I sound different?” He asked. Morgan waved him off but in actuality was panicking.

“Alternate universe interference. Pepper and Rhodey sound different to be too.” She said. It was a complete lie of course but it was the best she could come up with on the spot. “What about Hank and Janet?” She asked, turning the subject back to science in hopes of distracting anyone about to question her logic.

“With Scott and Hope.” Clint replied. She sighed.

“Get into contact with them. They’re probably the only ones that know how to make it work for real. Otherwise I’m stuck here.” She said. They nodded, before Clint grabbed the phone again.

“Give your phone to our past selves for a minute okay?” Clint said.

“Okay?” She said, mildly confused. She handed the phone to Tony who shrugged and held it up for the Avengers to see.

“Protect that kid with your life.” He said in a stern tone. Pepper came into frame as well.

“Do it. She is just a kid and is going through more than you realize right now.” Pepper added. Morgan rolled her eyes.

“I do not want a scratch on her when she gets back here!” Steve called from off screen. Although they couldn’t see him they knew that voice and he meant business.

“Seriously, that kid means the world to all of us.” Rhodey said. “If anything happens to her and we mean anything, as soon as this thing works we are coming over there and kicking your asses. And we can because we’re you but stronger.” Morgan plucked the phone out of Tony’s hands.

“That’s enough for now. Thanks for checking in guys I’ll see you again soon.” She said.

“We love you Morgan.” Pepper said. Morgan softened and smile.

“I love you guys too.” She said and hung up.

“So our future selves are really protective over you.” Clint muttered.

“Where were Tony and I?” Natasha asked. “We heard everyone else and yet we didn’t see nor hear us, and if Tony were there we’d definitely heard him.”

“Ms. Romanov you wound me.” He said. Natasha held a hint of a smile. Morgan caught it. “But yeah, if I was the one to crack it, why didn’t you tell them to call me? Why didn’t they call me?” Morgan panicked. Natasha and Tony were gone, two of the most important people to her were dead and now they were standing right in front of her. How could she lie to them. Natasha tough her russian and Tony was her father. They both gave everything so she could have a future.

“You are exploring the stars!” She exclaimed with interest and pride. Her mother use to say that when she asked where Auntie Tasha and Daddy were. She knew wherever they were they weren’t coming back, but she always wanted to know where they had disappeared off to. Exploring the stars, she would say.

“Why not call us home? Surely you have a way to.” Natasha said. She was interrogating her. Morgan had seen Natasha interrogate once. Tony was mad. Natasha had babysat her before the whole time travel thing and trouble followed.

“You’re way too far to help.” Morgan said.

“Why are we in space? Why not Thor?” Tony asked. She laughed.

“He is just not with you.” Morgan said. “Alright enough about that if we go on like this than there will be no future left for me to get back to.” There was a silence.

“Well, I’ll should you to your room.” Tony said. Morgan smiled.

“Thank you. Very nice of you to let me stay here.” She said.

“Well apparently we have to keep you safe and if we figure out time travel along the way that would give me major points.” Tony almost seemed to be bragging.

“That reminds me. Have any of you seen duplicate yous before?” She asked. They frowned.

“No, why?” Steve asked. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, that’s good, so you won’t remember me when I go back. I mean you’ll remember things I tell you but not who told you them. Like say I tell Clint that Tony is planning him a surprise party and then I leave to back home. Clint would know that Tony is planning it but he wouldn’t remember how he knew he would just know.” She explained.

“How do you know that?” Bruce asked. She smiled knowingly

“Because,” She said. “My Avengers went the past before.” Everyone’s, save Natasha who looked shocked which she counted as a win, jaw dropped.

“When?!” Clint asked.

“I can’t tell you that. But since none of you remember seeing yourselves that’s what happened.” She said.

“Isn’t that a large leap from that.” Bruce said. She shook her head.

“No.” She said. “Because I know a few things about the people here that you don’t.” A silence. “Also you’ve admitted that I am smarter than you and agreed to mentor me when I need it while Tony is gone.” That earned a small laugh from some of the group before she went with Tony to her room.

 

Morgan sat at her window of her new room. She was clean and paint free. She had stole Tony’s old AC/DC shirt and Natasha’s shorts. She stared out the window in thought. Nothing had happened yet. No Ultron, No Sam, No Bucky, No Civil War, No Thanos and No funeral. Everything was good and happy. No one was dead. Everyone was Happy. In her time they were happy too but here, everyone was happy. Everyone was alive. Maybe she could help them. Change the future. She pulled her phone out and dialed Bruce’s number.

“Hey Morgan, what’s up?” Bruce asked as he answered.

“What would happen if I changed the past?” She asked.

“Why what did you do?” He asked quickly.

“No, nothing. Yet, anyway. It’s just I was thinking.” She said.

“Morgan even thinking about, changing the past could be dangerous. It may have consequences that you can’t handle.” Bruce said. She sighed.

“But, here’s the thing, what if I can handle the consequences. I mean, what if I fix it all.” She said.

“What are you saying, Morgan?”

“I’m saying, I’m going to try and prevent Ultron and Civil war. Therefore you’ll all be there when Thanos comes and you can save the world the first time.” She said.

“Morgan, that’s not okay! You can’t just tell them that.”

“I’m not.” She cut him off. “I’m not going to tell them. I’m going to help them though. I’m going to nudge them and if it doesn’t work then there’s no fixing them it’s fate. It’s just… I’ve been lead into a new light recently and I think I could help.” She said.

“If that happens, Morgan, you may never be born. You could just die.” Bruce said. “You can’t do that, that’s the consequence you can’t handle.” He said.

“I know.” She said quietly. “I am prepared for that Doctor Banner. It’s just they’re so happy here, the only time I’ve seen them this happy is never. I’ve never seen all of them this happy and together. I’ve gotta do it.” She said.

“Morgan I can’t let you do that.” He said.

“Don’t have another choice Dr. Banner!” She yelled into the phone. “I can do this and if I die so be it. It’s my choice, not yours. I have a chance here and I want him to be happy. I know he can be if I do this.” She said. “I’m sorry but I have to. Don’t tell anyone or else I make your future bad.” She said. They both knew it was an empty threat and that she wouldn’t ever do that but it was there.

“Okay.” He said quietly. “If Tony was her that would be a very different answer. But I still don’t want you to do this.” He said.

“I know, and I am so happy that you care about me but I want this.” She said. “And besides if this happens you won’t even remember me.” She said hoping for a hint of humor. It didn’t work though.

“So much like your father.” Bruce said. It sounded wet. She smiled and laughed with tears in her eyes.

“So I’ve heard.” She said.

“I love you Morgan. I’ll talk to you later.” Bruce said.

“I love you too.” She replied and hung up. Noting wanting to stay in her new room and her normal room being occupied she went to the common room while everyone else was sleeping.

“It’s my destiny, to save them” She muttered aloud to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at my Instagram; InTheFastLyane   
> DM me for chats, comments and requests!
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!


	3. I will give my all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekly post! Comments are loved!
> 
> Also if my Russian is bad I am so sorry! I know very little Russian and I used google translate so I am sorry if it's off!!

________

 

**_I will give my all_ **

**_To save this world_ **

**_And live up to my name_ **

________

 

_Natasha was inside, making Morgan lunch. She was only four but she knew how to stay inside the house’s perimeters. Natasha figured she could be alone for a little while. She took out the bread and started to add peanut butter and jelly. She was happy to do this for Tony and Pepper. They haven’t had a night out since Morgan was born. She actually adored the kid. She loved Morgan and the girl looked up to her so much. Morgan couldn’t pronounce her N’s when she was little and called her Tasha and it kind stuck with her. Auntie Tasha, she called her when she could finally pronounce her N’s. She was Auntie Tasha and she loved it. Natasha taught her Russian and they would have a conversation for hours and annoy the hell out of Tony because he couldn’t speak it and was too lazy to learn it. Natasha smiled at the memories and continued to make herself a lunch now._

 

_“Tasha!” Came a screech from the outside. Morgan. Natasha dropped her sandwich but kept her knife and ran outside to where Morgan was trying to get away from a man with a camera. He didn’t seem to get the hint and continued to try and take picture of her. “Stop it!” She yelled. “Tasha!” Natasha rushed over and grabbed the man by the shoulder. He stopped dead and didn’t move a muscle. She pulled him up to face her._

 

_“L-look I was just trying to get a picture of the kid.” He said. She glared at him._

 

_“I think you got more than enough pictures.” She said. Her voice was icy and Morgan had her arms crossed, glare at the man. “Hand me your camera please.” She said. He did. She took it and threw it on ground stomping on it for good measure. “Come with me please.” She said._

 

_“We-well I’ve got to go. I do have a deadline and-and-” He tried._

 

_“I don’t care.” She said, her voice sweet. “You and I need a little chat.” Her grip on his shoulder tightened and she pulled him inside. Morgan followed trailing behind her. “This is a good time to teach you how to interrogate people Morgan. Because you are your father’s daughter you’ll be in the spotlight often. So this might be a useful skill to have.” Natasha said._

 

_“Okay, Auntie Tasha.” She said and sat down on the couch while Natasha threw the guy into the most uncomfortable chair they owned. She sat down in the chair in front of him._

 

_“Where did you find her?” Natasha asked._

 

_“I have this informant and he told me where to find the Stark family.” He said._

 

_“How did you know that there was a Stark family?” She asked._

 

_“I don’t know I heard it around and wanted to find out! No one has had a picture of Stark in years!” He exclaimed. She stood up and walked towards him._

 

_“Where did you find out about the family?” She asked again._

 

_“It’s confidential.” He said. She took his hand._

 

_“Tell me or I will break every single one of your fingers.” She replied._

 

_“I can’t this is my job!” He exclaimed. She bent his pointer finger back and he yelled out in pain. “Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you.” He said. She dropped his hand and let him talk. She didn’t even have to write it down. She memorize it. She threw him outside._

 

_“If you ever come back here, ever again I will not hesitate to end you and no one will ever find your body.” She said. “You better leave this kid alone.” She was glad that Morgan was still inside. She returned to Morgan and gave her the sandwich she made her. Morgan simply smiled and ate it._

 

_“Thank you Auntie Tasha, for the sandwich and the save.” Morgan said. She looked up to Natasha in pure admiration. Natasha hugged the little girl and started to tickle her. It was really good. Natasha loved the girl and would do anything to protect her._

 

 _“Я люблю тебя, Манчкин.”_ I love you munchkin. _Natasha said._

 

 _“Я тоже тебя люблю тетя таша”_ I love you too Aunt Tasha _. Morgan replied. Tony and Pepper walked through the door._

 

_“Honey I’m home!” Tony yelled into the house. Morgan abandoned her lunch and ran over to her parents._

 

_“Daddy!” She yelled and jumped into Tony’s arms. “Mommy! You won’t believe what Auntie Tasha taught me!” She yelled in her childlike bliss._

 

 _“What did she teach you pumpkin?” Pepper asked with a smile. Little did she know. Morgan explained the story leaving little to the imagination because she was happy to explain everything from the sandwich Natasha was making to what game she was playing outside to what color the man’s ring was. She explained happily. Not realizing how bad it was. Tony turned a gave Natasha a smile that made her shiver._ Her. Natasha _shiver._

 

_“Morgan why don’t you go up stairs so Aunt Tasha and your mom and I can have a little chat.” Tony said. Natasha closed her eyes and resigned herself to the fate that Tony would give her._

_“Okay!” Morgan said happily and went upstairs to her room._

 

_“Natasha! What that hell were you think?! You almost broke a man’s fingers in front of my four year old daughter! What kind of example are you setting for her?!” Tony yelled._

 

_“I was trying to help her! What do you think she gave a camera shoved in her face and is terrified to the point where she is on the brink of tears. I’m not going to send her to her room and leave her alone while I deal with him! And there is no way I am going to let him get away scot-free without learning how he found us here, let alone how he knew Morgan existed!” Natasha defined._

 

_“I don’t care, you can’t go showing a child that! Granted she took it really well but she might as well have been traumatized, you can’t that risk with a child! Let alone one so young, Natasha!” Tony exclaimed back._

 

_“Tony I was just trying to help!” She exclaimed._

 

_“Well you didn’t.” He said and crossed his arms. “Now I am going to see my daughter.” He said and went upstairs. Pepper gave her an apologetic look and led her out._

 

_And if Natasha came back a week later asking if she could babysit again and Tony after hearing what the reporter did to his daughter and said yes, that was nobody’s business. And if Tony saw the blood under her fingernails that he knew was from the informant, then that was definitely nobody’s business._

 

Morgan sat on the couch and started to drink her hot chocolate. She wasn’t sleeping and remembered that time with Natasha. She missed her Natasha so much. Her eyes filled with tears knowing that she wasn’t going to see her again either way. If she went back without changing the past she knew that Natasha wouldn’t be there and if she _did_ change the past she probably would never be born. She missed Natasha a lot.

 

“Can’t sleep?” She heard, a female voice said. She turned around and saw Natasha. She snorted at her luck. Of course that’s who showed up. “Laughing at me?”

 

“No just cursing my luck.” She replied.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Natasha asked a second time.

 

“No, not really, I just had a hard decision to make over the phone earlier and I don’t think I could sleep.” She said. Natasha sat down next to her and faced her. Morgan turned as well.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Natasha asked. Still clearly not trusting her. Morgan smiled sadly. Of course she would ask that.

 

“Would you believe me if I said my Auntie Tasha?” Morgan asked. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Yeah well, that’s what I was thinking about.” She muttered.

 

“Prove to me that I’m your ‘Auntie Tasha’” Natasha said. Morgan chuckled and nodded.

 

“ твой любимый цвет - фиолетовый, но ты сказал мне никому не говорить. Вы любите команду больше, чем готовы признать не только их, но и себя, и не хотите, чтобы кто-то пострадал Вы научили меня русскому языку, когда я был ребенком. И-и я скучаю по моей тетушке Таше, и я просто хочу ее вернуть, но ты ушел, исследуя звезды, и мне жаль, что я здесь. Я не хотел навязывать.” ( _Your favorite color is purple, but you told me not to tell anyone. You love the team more than you are willing to admit not only them, but also yourself, and do not want anyone to suffer. You taught me Russian when I was a child. And - and I miss my Aunt Tasha, and I just want to get her back, but you left, exploring the stars, and I wish I was here. I did not want to impose.)_ She missed aunt Tasha so much. She missed her dad she just missed her family. She let out a gasp when she felt someone’s hands around her. Natasha was hugging her. She leaned into the touch and took a shaky breath. It was like she was five again and had everyone back.

 

“No one knows my favorite color.” She muttered into Morgan’s hair. Morgan gave a wet laugh.

 

“Not even Clint.” Morgan finished. Natasha pulled back and gave her a smile.

 

“Yeah.” She muttered. “What am I like in the future?” She asked. Morgan smiled relying the memory.

 

“Well, the same I think. You once threatened to break a man’s fingers. You were babysitting me and he was poparazzi and I screamed for you and trouble ensued. My dad was pissed at you for a week but he got over it.” She said.

 

“Sounds like me.” Natasha said. Morgan nodded.

 

“Yeah it does.” Morgan said with a lingering smile. They fell into a comforting silence.

 

“You liked me?” Natasha asked.

 

“I adored you! But didn’t get a lot of time with you before you left.” Morgan said. “I just miss you so much.” She said. Natasha hugged her again.

 

“If you ever need me kid, I’ll be there. I promise.” Natasha said. “If I care for you in the future there must be a good reason.” Morgan laughed and smiled but nodded. They pulled away and Morgan wiped her face. “Come on kid, I’ll tuck you in.” She teased but they both knew that she would.

 

Steve paced around. Morgan was in trouble right under his nose and he had no idea. He promised himself that he wouldn’t lose another Stark and here he was. Again. He was helpless and useless when she needed him. He had no clue how quantum physics works. Get Scott was the only thing he could think of.

 

“Does anyone know where Hope, Scott Janet, and Hank are?” He asked.

 

“Jan said they were going to a private beach near Miami.” Pepper said before grabbing a piece of paper and wrote down the information. “Here’s the address.”  Steve grabbed it and nodded.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Bucky said. Steve nodded again before turning back to Pepper, who was sitting next to Rhodey, and placed a hand on her knee.

 

“We’ll get Scott and we will get her back.” Steve said. Pepper nodded.

 

“Alright.”

 

“We’ll stay here in case the situation changes, alright?” Sam said.

 

“Okay.” Steve said.

 

“We’ll call you if we get anything.” Clint said. Steve nodded and the two set off.

 

Steve was the first one she wanted to get out of the way. He was her first step in fixing the future. She had a great night sleep after Natasha had talked to her and got her to bed. She missed that. Being tucked in by anyone really. The last time she was tucked in it was by her father, the day he left. And never came back. She smiled and ended up in a few clothes Natasha had left for her. They actually fit her which was amazing but not as much because it _was_ Natasha after all.

 

“JARVIS?” She questioned. “Man that’s weird to say.”

 

“Yes, ma’am?” He said.

 

“Where is Steve?” She asked.

 

“In the gym, hitting the punching bag.” JARVIS replied. She nodded.

 

“Thank you so much JARVIS.” She said and started off to the gym. Of course he was in the gym. Her Steve was always trying to get into the gym. Although now on one let him. He was too old. Now he was mostly out, exploring the world a little bit more and staying around for Morgan. She entered the gym and it looked a lot better now than it did in the future. Then again no one used it in the future, expect for Peter when he wanted to test his agility. He watched young Steve punch the bag a few times. She only saw him young a few times. Never under good circumstances. Once when she was like four and had a terrible case of Whooping cough. She was in the hospital for weeks and all of the living Avengers came. That was the first time she met most of them. The second was just after when Steve came to check on her to make sure she was doing better. And the third when the avengers came back to their house to ask Tony about time travel. The last time was the funeral.  She leaned on the door and watched him until the bag was blow off and brust.

 

“You should really tell him you know.” She said starling him. He jumped and and turned to her.

 

“Who?” He asked. “About what?” He hung up another punching bag.

 

“You know who about Barnes.” She said. His face went pale. “I know you’ve been digging.” She said. “And I know you’ve found some things.”

 

“I can’t” He said. She shrugged.

 

“Your choice.” She said. “I just think you should tell him. Why can’t you tell him again?”

 

“It’s Tony! It’s his parents! It Howard and it’s my best friend! You think he’s going to be calm about it? You think he’s going to believe me?” He asked. Morgan shrugged again.

 

“But if you’re right, don’t you think he deserves to know?” She said. “You think he’ll be calm if you don’t tell him? If he finds out you’re hiding things from him.” Steve was quiet there was a silence before she spoke again. “Aren’t you and Tony close now?” Steve nodded. “Then isn’t he your best friend in this time?” She asked.

 

“Well yes.” He said. “What does that have anything to do with this?” He asked.

 

“You wouldn’t leave Bucky right? Then why would you leave Tony?” She asked. He didn’t answer and she counted that as a win. She simply smiled and walked over to him. She hit the bag with the back of his hand. “Can I try?” He nodded and stepped away. “Honesty is great.” She said before she started to punch the bag. She used both of her hands a few times making a lot of damage. (Mostly with her metal hand but he didn’t know that. It was still cloaked.) She spent a little time, humouring him before punch the bag as hard as she could with her vibranium hand, sending it flying and broken. She smiled and turned to Steve. “You taught me that.” She said with a smile and walked out of the gym. He didn’t know if she was talking about the honesty or the punching bag. Maybe both.

 

Morgan spent her day lounging around. It was nice. Being able to do these things with the Avengers, the original ones.  

 

“JARVIS?” She asked.

 

“Yes?” He asked.

 

“What day is it today?”

 

“July 3rd.” He replied. Huh. Close to Steve’s birthday then. She’d have to give him something. Something nice. Her brain came to life with ideas and smiled. She’d have to ask Tony for some materials but she could do it. It would be worth it.

 

Steve was driving. Of course he was. He wanted to get there as quick as he could. Scott and Hope’s weekend could wait. This was Morgan he was talking about.

 

“Stevie, loosen your grip, you’re going to dent the steering wheel.” Bucky said. “If you haven’t already.” He said, giving it a strange look. Steve sighed and listened to Bucky and let ago a bit.

 

“Im sorry Buck, it’s just… it’s Morgan!” Steve exclaimed. “I was right there. I could’ve stopped her.” He said.

 

“So were we _and_ we knew something was up when Morgan was covered in paint and we didn’t do anything. We didn’t even ask FRIDAY. We should’ve all done something Steve. It’s not your fault.” He said. “Just like Tony, it isn’t your fault. I swear.” Steve nodded.

 

“I know. I know. It’s just that I lost one Stark and I shouldn’t have to lose another. It isn’t fair.” He said.

 

“I know, Steve. I love the kid too. But we have to stay in a calm head-space. For her. She’ll be back. Scott and Hank and Jan and Hope… that’s a lot of names, will fix it and we’ll get her back in no time at all.” Bucky said. He glanced at Bucky and nodded.

 

“Okay.” He said as he pulled up to the beach. The two had taken a plane to Florida the drove down to Miami. The house was big and the two looked at each other before rolling their eyes and getting out of the car. They stayed quiet as they walked up to the front door of the large house and ringing the doorbell. Hank answered.

 

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes.” He greeted. Even though he wasn’t Captain America anymore, everyone still called him Captain. “What do you need?” Steve looked down. Clearly not wanting to speak Bucky did for him.

 

“There’s been an incident.” He said.

 

Scott, Hope, Janet and Hank all sat down around Steve and Bucky. Cassie was upstairs. They hadn’t said anymore then that.

 

“What’s wrong? Another threat?” Scott asked. Steve shook his head.

 

“No nothing like that it’s just- Morgan actually.” He said.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Hope asked. “Did she blow herself up again?” Bucky chuckled humorlessly.

 

“Sort of.” He said.

 

“Is she alright?” Janet asked. This family was also a little protective over her. Not as much as the Avengers but still protective. They enjoyed her intellect and liked having her around. Morgan had that ability. She could grow on anybody.

 

“She’s fine. That much we _do_ know.” Bucky replied.

 

“Enough beating around the bush, what happened to her?” Hank asked.

 

“She found the van.” Steve said. Everyone stood still and at attention. “She managed to fix it up enough for it to work and took the spare suit. She had no idea what it did and she got herself into the past. We have no clue what she did and the van is messed up and we can’t get her back.” Steve said. Hank nodded. “We need your help. We can’t lose Morgan too. Especially not Pepper, we’re not sure she could handle it.” Hank shook his head.

 

“I know I couldn’t. When I lost Janet I couldn’t bare the thought of losing Hope too. We’ll come with you.” Hank said.

 

“Yeah, but she’s okay? Right?” Scott asked.

 

“She’s fine. She’s with the Avengers. For now.” Bucky said, muttering that last part.

 

“What do you mean for now?” Hope asked. Bucky shrugged.

 

“You guys met Stark at least once each, and even if you didn’t what he did ten years ago is proof enough that she’s bound to do something stupid. She’s Stark’s daughter in mind and body, if we don’t get her back soon, things will happen, probably irreversible things.” Bucky said. Steve hadn’t even thought about that. He was too busy trying to get her back, not realizing that she might be messing with the past. Steve took out his phone.

 

“FRIDAY?” He asked. He had FRIDAY put into his phone in case they had an update on the situation.

 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”  

 

“Anyone hear from Morgan today?” He asked. She hesitated.

 

“Depends on what you mean by today.” She said.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“Doctor Banner got a call from Morgan at around 12:23 this morning.” She replied. Steve sort of paled.

 

“We should get back.” Steve said. Bucky nodded.

 

“Agreed.” The group, even Cassie, got piled into one car. A few of them sat in the trunk which was apparently hilarious to Cassie. Bucky and Scott were in the trunk while Steve drove Hank sat next to him and the girls sat in the backseat,

 

“Please try not to get rear ended.” Scott begged.

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t give anyone the chance to catch up.” Steve replied.

 

“What does that mean?” Scott asked Bucky, slightly afraid.

 

“Aw, Stevie!” Bucky complained, the words were barely out of his mouth before Steve slammed on the gas and sped off, breaking about 18 traffic laws to get to the airport in ten minutes. A drive that should’ve taken at least 25 minutes to get to. The group piled on the jet and Steve told the pilot to speed it up at as fast as he could. Steve had a Doctor to have a word with. Bucky sighed, he would not want to Banner now. Steve was unstoppable when it came to his family. It was go big or go home and Steve was not about to go home now.

 

“Doctor Banner.” Steve said as they approached. Cassie went upstairs and stayed in one of the guest rooms when they got there. Scott didn’t want another daughter lost in time. Hank and the rest were already looking over the van and trying to figure out what needed to be done.

 

“Steve, what’s up I’m glad you could get Hank and his family here to help.” Bruce said. He seemed sort of nervous. Not completely but somewhat.

 

“We need to talk. I understand that you got a call for Morgan this morning.” Steve said. Bruce froze.

 

“Yes, I did.” Bruce said. “What of it.” He  said carefully.

 

“What did she say?” Steve asked him. Bruce seemed to hesitate.

 

“She asked me not to tell anyone.” Bruce said. Steve gave him a look.

 

“If Morgan’s safety is in danger I think we should know. At least Pepper because she is the girl’s mother.” Steve said. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“Alright.” He said. “But _I’m_ not telling Pepper.” Steve nodded and crossed his arms, waiting for Bruce. Giving him the Captain America ‘I’m waiting for the truth’ look. “She going to try and change the past.” Bruce said. Steve froze. She was what? Change that past? Could she do that? What would she do? What if she kills herself that way? She’ll cease to exist. Morgan would be gone and for what?

 

“What?” Steve croaked out. 


	4. You gave it all to save your son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus Chapter**  
> If I keep adding these Bonus Chapters I'm going to run out of chapters to post but here we go anyway. 
> 
> Comments are loved!! Seriously LOVED

________

 

**You gave it all to save your son**

**And the place we called a home**

**You were the strongest man I never knew**

**And now I'm on my own**

________

 

_Natasha was in a meeting with the Avengers they were on a conference call when the call came. Rhodey got a phone call first and then Natasha. They both shared a look before answering it simultaneously. Natasha got a call from Tony, for Rhodey, it was Pepper. They were both distraught and seemed to be crying. She immediately hung and her phone and stood up._

 

_“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. He had been in the room with Nat while Carol, Rhodey, Rocket, Nebula, were on the hologram phone._

 

_“Morgan is in the hospital.” She said._

 

_“Who’s Morgan?!” He asked. Rhodey growled in frustration._

 

_“We need to go Nat, now!” He said. Natasha nodded and started to leave. Steve grabbed her arm._

 

_“I’m coming with you.” He said. She pulled her arm away from him and continued._

 

_“Fine.” She said with a wave. “But I’m not responsible for what happens there.” She replied. He nodded to the rest of the avengers and they all hung up. He knew it had to bad if she was this upset. But for the life of him, he could not remember a Morgan. Natasha got in the car and barely waited for Steve to get into the car before driving off. There were ten minutes of silence before Steve turned to her._

 

_“Who is Morgan?” He asked her again. She sighed and gripped the steering a bit tighter, which Steve didn’t know was possible._

 

_“Tony’s daughter.” She replied. Steve blinked. Tony’s what?_

 

_“Tony’s what?” He asked. She nodded with another sigh._

 

_“She’s four years old, and in the hospital. He seemed very upset, well of course but I’ve never heard him this upset” She said. Steve nodded, he didn’t feel like ask her anymore. She was obviously upset.  How could she be so close with the kid and Steve didn’t even know she existed._

 

_The arrived at the hospital in about 30 minutes. Few people were there not that it was a surprise but still a few people. Natasha noticed Rhodey’s car there and quickly got out and started towards the door and Steve was right behind her. They asked at the desk for Morgan and rushed down and stopped dead when they saw Pepper sobbing into Rhodey and Tony sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Happy just seemed to storm. Natasha walked up to them and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and spoke to him in hushed tones. Tony seemed to be crying and he hugged her. Steve stayed off to the side. He felt that this was a private moment and he shouldn’t be interfering. Pepper noticed him first and wiped her face before walking over to him, with a watery smile._

 

_“I guess Natasha spoke to you about Morgan.” She said with a humorless, wet chuckle. “Sorry for hiding we wanted to keep her out of the spotlight. She’s just like Tony. Thank you for coming anyway though.” She said. Steve nodded._

 

_“Of course.” He said and placed his hand on her shoulders. He knew how hard it was for a mother to be in the hospital because of a child. After all his own mother was in the hospital so many times because of him. She nodded and went back to Rhodey and started to talk. Tony noticed him and stood up. He was no longer crying, but it was still obvious that he had been._

 

_“Thanks for coming, Rogers.” He said, before he walked over to the window and watched his daughter. Steve nodded and walked up to him and looked at Tony’s daughter. She was adorable. Her hair was just like Tony’s and she had Pepper’s skin and freckles. She was honestly the cutest kid he had ever seen. But the cuteness wasn’t all. It was slightly horrifying what she looked like. Her skin was dangerously pale, not just Pepper pale but sickly pale.She had a few tubes in her here and there and she was in a coughing fit. Tony winced and looked down until she stopped coughing. “Whooping cough. The 100 day cough. She has a terrible case of it. We thought it was just a cold until she just stopped breathing one day.” Tony said. Steve could tell that he thought that it was his fault for not picking it up sooner._

 

_“Why aren’t you in the room?” Steve asked before he realized how insensitive it sounded. “I mean like is there an issue or something? Not like questioning your parenting or anything just wondering.” Steve said. Tony chuckled lightly. A_ real _smile on his face, even though it was faint._

 

_“Still dorky as ever.” Tony muttered. “It’s highly contagious and any of us could get it. Pepper and I have already been exposed for awhile and not gotten it but the doctors don’t want to risk it. I just wish she had someone in there for her. All the doctors are new and she hasn’t been away from Pepper or me for this long. I’m worried about her.” Steve looked at Tony. He had never seen Tony look so worried or look at someone with admiration. He loved his little girl._

 

_“I can’t get sick.” Steve said, starling Tony. He looked up at him with a confused look._

 

_“What?” Tony asked. Steve looked down at the smaller man, he had hope in his eyes._

 

_“I know that I’m not the best person to you right now, or whatever. I know I’m not you or Pepper. She probably has no clue who I am but if you want someone near her who you know…” Steve hesitated. “I can’t get sick and I can go in there if you’d like.” Tony frowned and titled his head to the side._

 

_“You’d do that?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. Of course he would. Tony meant so much to him. Even if he was too afraid to tell him._

 

_“Of course. But with your permission.” Steve said. Tony smiled softly. But nodded all the same._

 

_“Thank you Steve. She’s smart. I’m sure you’ll find she knows who you are.” He said. Steve nodded and Tony went back to Pepper. She had started to cry again and Tony wanted to be there for her. Steve’s hand was shaky when he opened the door. He wasn’t sure how to comfort the child. Would she even want to talk to him. He heard the all too familiar beeping of a heart monitor. She barely opened her eyes as he sat down in the chair next her._

 

_“Who are you?” She asked weakly. “You’re not a doctor.” He smiled at the young girl._

 

_“No, I’m not. I’m a friend of your father’s.” He replied. That wasn’t entirely false. He technically_ was _a friend of Tony’s._

 

_“Why are you here?” She asked. “You could get sick.” Steve’s heart soared at the thought that the child was worried about getting a stranger sick. She cared as much as Tony did._

 

_“I can’t get sick. I have a very strong immune system.” Steve said. She closed her eyes and nodded._

 

_“So you’re Captain America.” She said. Steve looked shocked at her. How on earth did she know that?!_

 

_“How did you-” He started but Morgan waved her little hand, weakly at him. Too weak for her own good. This must have been bad._

 

_“Daddy talks about you guys a lot.” She muttered before going into another coughing fit. By the end she was shaking. The poor girl was terrified. Steve held her hand until she stopped shaking. “I asked about you guys a lot. It’s nice. Auntie Tasha talks about you guys too. Although there are a few stories I still haven’t heard.” She continued._

 

_“Like what?” Steve asked. She shrugged._

 

_“I’m too young probably. I’ve seen the old news reports and I think they’re just trying to protect me. But I still want to know. Auntie Tasha calls them my forbidden stories.” She replied._

 

_“You’re just a little genius aren’t you?” Steve said with a smile. Morgan smiled weakly back._

 

_“Yep.” She said, popping the p as best she could. “Have the papers and everything.” Another coughing fit ensued. She was shaking hard again and attempted to sit up. She needed Steve’s help. She leaned closer to him. She seemed to be a very physical child. Definitely Tony’s daughter._

 

_“Hey, hey, sh.” He said, smoothing back her hair. The girl was still trembling._

 

_“I’m- I’m scared.” She muttered into Steve’s shoulder. Steve looked down at the small shaking child. This poor girl was in the hospital in so much pain and didn’t know if she was going to make it._

 

_“I know. I know.” He said. “Here.” Steve picked her up carefully. Acutely aware of tubes and I.Vs attached to her. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore than she already was. He sat down on her bed and placed her on his lap. “Comfortable?” He asked. Her head was on his chest and she snuggled in closer._

 

_“Yes.” She said. She had stopped shaking at this point._

 

_“Let me tell you something. When I was younger I was thin and sickly.” He said. She peaked out and looked up at him. “I was in and out of the hospital all my life. I wasn’t sure whether the next time would be my last. I was always scared but I didn’t let that stop me. I wanted to help my country and I didn’t care. I was brave and you can be too. Okay?” He asked. She nodded._

 

_“Okay.” She said shyly. Steve smiled._

 

_“How did you get sick?” Steve asked. He felt Morgan shrugged._

 

_“I don’t go to school. Daddy teaches me at home. Maybe a mosquito? I don’t interact with a lot of kids.” She said, before going into yet another coughing fit. Steve stroked her hair and shushed her quietly._

 

_“It’s going to be alright, Morgan.” He said. “You’re going to be okay. You have the best doctors in the world helping you. If I can make it in the 20’s you can make it now.” He said. Morgan giggled softly._

 

_“I’m trying.” She said. “I don’t want to leave. I like it here.” Steve wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more to hug her tight and never to let her go. The poor girl was already crying about death. Her mind was too mature for her age. She seemed to love her life and her family. She didn’t want to go, she didn’t deserve to go. Steve vowed then to always protect her._

 

_“Morgan, tell me about yourself.” Steve said trying his best to change the subject to something happier. Morgan sat up, with Steve’s help, and looked at him._

 

_“Like what?” She asked._

 

_“Everything.” She smiled._

 

Morgan walked down to the common room as she was fiddling with a device she was making. She didn’t even notice the Avengers staring at her until Clint cleared his throat.

 

“Oh!” She said. “Sorry.”

 

“No problem.” Natasha said, surprising everyone. Morgan smiled very so slightly.

 

“What do you got there?” Tony asked, eyeing her little scrap machine. She waved a hand at him.

 

“I took apart my alarm clock. I’ll fix it again later don’t worry, i’m just trying to make something to use for a bit.” She muttered. “But of course I don’t have all the parts and It won’t work without them.”

 

“You could always come down to my lab if you’d like.” Tony said. Morgan looked up with shock and awe.

 

“Really?” She asked. He took a bite of the toast he was eating.

 

“Yeah, why not?” He asked. She shrugged.

 

“I’ve only been in there once and it didn’t end well. I blew something up because I was eight and left alone in the lab.” She said. “Then I wasn’t allowed back.”

 

“As long as you don’t blow anything up it should be good.” He said. She nodded.

 

“Well let’s go kid.” He said. The two of them left to go down to the lab. It was like Morgan’s dream come true. Going to her dad’s lab with him. It was great.

 

“She’s going to what?!” Steve exclaimed louder this time. Bruce kinda froze as everyone else started to pay attention. He thanked every deity that ever existed that Pepper wasn’t in the room.

 

“What’s going on? Morgan? What’s Morgan doing?” Bucky asked walking over. Scott and his family were also paying attention now.

 

“Morgan is… well… she called me last night and she sort of told me that she going to try and… change the past.” Bruce said. “She asked me not to tell anyone.”

 

“And you said yes?!” Sam exclaimed.

 

“I told you didn’t I? She’s got her heart set on it and there’s no stopping her!” Bruce exclaimed. There was silence. That much was true. Even if they did get the van working there was no telling how much she already did or if she would even come back with them if they were to try and stop her. “She said she would nudge our past selves in the right directions and if they didn’t fix it that was that.” He said.

 

“I’m going to call her.” Steve said.

 

Morgan was mostly quiet and humming along to the songs that Tony had blasting through the lab. It didn’t bother her much. She would occasionally ask for something but she was mainly doing it on her own. She understood how to make it and was happy to be able to do it on her own. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Steve’s icon came up.

 

“Turn it down?!” She yelled at Tony. He nodded and did so. Tony, being Tony, listened in but tried not to be obvious.

 

“Hello?” She said into the phone.

 

“Stop trying to the change the past.” He said. She froze for a second.

 

“Bruce you’re such a tattle-tail!” She called into the phone. “No hello? No how are you? Nothing?” She asked. “I _am_ stuck in the past after all.”

 

“We’re not kidding Morgan. Stop it you could die.” Bucky said. She realized she was speaker.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” She asked. “You think I’m stupid? I’m 15 and smarter than you.” She exclaimed. “Sorry that was hurtful but still.”

 

“You can’t do this Morgan. We’re okay now.” Clint said.

 

“What about Natasha?” She hissed, making sure they could hear her over the phone but Tony could not.

 

“What about her? She knew the risk and she made her choice!” Clint yelled back.

 

“Well, I made mine.” She said quietly. “I know the cost. I know what can happen but it’s worth it. I know it will be. Have fun.” She hung up and huffed.

 

“What was that about?” Tony asked not looking up and also not bitter that he could hear what she whispered into the phone.

 

“Future decision stuff. Space and all.” She muttered. “It’s not a big deal they shouldn’t be calling while I’m in the past.” Tony nodded.

 

“So what are you building there?” He asked. She shrugged.

 

“A tracker or something I guess.” She said.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m not done with it yet.” She snarked back. Tony snorted.

 

“I am really starting to like you.” He said.

 

“Good.” She replied. There was a moment of a comfortable silence between the two. “So.” She said.

 

“So?” He replied.

 

“What are you getting Steve for his birthday?” She asked. He snorted.

 

“It’s a secret.” He replied. Her face dropped and she threw her head backwards.

 

“What? Boo! No fair!” She exclaimed. “You’re such a troll!”

 

“Alright, Alright.” He said, laughing a bit. “Found an old car and fixed it up it’s actually from the 30’s. I also found an old radio and fixed it up so they both work.” He said calmly.

 

“So by found you mean?”

 

“Looked through 100's of online auctions until I found the right items.” He finished for her. She chuckled with a smile.

 

“You’re something else Tony Stark.” She said with a head shake.

 

Morgan had a hologram projecting from her wrist. The metal one obviously. She was coding her little heart out. She had to finish it for the next day. She shook her head and scraped a page and started over. It wasn’t the ideal way to work especially because she was working with one hand. But it was Morgan _Stark_ and she could type faster with one hand then most people could with both. She wasn’t sure exactly how to code it though. She needed to get it done though. It was the next step in the plan to fix the future. She went through test after test until finally, one seemed to work. She smiled before lying down in her new bed. It was unfamiliar and yet comforting. She found it easy to fall asleep.

 

July 4th was America’s birthday. And as luck would have it, July 4th was also Captain America’s birthday. She walked downstairs and smiled at the decorations people were putting up. Red white and blue streamers hanging from the ceiling. She leaned on the doorway watching Clint standing on a chair trying to a hang a banner. She watched as he wobbled and almost fell.

 

“Don’t fall.” She commented but startled him and he fell on the floor. She stifled a laugh and went to help him up. “At least it’s straight now.” She said with giggle. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

 

“Jesus, kid!” He exclaimed. “You’re hand is freezing!” She chuckled nervously. She hadn’t realized that she had given him her robotic hand.  

 

“Yeah, I get cold really easily.” She said. Clint shrugged and went off to finish some more decorating.

 

“I’m assuming Steve is still out?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re surprising him.” Bruce said from the conjoined kitchen. She brightened.

 

“Cool.” Morgan said. “I wanted to give him this anyway.” She pulled out a small wrapped object. Clint raised an eyebrow.

 

“Where did find that?” He asked. Morgan shrugged.

 

“You went through the tower, didn’t you?” Tony asked without looking up. She shrugged again.

 

“Yeah, I know the layout inside and out. Besides JARVIS was watching me he wouldn’t let me do anything bad.” She said dismissively.

 

“What did you get him?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s a surprise.” She said and winked at him. He scoffed. She gave him a dazzling fake smile and went over to talk to Natasha. It was a half hour before they had any news.

 

“Captain Rogers is on his way up, sir.” JARVIS said.

 

“Everyone hide!” Clint yelled and dove under the sofa. Natasha and Morgan looked at each other before sitting down behind the bar where they were invisible to the elevator. The doors dinged and opened.

 

“What the hell?” Steve muttered. The lights flicked on.

 

“Surprise!” They yelled. Morgan swears on her life that Steve was about ready to kill all of them. Luckily he realized what happened and softened into a nice smile.

 

“Happy birthday Steve!” Tony exclaimed. The others did so as well. Morgan mostly stayed out of the way but ended up talking to however wasn’t busy.

 

“Time for presents!” Clint exclaimed thrusting a poorly wrapped gift into Steve’s hands. The others did the same.

 

“Mine are too big to bring up.” Tony said. “Come down to the workshop later to get them okay?” Steve smiled confused but happy.

 

“Are? As in plural?” Clint asked. Tony smirked back in reply. Morgan shook her head fondly and sighed. Handing Steve hers. He looked at her questioningly. She simply gave him a dorky smile.

 

“You may not know me well but I know you pretty well and I like you lot in my time so I figured why not.” She said. He chuckled and ripped it open. He stared questioningly at the device.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“It searches through the internet and anything with the tag, ‘Captain America’ or ‘Steve Rogers’. But I have some blockers on because the internet is a weird place and there are somethings you don’t want to see. You could always unblock, because maybe you do want to see those things. I don’t know. Turn it on.” She said. Steve had slight blush on his ears, but he turned it on anyway. There were a few words that scrolled across the screen. It read ‘Meet me in my room and I’ll explain it to you how it really works.’ He looked up her and smiled.

 

“Thank you.” He said. She smiled back and nodded.

 

“Sorry to leave soon but I gotta go and besides I’m sure you’ll want to spend to some time as a team together.” She said with an easy smile. Natasha smile faintly and nodded to her.

 

Morgan sat at the window seat of her room and held her phone tightly and took a breath. That was it, she was actually going to do this. Her hands were actually shaking as she pressed the call button. The phone shook ever so slightly as she raised it to her ear.

 

“Morgan?” Steve asked frantically over the phone. “Is everything okay?” She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

 

“You once asked me why I was never upset over Civil War.” She said.

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“Today in this world it is July 4th.” Morgan said. “Happy Birthday. And although it isn’t there, I thought to give you a present myself.”

 

“Morgan I don’t understand.” He said.

 

“I only heard the story once. It was from my dad himself. Tasha would never tell me anything about it.” Morgan said. Steve stayed silent. “He made it seem like you were the good guy. That your team was right and he was wrong.” She said.

 

“Morgan you know that it isn’t-”

 

“And when I heard your version of the story I understood. He blamed himself. But it was true.” She said.

 

“Morgan!” Steve exclaimed. “How did you ever come to that conclusion?”

 

“It takes two to start a war. It was either of your faults. It was your emotions and your morals. It’s okay though, because I’m going to fix it.” She said distantly. Steve wasn’t sure if she was still talking to him anymore or if she was talking to herself.

 

“Morgan, If you want to give me a happy birthday you’ll fix this and come home to me.” Steve said.

 

“I’m sorry but this gift didn’t come with a receipt.” She said. Steve could tell she was smiling.

 

“Morgan,” He said. “I can’t handle losing another Stark.”

 

“You won’t.” She said. “You’ll only lose me and you won’t even remember me if this goes right.”

 

“Morgan, I don’t care. I love you like a daughter.” He said.

 

“I love you too, and I will always remember you.” She said. “I’ll talk you later, okay?”

 

“Alright, bye.”

 

“Bye.” She said and hung up. She placed her head in between her knees. There was a knock on her door and a second later Steve opened the door.

 

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asked taking a look at her.

 

“No” she said giving him a small smile.

 

“Okay,” He said. “What does this thing really do then?” He asked. She smiled and held her hand out and he placed it into her hand. She pressed a few buttons and moved the parts around and gave it back to him. He looked at the little red dot and the coordinates, along with a country and it moved. “What is it?” He asked.

 

“It’s a tracker.” she said.

 

“Of what?” He asked.

 

“Bucky.” She said.


	5. Now I will Rise up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH sorta of late, sorry about that hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved! Thanks so much for clicking,

________

 

**Now I will rise up**

**And soar through the air**

**I'm becoming who I need to be**

**I know you're always there**

________

 

_ Bucky had no clue what to say. He wasn’t very close with Tony. He really wasn't. In fact the only time that they interacted was when they were trying to fight each other to the death. But if he was honest he kinda also blamed Steve for that one. How could he  _ not _ tell Tony the truth about his parents. It was only fair. Now, Tony was dead, for him and everyone else in the universe. So was Natalia but he didn’t remember that much of her. He looked at Pepper. She had just lost her husband and didn’t even cry until she knew he wouldn’t be able to see her. Steve. Poor Steve, he had loved Tony and now he was too late. Well he was too late before but now he was gone and Steve didn’t even get the chance to tell him how he felt. Bucky had no clue how he would feel about that, if that happened to him. He walked up to Pepper with his hands in his pockets. She looked at him with an incredulous smile. He knew it was supposed to be nice. _

 

_ “I’m sorry for your loss.” He said. She nodded up at him. _

 

_ “Thank you.” She said. “Believe it or not I’m sure Tony would’ve liked you here.” Bucky chuckled humorlessly.  _

 

_ “You’re right, I don’t believe it.” He said. She nodded.  _

 

_ “Didn’t think you would but it’s true. He would want this to be a party… but I can’t bring myself to party.” She said. Bucky nodded. He understood. He had met Star- Tony before and Bucky knew that he  _ would _ want it to be a party, but everyone missed him too much. “It’s funny.” She said. Bucky frowned. _

 

_ “What?” He asked. _

 

_ “Natasha and Tony were the first ones to team up, to start the Avengers and here they are. Together to the end. Living together, dying, together. They’ve always been on the same side.” Pepper said. “They were best friends.” Bucky looked her and noticed the tears in her eyes. She nodded to him and walked over to Rhodes. Sam caught Bucky’s eye and nodded towards him and Bucky followed.  _

 

_ Bucky knew Steve didn’t go back and marry Peggy. That wasn’t him. He knew that Peggy was happy with her new family and would never take that away from her. He just went back for his dance and left. He wasn’t sure exactly what he did but he knew it was the life he had always wanted. He was honestly happy for Steve and he thought that he made the right choice for Sam to become the new Captain America. He sat on the bench and stared out to the water and they all stayed there in a comfortable silence. Bucky felt a light tug on his hand, the human one. He looked down to see a young girl with long brown hair, pale skin and freckles.  _

 

_ “Excuse me, please” She said. He had seen her before but he had no clue who she was. Sam and Bucky moved aside for her. She walked by them. “Thank you.” She said. The girl walked up to the bench and climbed on top of it and stood up to be eye level with Steve. She looked at him and he smiled. Steve picked up the child and placed her in his lap. She curled up into him and looked as though she was going to cry.  _

 

_ “Hey kiddo. How you doing?” He asked her. She shrugged.  _

 

_ “Why did you wait?” She asked. “Why didn’t you come back?” Steve smiled sadly.  _

 

_ “I followed some good advice.” He replied.  _

 

_ “Don’t go.” She cried softly. The girl buried her head into his chest. “Not you too.” Bucky looked at Sam who looked as heartbroken as he did. How did Steve know this kid? _

 

_ “Hey, I’m not going anywhere or at least for a little while.” He said. She nodded.  _

 

_ “Good.” She said with a tone was adorable to hear on such a small child. Steve laughed. Sam and Bucky shared a look. He hadn’t laughed like that in years. (Probably, they  _ had _ been gone for five years)  _

 

_ “Sam, Bucky.” Steve said addressing them. “This is Morgan.” Morgan peaked out from Steve’s chest with a shy smiled. “When I go, they’ll protect you. Morgan that is Sam and Bucky.” Morgan gave a wave before grabbing his arm again. _

 

_ “I like your arm.” She said to Bucky then hid her face back into Steve’s chest. Steve smirked.  _

 

_ “Guess who’s kid she is?” Steve asked. Sam’s jaw dropped before Bucky caught on.  _

 

_ “She’s Stark’s kid?!” Sam exclaimed. Steve nodded.  _

 

_ “Morgan Maria Stark.” Morgan said softly. “Named after my mom’s uncle and my grandma.” Bucky felt bad. She still might have her grandma if it wasn’t for him. He had killed her grandma and she probably didn’t even know it. Morgan, the little girl dressed in a pretty black dress who just lost her father had no clue she was staring at the murder of her grandparents. “You’re thinking too loudly” Bucky jumped when Morgan said that. Sam snorted.  _

 

_ “Yeah, Barnes. Stop think so much.” Sam said. Bucky hit his shoulder with his human hand. Not wanting to permanently damage him… in front of a kid. Steve smiled at the two with a light laugh. Morgan made her way out of Steve’s grip before she jumped off the bench and walked up to the boys.  _

 

_ “Auntie Tasha said she would protect me if anything happened to Daddy. But she’s gone too. So I came here to Steve but he may be gone soon. Now It’s your turn.” She said, with a smile. The poor girl was talking about losing everyone in her life but she was smiling. She grabbed Bucky metal hand. Not afraid at all. She was one of the first. She started to pull him towards the house. She made a motion for Sam to follow as well. “Come on.” She said. The two shared a look then looked at Steve he made a motion for them to follow her. They did.  _

 

_ Morgan led them to a garage and started going through a bunch of things that looked like junk. She moved so nimbly around and disappeared from sight so many time they both knew that she had been in here before. Probably without permission. She pulled a new pair of wings from the pile. It was heavy for her and she struggled with it before Sam quickly grabbed it for her and she fell onto the floor from the loss of weight. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off before going back into the boxes and spare parts. It took her a another minute before she emerged with a long box. It seemed to be even heavier and Bucky took it from her. She smiled up at them before climbing on top of a table and sitting there looking at them. _

 

_ “What are these?” Bucky asked.  _

 

_ “Gifts.” She said. “Daddy made these a while ago. A little after civil war. A force of habit I think. He was planning on giving it to you but… Thanos happened and things went a little south. A peace offering I think.” Sam tapped the wings and looked at them in wonder. Bucky opened the box to see a new arm. Both their jaws dropped. He didn’t. But he did. “T’Challa had given Daddy some Vibranium afterwards as a thanks. He made the new shield and these things. I’m sure he’d want you to have it.”  _

 

_ “Thank you Morgan.” Bucky said. She beamed.  _

 

_ “Seriously these are amazing!” Sam exclaimed.  _

 

_ “I can show you how they work if you need help. I played around with them for awhile. I can also help you paint the wings red white and blue if you’d like.” She said. Sam shared a look with Bucky and Bucky picked her up.  _

 

_ “We would like that.” Sam said. She smile and buried her head into Bucky’s neck. He loved the feeling of the little girl so close to him. He could almost feel the admiration radiating off of her _

 

_ “You’ll stay, right?” She asked quietly, as if she was afraid of the answer. “Because everyone else seems to be leaving.” Bucky held her tighter, careful not to hurt her but enough to show her that he wasn’t ever letting her go. _

 

_ “Of course short stack.” Bucky said.  _

 

_ “We’ll stay, unlike that meanie Steve.” Sam told her. She giggled into Bucky as he smoothed her hair down. _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

  
  


“What?” Steve exclaimed. “You didn’t! How on earth?” He asked staring down at the small device like it was his life line. 

 

“I remember the schematics of something he has and I put it into the device. It tracks him and that means we can find him.” She said. “We could always test it out.” Steve light up.

 

“Can we?” He asked excitedly. She nodded. 

 

“Sure.” She said. “Just not today.” His face fell. 

 

“Why not?” He asked innocently. She snorted. 

 

“It’s your birthday, spend it with your new family and don’t worry so much about your old. They all love you Steve. You should be there with them and tell them the truth.” She said. He sighed knowing she’s right. “Besides you have  _ got _ to check out what Tony has gotten you.” She said changing the subject. Steve smiled at the thought and nodded. 

 

“Alright.” He said. “But can we look for Bucky tomorrow?” He asked. She nodded. 

 

“As long as you enjoy yourself today.” She said. 

  
  


Steve went down to the lab as Morgan told him. Tony was singing along softly to a rock song that Steve wasn’t even sure he could understand the lyrics. Steve took a moment to enjoy what was in front of him before knocking. Tony turned off the music and pressed a button on a remote before the doors opened. He smiled and walked in.

 

“Alright. I’m here.” Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes playfully and motioned for Steve to follow him. 

 

“Okay so there are two and both of them are kinda heavy, well one of them is insanely heavy but the first one is right here.” Tony said leaning on a large rectangular thing wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with red and white stars all over it. Steve snorted at the paper but walked over to it anyway. He started to rip it open and stopped in shock. A radio. Just like the one he had as a kid. Well before they had to sell it when things got rough. They never really got better. “Is it not okay? I knew I should have gotten the smaller one but I figured you’d want the bigger one. Sorry. Well gift number two shouldn’t crash and burn as hard as this one.” Tony rambled. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder shutting him up.

 

“It’s great Tony. Really. Thank you, I had when I was kid. I love it.” He said. Tony brightened a bit and shrugged. 

 

“It still works. I was able to fix it up. It plays mostly modern day channels but if you press this button here it’ll play music from the 30’s or baseball games from your childhood.” Steve’s jaw dropped. 

 

“How did you do that?” He asked. Tony shrugged. 

 

“I found a few of the recordings and put them on this thing and implemented it into the radio.” Tony said. “Not that complex. Anyway back to gift number two.” He said starting to walking deeper into his lab. Steve hurried to catch up.

 

“You really didn’t have to do this Tony.” He said as he matched the smaller man’s pace. “I was even expecting one present from anybody. Let alone two, one of which from my childhood.” Tony waved him off.

 

“It’s really not a big deal. You do a lot for the team. It’s the least any of us could do.” He said. Tony stopped abruptly and Steve soon saw why. A car. One that he had seen many times in his life. It was a car from the 30’s. He had always wanted one when he was kid. He never had enough money and today’s car were never the same. He only got to ride in one a few times. He always enjoyed it though. Steve couldn’t stop staring. Tony had not only found one and bought it from Steve, but restored it. It looked brand new. A hand waved in front of his face. “Earth to Steve!” Tony yelled. He shook his head. 

 

“I’m sorry what?” He asked, turning towards Tony. 

 

“I was talking to you. I found the car and I fix the dents and stuff, brought back the original color. It works much better now the ride is smooth-”

 

“I can drive it?” Steve cut him off. Tony frowned.

 

“Yeah, of course why wouldn’t you be able to drive it?” Tony asked. 

 

“Well, I didn’t think it worked.” Steve said. Tony scoffed.

 

“What’s the point in having a car that you can’t drive? I fixed it up a bit. It can go as fast as cars go on the highway today.” There was a small silence. “Do you like it?” Steve let out a laugh.

 

“Like it? Tony these are way too much! I mean I love them but why?” Steve asked.

 

“I’ve already explained it. Besides it not a big deal. Really.” Tony said. Steve hugged him starling a gasp from him. 

 

“It is for me.” He said

  
  


Morgan waited by the elevator for Steve. It was kind of early in the morning, for Steve. It was 5:26 in the morning and Steve didn’t usually wake up until six and went out on a run at around six thirty. But today was different they were going to look for Bucky. She told Steve that they’d need to get up early if they were to catch up with him. She was wearing a black hoodie she had gotten. Tony had ordered clothes for her after she stole his favorite shirt. All her clothes were black or dark green. She knew Bucky like a she knew the back of her hand. She heard all sorts of stories about his brainwashed state. She knew to be sublet and very cautious around him. Steve walked down with a hat, glasses and a hoodie. She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“What’s with the glasses and hat?” She asked. He frowned. 

 

“I’m pretty recognizable, we don’t need people coming up to us and asking about what we’re doing.” He said. 

 

“And glasses and a hat will disguise your identity?” She asked. He nodded. “Dork.” She snorted. He smirked slightly and shook his head as the two went into the elevator. Steve got into his car, the one Tony got him the day before. “Ah yes, the most inconspicuous car.” She said as she got into the passenger seat. 

 

“Tony got it from me.” He said. 

 

“I know. Do you realize how hard it is to get one of these cars?” She exclaimed, knowing exactly what she was doing. “I mean really. It’s hard in the future and so many collectors want these cars they’re willing to pay millions of dollars to buy one that doesn’t even work. This is amazing.” She said. Steve quieted a bit. 

 

“Really?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, Tony’s great.” She replied, pretending to be obvious. 

 

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Steve agreed. Morgan smiled. Her plan was going great. 

  
  


Morgan and Steve had been driving for three hours before they stopped. She checked the tracker before getting out of the car.

 

“We’re lucky that he’s even in the U.S” She said following the tracker towards him. “Remember if you see him you can’t go over to him.” He shrugged. 

 

“I know. Today isn’t the day to take him home.” He said. She gave him a hard look. 

 

“I’m serious Steve. You’re going to want to go over to him and talk to him. He doesn’t know he is or what he is doing. You have be strong. I may be trained in self-defense but I’m only 15 and I can’t hold you back.” She said. Of course she had a fail safe because there was no way she was going to get Steve killed today. Her hand had come with a bunch of self-defense tools. Including a tranquilizer that Shuri figured she’d need after she was almost kidnapped. It was strong enough to be knock out Steve but she’d rather not use that. He nodded. 

 

“Alright.” He said after a moment of silence, realizing how serious she was. She nodded and led him to a highly populated tourist park in Pennsylvania. 

 

“He’s here.” She said. “We’ll be able to spot him though. Let’s sit on the bench over there.” She started to walk towards it. The two sat down and kept an eye out for him. “Remember the story if anyone starts to talk to us?” She asked. 

 

“Yep.” Steve said. He was suppose to be her father and they were on a tour of the u.s for the summer. His name was Josh Smith and hers would be Morgan Smith. Just in case. Something she had learned from Natasha. Always have a cover story and make sure everyone involved knew it. 

 

“Good.” She replied.  

 

“It’s really beautiful.” Steve said. She knew he wanted to draw it. She took a picture of it for him later. She nodded. 

 

“It is.” She kept her eyes peeled before she caught a man with long hair and something shiny peeking out of his jacket. She tapped Steve’s arm and pointed to him. She saw his eyes widen. “Told you.” She said smiling.

 

“He’s alive.” He whispered. Morgan bumped his shoulder with hers and smiled at him. 

 

“We’re going to get him back.” She said. “Just not today.” Steve nodded. A lady walked up to the two of them and sat down next to them. 

 

“Hi, I’m Chrissy.” She said. Morgan gave her a look but turned her attention back to Bucky. As much as she loved him she wanted to make sure he wouldn’t kill anyone. 

 

“Hello.” Steve said. Also trying to keep his attention on Bucky. “I’m Josh Smith.” 

 

“How long are you in Pennsylvania for?” She asked crossing her legs. Morgan could tell she was flirting and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Not sure. But not much longer.” Steve said. Morgan lost sight of Bucky. She moved around while staying seated.

 

“You want to have dinner with me tonight? Your daughter is welcome to come as well.” Chrissy purred. Like actually purred. Women like that were gross. She preferred women like Natasha, they weren’t as desperate. She missed Natasha. Steve looked at her with shock. “I hope I’m not overstepping. I saw no wedding ring so I figured I’d be so bold as to ask.” She said with a seductive smile. Morgan saw how uncomfortable Steve was and gasped loudly. She put on a smile as big as she could. 

 

“They’re she is!” Morgan cried as she grabbed Steve had. “If you’re going to propose you better do it now! Her break won’t last long!” She pulled Steve up and started to pull him towards the car. She turned back to Chrissy who looked stunned. She snickered and took them both to the car. 

 

“Thanks for that.” He said as Morgan panted. She smiled. 

 

“Sorry we couldn’t see him for much longer. I lost sight of him when Chrissy came over.” 

 

“Who just randomly hits on a guy with a child? With or without a wedding ring?” Steve asked. 

 

“A lot more women than you’d think. And a lot more men  _ with _ wedding rings say yes.” She replied. Steve shuttered. He missed the past a bit. “We should probably head home it’s another three hour car drive. We should be able to get home at around ten if she drive fast. Then no one will ask questions.” Steve nodded. He definitely didn’t want anyone to ask. They got into the car and tried their best to make it back on time. She made herself coffee as Steve started to eat his breakfast. 

 

“Thanks for that Morgan.” Steve said. She nodded as she drank some more coffee.

 

“You know.” She said after a small silence. “You can’t take him alone. It would be easier with the team.” 

 

“Morgan it’s not that simple.” He said. 

 

“I know. But I think you should tell. What do you think would happen if they find out you hid something from them. Especially something like this. What would Tony think if he found out that you knew?” She knew guilt tripping him was probably not the best way to deal with it but it  _ was _ effective. He sighed and looked down. 

 

“You’re probably right. But I have no idea how to tell them.” He said. She placed a hand on shoulder as she walked by him. 

 

“They’ll understand Steve. Their your team. Tell them the truth and make sure to be patient with them. It’s a lot to handle.” She said. He nodded as Morgan left to drink her coffee in her room. “JARVIS?” She asked. It was really weird saying that, she’d never get used to that.

 

“Yes, Miss?” He replied.

 

“Could you show the video feed of the Avengers when Steve finally tells them the truth?” She asked.

 

“Of course ma’am.” She said. She smiled and sat back waiting for it to happen.

  
  


The elevator doors to the lab opened and a disheveled looking Peter burst in. His backpack hitting the floor startled everyone.

 

“What happened?” He said, sounding panicked. “I got a text that something was wrong. An emergency! Is everything okay?” No one faced him, let alone look him in the eye and tell him what happened with Morgan. Morgan was like a little sister to him. He grew up with her. Helped Pepper raise her with Steve. He was closer to her age and understood her better. He was the one she would go to when she wanted to talk. The one she told her secrets to when she was afraid she would get in trouble. Peter was her big brother and she was his little sister. No one wanted to tell him. 

 

“There was an incident.” Sam said finally. After getting a rough start with the kid, he figured it would be easiest for him to tell Peter. 

 

“With what?” Peter asked the panic not disappearing.

 

“With the quantum van.” Bucky said. Then again Peter did have the best start with Peter again. 

 

“What happened?” Peter exclaimed. 

 

“Morgan is gone.” 

 

“What?” Peter said, his voice horse with emotion. 


	6. They say you live on in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted it by accident without finishing it. Fixed it though. Fun times.

_______

 

**They say you live on in me**

**And I'm starting to see**

**The hero that's inside of me**

________

_ Morgan smiled as she opened another present. She got a sweater she liked and a ring she said she wanted a few weeks ago. She hugged Sam around the neck careful of her new metal. _

 

_ “Thank you so much!” She cried. Sam smiled. _

 

_ “Anything for you kid.” He replied. Shuri smiled and push their present towards her. _

 

_ “Open ours next.” She said. Morgan smiled. She loved Shuri. She was smart just like Morgan, and she often spent at least two weeks in Wakanda every summer to help her increase her intelligence. Shuri would teach her about Wakanda technology and answer any questions she had that no one else knew the answer to.  _

 

_ “Okay!” Morgan said. She ripped open the paper to see a metal box. She frowned trying to figure out what it was. She slowly opened it and gasped. It was a new hand. A better one, the one she had now was nice but it was stand issue. Stark Industries hadn’t perfected it’s protheisics before her dad had died so she had one from the hospital. Pepper had forbade her from messing around with. She was always on edge now, not letting Morgan do anything with the lab or mess around with anything that could explode. Morgan understood why. She gasped and Shuri and T’Challa smiled at the girl. “Thank you!” She yelled.  _

 

_ “It’s Vibranium and it has a few other features that your hand now doesn’t have.” T’Challa winked at her. Her face lit up. Shuri leaned down to Morgan’s level. _

 

_ “And as you get older, a few more adjustments will be made.” She said. Morgan simply nodded, knowing that Shuri had plans for her. She always did and Morgan loved it. _

  
  


_ Shuri had taken off Morgan’s hand and looked at it in disgust before throwing it away. Morgan frowned. It may have only been two months but she was honestly pretty attached to it. It was weird to see it go. Her arm looked weird without a hand, but Morgan liked that she was different. Not everyone had a metal hand. She was still getting use to the hand and not being able to feel it. Her uncle Bucky was helping her. His entire arm was replaced with metal. He had been very understanding and helped her out with it. Shuri worked carefully as she replaced the hand and was being careful not hurt Morgan. It was very intricate work and one mistake could really hurt her. She clicked everything into place and connected what needed to be. _

 

_ “How does that feel?” She asked Morgan. Morgan moved it and gasped. _

 

_ “I can feel!” She exclaimed. Shuri giggled and nodded.  _

 

_ “Yep. Wakanda tech kid.” She said. Morgan made a face.  _

 

_ “It hurts.” She said. Shuri nodded. _

 

_ “It might do that. You’re nerves aren’t use to it. It thinks your hand is still there, and since it isn’t the real thing and the new nerve sensors aren’t the same. Here.” Shuri pressed one of the many buttons on the wrist and the pain stopped. She couldn’t feel anything in her hand anymore. Morgan nodded.  _

 

_ “I like this better.” She said. “I guess my nerves aren’t ready to feel again. It has been two months since I could feel.” She said with a shrug. Shuri nodded and ruffled her hair with a laugh. _

 

_ “I guess not.” She replied. “Here look at this.” Shuri pressed another button and something that looked like an Iron man repulsor came out in the center of her hand. Her eyes widened.  _

 

_ “Is that one of daddy’s repulsors from his Iron man suit?” She asked with amazement. Shuri laughed and nodded eagerly. She was so proud of herself _

 

_ “It is.” Shuri replied. “It runs on a power source inside the hand itself but we were not able to figure out the arc reactor technology so if you ever use it there will be limited amounts of shots or flying time. You’ll have to plug it in again if you want to use it more. But I will show you had to use it when you’re older. Okay?” Morgan nodded. She understood why. After the events of two months ago, Pepper had been hovering and definitely didn’t want her around explosives. She was also a little young to be handling weapons. Morgan may have been a genius but she was still a child and had child impulses. If the events of two months ago proved anything, she would wait. She could do it.  _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

Steve paced around the kitchen. How was he suppose to tell the Avengers. To tell Tony. What was he supposed to do, walk up to him and say ‘Hey Tony you know you’re parents, the people that gave you life, yeah those two people that died in a car crash. They didn’t and turns out is was my best friend, but it’s okay he was brainwashed and we’re planning on getting him back. Would you help?’ Yeah no. That was not okay. But he had to. Morgan was right, he had to tell them. It wasn’t right. He would want them to tell him if it was his parents. He took a breath.

 

“JARVIS?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” 

 

“Could you call the Avengers down here please?” He asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“If someone says no please insist. It’s important.” Steve said.

 

“Of course.” JARVIS said again. 

 

“Thanks.” He muttered. 

 

“She’s gone.” Peter echoed. “What do you mean she’s gone where did she got?” He was met with silence.”Oh, god she isn’t dead, is she?” Steve’s eyes widen and he shook his head.

 

“Oh no. Oh god no. She’s fine, she alive and healthy.” He told Peter quickly. Peter slumped down into a chair next to him. 

 

“Oh thank god.” He whispered. “Then where is she?” He asked. 

 

“She’s in the past.” Clint muttered from the corner. 

 

“She’s in the what now?” Peter asked, blinking a few times. 

 

“The past.” Bruce confirmed. “She fix up the damn van and managed to get herself into the past.” Peter shook his head.

 

“How do we get her back?” He asked. Rhodey shrugged. 

 

“We’re working on it, kid, but, she messed a lot of things up. Hank and his family can only work so fast. It’s almost like making it from scratch.” He said. Scott perked up.

 

“From scratch.” He repeated quietly. “From scratch! That’s it Rhodes you’re a genius!” Scott ran over and hugged him.

 

“You’re welcome?” Rhodey asked after getting over his initial shock.

 

“What are you doing?” Hope asked, cautiously, knowing Scott all too well. 

 

“We’ll rebuild it from scratch!” Scott exclaimed. 

 

“But won’t that take longer?” Bucky asked, leaning forward in his seat. Scott shook his head.

 

“Yes, that might work.” Janet said. “All the wiring is messed up and if we were to just rebuild it, we could get her back and in half the time. It would take us way too long, maybe we’ll be too late, if we just fix this.” 

 

“Too late?” Peter asked tilting his head to the side like a child. The room collectively took in a breath a held it.  

 

“She going to try and change the past.” Bruce replied. Peter became paler. 

 

“What is she going to change?” He asked. Everyone looked to Bruce. He had never said what she was going to change. 

 

“What  _ is _ she going to change?” Sam asked him. 

 

“Morgan says everyone is happy there.” Bruce started.

 

“Aren’t we happy here?” Steve asked.

 

“Everyone.” Bruce said. 

 

“Oh.” Was the response he got. 

 

“She’s in the process of stopping Civil war, if I know Morgan at all I’d say she’s already started if not finished it by now.” Bruce said. “Ulton hasn’t happened yet so It would be easy for her to stop that but Bucky, that’s another story.” 

 

“Oh god no.” Steve muttered. 

 

“What?” Sam asked putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve turned to him. 

 

“When we went back in time for the stones I had told past me that Bucky was alive to get out of a choke hold.” Steve said breathlessly. Bucky hit him in the back on the head with his metal arm. 

 

“So that means past Steve knows Bucky’s alive and probably has been looking. Could she know that?” Clint said. 

 

“I think she does.” Steve replied. 

 

“She’s already started. She has changed the past.” Rhodey said.

 

Steve sat nervously down on the couch with an impressive poker face as the Avengers came down (or up in Tony and Bruce’s case) one by one. He could do this, he  _ could _ do this. Tony came up with Bruce laughing at some science joke Steve lost all his confidence. He didn’t want to be the cause of the smiling going away. Tony smiling used to be rare. A real smile he means. Not that disgusting press smile he used to use all the time. Steve loved Tony’s smiles, they could not only light up the room but Steve’s day. So he liked to watch the man smile, sue him. He didn’t want Tony to stop smiling. He especially didn’t want to be the  _ cause _ of Tony smile to go away.

 

“What’s up Cap? Something wrong?” Tony asked slouching onto a chair. Steve shrugged.

 

“Sort of.” He replied. The group sat up straighter. If something was wrong they should be alert.

 

“What’s wrong, threat? Mission?” Natasha asked. 

 

“No, not really anyway. I- something happened. I was told something recently and after that I did some digging and found something out. It doesn’t affect most of you but it does affect… one of you.” He said. They all looked at each other before looking back at him.

 

“What were you told?” Clint asked. 

 

“That Bucky was alive. I didn’t tell you at first because I wasn’t sure if it was true, but it was. I saw it first hand yesterday. I found out something though.” He said. Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What did you find out?” Bruce asked.

 

“Hydra is still alive.” Steve said, pausing to let it sink in. “Bucky was kidnapped by Hydra and brainwashed.” 

 

“Brainwashed? To do what?” Tony asked. Steve sighed.

 

“He’s known as the Winter soldier.” Steve said. Natasha shifted and gave the group a ghastly look. 

 

“I know him.” She said, pulling up her shirt. “I covered someone he was shooting at.” She paused. “He shot him through me. Bye bye bikinis.” Steve nodded and bit his lip. 

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” He replied. “But Nat wasn’t who I was talking about. I want to make this clear. He has no clue what he is doing. It isn’t him I promise he would never.” Steve said. 

 

“What did he do?” Bruce asked. Steve looked down and took a breath. 

 

“Tony, he killed your parents.” Steve said. Tony stopped dead. He stopped smiling. Steve wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. He was so pale it wasn’t a good look for him. Steve shouldn’t have done this.

 

“No, no. My parents died in a car crash.” Tony said. It was more to himself than anything. “They- they had to have.” Steve shook his head. 

 

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I honestly can’t imagine what it’s like but it’s true. As much as I hate to admit, but it true. There… was a video.” He managed to say. Tony looked up at Steve. Looking as vulnerable as a child. It wasn’t a good look on Tony. 

 

“He killed them?” He asked. As if asking straight out would change the answer. 

 

“Yes. But against his will. He had no other choice. It wasn’t his fault, please Tony you have to believe me.” Steve said. Tony didn’t move for a minute. But he nodded. He actually nodded

 

“I do.” He said finally. “I don’t blame Clint for he did while brainwashed. It simply makes sense. As long as you’re telling the truth, which I believe you are.” Steve nodded. 

 

“Tony I am so sorry.” Steve said. Tony shook his head. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” He said still sounding dazed. Steve nodded and leaned back a bit. He took another breath and looked towards the others.

 

“I was hoping you would help me find him.” He said. “He was my best friend and we can stop him from harming anyone else.” Bruce nodded. The others saw his point.

  
  


Morgan sat back a sighed. Her entire body relaxed as she heard Tony say ‘I do’. She would hate to have caused Civil war early. She could’ve stopped it but that would be so much work and a lot of damage control if she wanted her plans to work. Tony was being reasonable and that was a great thing. She smiled as she watched the rest of the interactions. Steve was finally asked for help and that way they could find Bucky without an issue. This would be good. She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, holding onto the words they continued to speak. Most of them agreed but Tony hesitated. She was cautious, what if he was lying before. 

 

“I would like to help Steve. Honestly I know how hard it is to lose a friend, and I would like to help It’s just. There is an issue that normally someone else would handle but it’s gotten personal and I need to handle that first.” Tony said. Steve looked moderately disappointed but nodded. 

 

“JARVIS could you patch me through to the living room?” She asked.

 

“Of course.” He replied. 

 

“That’s something I think I can help with.” She said. 

 

“Have you been watching us this entire time?” Clint exclaimed. She nodded before realizing they couldn’t see her. Duh.

 

“Uh, Yeah!” She said with an eye roll. Before running down the hall and a few flights of stairs to where they were. “We’ve been through this and I know who’s behind all of it. Don’t worry. First things first tell Pepper to call back Killian and knock him out or something keep him there no matter what. Next tip off the government that The Mandarin is in Miami Florida. They’ll find the recording studio but there should be proof that Killian did it. He won’t be easy to beat because there is no way the government can hold him. Repluser to the back of the head should work as long as he isn’t expecting it. He’s after you Tony, as long as you trust me and follow that you’ll be fine.” Tony nodded.

 

“JARVIS?” Tony asked. 

 

“Already done Sir.” He replied. Tony smiled and turned to Steve. 

 

“I guess I can help, then.” He said. Morgan smiled and turned towards the elevator. 

 

“Good cause we probably need you. It’s a lot easier with more people. He’s a well trained assassin that nothing else. Not a thing. We have to be careful around him.” She said. “After we do get him, no sudden movements and don’t be extra crowded. Don’t go near him unless you ask or he says so.” She paused letting everyone take everything in. She turned swiftly and pointed to Steve. “I’m looking at you. Seriously he has no idea who you are we have be safe about this.” Steve nodded and everyone followed. 

 

“Now, how do we find him?” Bruce asked. Steve looked sheepish and Morgan rolled her eyes fondly.    
  


“What?” Clint asked looking at Steve’s face. 

 

“We sort of have a way to find him.” He asked. Morgan crossed her arms. 

 

“We?” She asked, cocking her hip. 

 

“ _ She _ .” Steve corrected. “Created a way to find him. It was what my birthday present really did.” He said. 

 

“Actually” She started. “It does do that too, just it mainly tracks Bucky.” Everyone gave her a look. She pointed to herself. 

 

“Child genius.” she said. “I know a  _ lot _ more than I probably should but it works so.” 

 

“You can track him?” Natasha asked., 

 

“Yes, we did it yesterday. We should find him again. It won’t be too hard.” Morgan said. 

 

“You tracked the untraceable person?” Natasha asked. Morgan nodded. 

 

“I may know a thing or two about him that isn’t exactly common knowledge, that makes this entire process a hell of a lot easier.” She replied.  

 

“Can we do anything?” Tony asked, referring to him and Bruce. Morgan nodded. 

 

“Yeah, hack into SHIELD for me. I need access to their servers.”

 

“Why?” Bruce asked her, titling his head to the side. She shrugged.

“They have some information I need and I could and would do it myself but I will be hacking Hydra.” She said. “I just need a laptop.” 

  
  


Peter walked out of the elevator and noticed Pepper. He walked over to her and sat down next to her as she held her head in her hands. Peter leaned his head against her shoulder. Pepper sat up and wrapped one of her arms around him. After Tony died they became closer. As Peter spent more time with Morgan, Pepper found herself spending time with Peter. She had liked him before but they kind of just fit with one another. Pepper became like a mother to Peter and Pepper enjoyed being his mother. She loved the fact that Morgan had an older brother and how much of a positive influence he was on her. They sat like that in silence for awhile. They were comfortable but grieving at the same time. Over the years they have learned to do that. They both lost him and loved him so much, they understood each other.

 

“We’ll get her back, safe and sound.” Peter tried. They both knew that it was probably not true. That something would be wrong when they got her back. Maybe nothing big but they knew that nothing would be the same ever again. Not that they would love her any less just she had finally met her father for real. She’d probably miss him more. She had been so strong for Pepper and Peter.  _ She _ was the one to comfort them, the one to tell them it was going to be okay because they had each other. They  _ needed  _ Morgan and even though she would never admit it she  _ needed _ them to get through it too.

 

“I just wish…” She started but her voice broke. She took a breath and calmed herself. Another few seconds of comfortable silence. “I just wish the timing was different.” Peter nodded, he knew what she meant. In just a few days Morgan and Pepper were going to disappear. Everyone knew where they were but no one dared to follow.

 

“I know.” Peter said. He was invited along a few times but he never came. It was too personal, not exactly personal but it was more of a blood family thing. The ones who knew him for those five years. Rhodey occasionally went with them, but he doubts he would go this year.

 

“It’s the ten year, Peter.” Pepper managed to say before she started to cry. Peter’s own eyes started to tear up and Pepper sobbed into Peter. He rubbed her shoulder and hugged her back. She had lost so much. He had to be strong for her. Peter could be strong. He missed him as much as she did. 

 

“I know. I know. And It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. Because we’re all going to be with you. We’re all here for you Pepper. I know you’re his family and I know you want Morgan but she has no one. We have to be strong for her. We can be. I promise.” He said. He knew they way to help Pepper was to mention Morgan. Pepper smiled back at Peter and wiped her face. She gave a laugh and took Peter’s face in her hands. They looked at each other and smiled in a way only a mother could look at her son. 

 

“How did you get so amazing?” She asked him. “So grown up?” He smiled letting his own tears fall down.

 

“I had some good teachers.” He replied. She smiled again through her tears and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Where did the time go?” She asked. He smiled and gave her a watery laugh trying his best to stop crying. It didn’t work. 

 

“Lost in the memories.” He replied. “Like all good times.” She shook her head and pulled him close again.

 

“Ten years is a long time for someone to be gone and yet here I am.” Pepper said, pulling it back to the original conversation. She  _ had _ to talk about it. She just had to get it out to someone who understood. Maybe Peter was the best person to let it out to but he was there and they needed each other.

 

“He was your husband. It’s okay to be upset. Even after ten years. We’ll be okay.” Peter replied. Pepper nodded and Peter rubbed her back, the two pulling each other impossible close.

 

“I know.” She replied smiling through her tears.

 

“I know.” She whispered.


	7. But How Can I Rise Up

_______

 

**But how can I rise up**

**How could I compare**

**To the hero that I need to be**

_______

 

 _Morgan was in the city. Unlike her father she didn’t_ love  _the city. She didn’t mind it and enjoyed it during when she had to go, but she always loved the country more. Probably because that’s where she grew up with her father but nonetheless. The Avengers were in the city, they were spending the day there. Morgan had mentioned that they hadn’t had a break in a while and decided to spend the day in the city. It wasn’t strange to see the Avengers in a group but it was sort of strange to see Morgan Stark out and about. She was, for the most part, kept out of the press but she was publicly announced as Tony Stark’s daughter. People always wanted a picture or wanted to talk to her but she never did. Pepper wouldn’t let her. Especially not after the lab incident._

 

_“We could go to the zoo?” Morgan suggested. “I've never been.” The group shared a look with a smile._

 

_“The zoo it is then.” Clint said. Morgan smiled. She had always wanted to go to the zoo but hadn’t been able to yet. First Thanos then her mom rebuilding their company and then the lab explosion almost six months ago. The continued on ward walking in a group but in retrospect they probably just put a huge target on their back. All of the Avengers walking together in a group and one small girl. Although they saved the universe and brought back everyone who was dusted they still had enemies and a surprising amount of them as well. There were also still just bad people in the world. Ones who wanted to cause pain to anyone, or those who are just greedy and cocky. Morgan stumbled on her untied shoelace._

 

_“Better tie that short stack.” Bucky said. She nodded and stopped to do so. The group stopped just ahead of her. Bucky watched as she tied it herself humming softly, as fast as she learned most things in school she, like her father, struggled with normal kid things._

 

_“Come on guys, move your ass we gotta go!” Clint yelled from the front of the group. Everyone looked at him._

 

_“Clint!” Pepper exclaimed playfully. “Morgan is right there!” Clint turned around and frowned._

 

_“Where?” He asked. He knew she was with them before but where Pepper was pointing, she wasn’t there._

 

_“What do you mean she’s right there-” Sam started before he realized she wasn’t there._

 

_“Morgan?” Steve asked. Pepper was looking pale._

 

_“Morgan?!” Pepper yelled. “We didn’t actually lose her?!”_

 

_“No, we didn’t!” Clint said. “She’s probably just trying to play hide and seek.” He was trying to help her feel better about._

 

_“Morgan! Come out your mom is scared.” Bucky said. No reply. The group looked at each other and started to look for her._

 

_“Morgan!”_

 

_Morgan rolled her eyes at her uncle Clint. It wasn’t the first time he had cursed around her, in fact her dad cursed around her and worse language too. She stood up and wiped her knees clean of the dirt but before she could grab Bucky’s hand someone put their hand around her mouth and grabbed her. She tried to scream and kick. She tried to get away and tried to best to get a punch in with her metal hand. He threw her into the back of a normal looking car. They’re were more men now. She could faintly hear her family yelling for her. She tried to yell back but the men gagged her, then put duct tape over her mouth for good measure and zip tied her hands together. But in front of her._

 

_“Mmm!” She yelled, or tried to away._

 

_“Stay quiet!” One of the men ordered. She glared at them and tried to get herself comfortable. She was sitting on the floor, her hands started to lose feeling and she knew she had to act fast. She twisted herself over so she was face down on the floor. She made a muffled sound of pain but it was fake. The other man laughed and glanced back at her._

 

_“That’s what you get.” He said. She rolled her eyes and banged on the floor of the car until she got into the mechanisms of the car. She smiled and dug her hands into it. She understood a lot of the wires and parts and started to work._

 

_It took ten minutes before she was able to do what she needed and she pushed herself up and onto the seat her back to the door. She silently unlocked the door and waited until they were slowing down. As soon as they would hit the breaks that would be it for the car. It was going to blow. She opened the door and fell out remembering to roll._

 

_“What the hell?!” She heard of the men say. Morgan, however, did care. She started to run away from the car. It was hard to get up since her hands were bound. She made it to the building on the side of the road before collapsing against the wall. The car chose then to explode. She yelled out and covered her face best she could._

  


_The group was looking everywhere inside cars, in alleyways and inside some buildings. They all met up where they split just twenty minutes before._

 

_“I haven’t found her.” Rhodey said holding Pepper’s hand as she was freaking out._

 

_“No one has.” Steve replied. They were going to the police next, call in a missing persons report. A child kidnapping. They would be an amber alert and missing child posters. Pepper couldn’t handle it. She had to make sure her daughter was okay. She needed her daughter._

 

_“Alright, I guess we have to go to the police.” She muttered, although she wanted nothing more than to find her daughter herself. They all nodded without a word but before they could get pretty far they heard, and saw, an explosion in the distance. They all stopped dead in their tracks before looking each other and running off towards there._

  


_The Avengers made it there just in time see the car burning and a few people pulling men out of the car. They knew that the only person that could make this kind of explosion was…_

 

_“Morgan!” Rhodey breathed and ran towards her. The group didn’t processes at first before they started running as well. Rhodey had already reached her by that point. “Hey.” He said. “Hey baby it’s okay. Baby just look at me, it's me.” He said reaching for her. Tears streamed down her face and he wiped her face free of the tears. “This is going to hurt just a little bit.” Rhodey said as he ripped the duct tape off and started to untie her gag. It was the best feeling of relief as it fell off her face. She was crying again as she held her hands out for him to undo as well. He ripped them off her wrist and she threw her arms around his neck and cried freely. The group reached them and looked concerned._

 

_“Mommy!” She cried not looking up from Rhodey’s shoulder. Rhodey picked her up and handed her to Pepper quickly and carefully._

 

_“I know, baby. I know. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I promise you.”_

 

Morgan blew a bubble of her gum as she typed furiously. Her fingers danced against the keyboard faster than Bruce or even Tony. They all stared at her in amazement for a moment before they all went to their own jobs. She stopped typing suddenly and just looked at the screen.

 

“What?” She asked noticing that everyone stopped and looked at her.

 

“Why did you stop typing?” Bruce asked. The sudden lack of noise was deafening.

 

“I finished. I hacked Hydra.” She said simply. Steve’s jaw dropped.

 

“Already?” He exclaimed. “It’s been twenty minutes!” Tony frowned.

 

“JARVIS hasn’t even broken through SHIELDs files yet.” He said. She shrugged.

 

“This is outdated now. I was taught how to hack when I was young and this was something I was taught.” She said. “I _am_ from about twenty years in the future.”

 

“Right.”

 

Morgan scrolled through the information and looked around. She found what she was looking for. Her eyes scanned the screen faster than what seemed possible. Her brain worked fast. With a genius father and mother who ran a company, while trying to take care of said father at the same time, their brains had to work fast. Morgan just happened to inherit that. She rolled her eyes and threw her head back.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

 

“How are those, SHIELD files coming along?” She asked, instead of answering.

 

“Uh, fine.” Tony stated. “We should be able to access them in about a minute. Why again?” Morgan sucked in a breath.

 

“Well, Hydra is smart enough to know that they shouldn’t store everything in their computers and they have access to SHIELD’s files so they would store part of it on it’s own and part of it on SHIELD’s. It’ll be encrypted, but I’m sure we can figure it out.” She replied.

 

“What?!” Came a voice from the doorway. Natasha, Clint and Steve were standing there.

 

“What?” She asked plainly.

 

“Why would Hydra have access to SHIELD?” Clint asked, as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, that. Right I forgot.” She said. “Hydra and SHIELD are one. Well mostly- 50 percent.” They gaped at her.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

 

“Well, how do I explain this. Okay. So the government gave some German scientists a deal after World War 2 and Zola was one. He and a few other Hydra agents expanded and well they have a hold on SHIELD.” She replied. “But that’s not to say _all_ of SHIELD. is Hydra. That’s not true. I know for a fact that Nick Fury and Maria Hill aren’t and of course all of you.” She said. “But after that, I have no clue after that. We’re not exactly one with SHIELD.”

 

“That’s a lot to handle.” Clint said sitting down, looking lost. She sighed.

 

“Actually it’s not that bad.” She said. “All the people you trusted are good. You wouldn’t be as calm as you were if most of them were Hydra.” Clint looked up at her.

 

“Really?” He asked. She nodded.

 

“Yeah. Really, don’t believe me I can call future you and ask.” Morgan replied. Clint shook his head and stood up. He seemed better after she assured him that his judgement was good.

 

“No, I’m alright. Besides, future me is probably busy.” He said. Morgan scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes. She barely held back muttering ‘very’ as she knew the rest of the Avengers had no clue about his family.

 

“We’ve got into SHIELD.” Tony said. Morgan lit up.

 

“Ooh!” She exclaimed. “Gimme!” She made grabbing hands at the laptop. Bruce smiled softly at her and handed her his computer. She started to type again.

 

“How do you type that fast?” Tony asked.

 

“My first word was computer. Granted it was in Italian but it was computer all the same. Then my dad proceeded to shove a phone in my hands, much to my mom’s dismay.” She replied. It was true. Tony had given her a phone and Pepper just sighed and resigned herself to her fate that her daughter would take after Tony one way or another.

 

“You speak Italian?” Tony asked. She nodded.

 

“And French, and Russian… and ASL.” She continued.

 

“All of that?” Bruce gaped. She nodded.

 

“Yeah well- oh!” She said. Morgan had found what she needed.

 

“What?” Natasha asked, sitting down next to her and looking at the screen.

 

“I found it.” She replied.

 

“Alright, well where is he?” Steve asked sitting across from her. She went from screen to screen and scrolled a little here and there as well as typing things a few times. Clint shivered when he saw the smile on her face. It was a knowing, yet somewhat evil smile that looked _too_ much like Natasha’s

 

“He’s gone rouge.”

  


Steve glanced at Pepper, she was wearing all black. In the week leading up to Tony’s death day Pepper and Morgan tended to wear black. It was almost a tradition at this point. On the fifth day, however, the two would leave without a trace. Everyone knew where they went. Their first house, the one by the lake where Tony created time travel. They came back he next day acting like nothing happened. No one questioned it, it was their way of grieving. But in just a few days the two of them were supposed to go, but Morgan wasn’t there. Morgan was alone in the past. Although Steve expected Pepper to act differently, more depressed probably, but she seemed- more open. She was a bit more physical than normal as well, not to say that she hated to be touched but she was reaching out more. Usually she was more closed off around this time, only Morgan could make her smile. But this was different, she was open, and seemingly happier. Peter walked over to Steve after noticing him staring at Pepper.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked Steve.

 

“Nothing it’s just Pepper’s acting… different.” He said before realizing that it sounded bad. “Not bad actually good, but I was wondering why.”

 

“I talked to her.” Peter said. “I let her know we’ll be okay and we’re here for her as well. That Morgan is alone and needs us.” Steve smiled knowingly.

 

“Of course you did.” He said. “Nice work, queens.”

  


“Rogue? What do you mean rogue?” Natasha asked.

 

“Every so often he’ll see something or someone or doing something that reminds him of his past self. He sort of breaks the brainwashing and he starts to remember things. Or just questions Hydra and runs away. So we have to find him first.” She said.

 

“Sure that’s easy.” Clint scoffed. Morgan nodded.

 

“Yeah it is.” She replied. “We _have_ a tracker you know. Hydra doesn’t. Anyway after we _do_ him we’ll need to de-brainwash him.”

 

“How did you guys do it before?” Tony asked. She shook her head.

 

“We didn’t. Alright, I’ll have to contact the future but I _can_ find the people who did. We’ll just need to be careful about this.” She replied.

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked. She shrugged.

 

“You’ll just have to trust me because I don’t know how to explain it.” She said. Steve walked back in with a desert. Morgan didn’t even realize he had left. He set the plate down in front of her. She looked up at him.

 

“A thank you.” He said. She tilted her head to the side.

 

“What’s in it?” She asked. Steve shrugged and sat down.

 

“Bruce made it.” He said. She looked over to Bruce who was studying the computer.

 

“I don’t know. I made it awhile ago.” He said. “I have other things going on in my head.” Morgan shrugged and stuck her right ring finger into the desert. Steve looked rather offended, Bruce didn’t notice, neither did Tony, Clint raised an eyebrow and Natasha stifled a laugh.

 

“What are you doing?” Clint asked. She looked up at him, confused for a second.

 

“Oh! Right my nail polish can detect poison or something that will harm me in the food I eat. When you hang out with the Avengers, you need to be cautious.” She said. Steve frowned.

 

“You think we’d poison you?” He asked, looking slightly hurt. Morgan almost snorted.

 

“No.” She said plainly. “But no one knows what’s in it.” She pulled her finger out and it was a gold color instead of red. “That means something in this will hurt me. Probably strawberries.”

 

“Strawberries?” Natasha asked. Morgan nodded.

 

“Yeah. I’m really allergic to strawberries.” She replied.

 

“You’re allergic to strawberries? So is Pepper.” Tony said finally jumping into the conversation.

 

“Oh right. I forgot about that m-Pepper was allergic.” Morgan said slightly panicked that she almost said Mom.

 

“Why is your nail polish color Iron man's color?” Clint asked. Tony perked up.

 

“It is?” He asked. Morgan laughed.

 

“Yeah. Hey I like Iron man.” She said. The group collectively snorted at her.

  


“Okay, here.” Morgan said as she looked down at her tracker. Steve turned off the car. The group had been driving for hours. Morgan had lost track of how long it was but she knew it was at least four hours. They had been tracking Bucky and he had been on the move for awhile. She lost track of what state they were in as well. Everyone got out of the car and looked around.

 

“Why would he be here? This place is a tourist trap?” Bruce asked.

 

“More places to hide” Clint said.

 

“Less likely for Hydra to make a scene.” Natasha added.

 

“Where is he then?” Tony asked looking around. Morgan shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure. The amount of cell phones being used in the area and the fact that he may be moving is interfering. We’ll just have to look around.” She replied. They did. The group didn’t exactly split up. They stay within eyesight of each other.

 

“Uh guys.” Bruce said, staring at something. “I think I found him.” They all went to Bruce and saw him, sitting alone at a table with a cup of what Morgan hoped was water and not vodka. Steve started towards him but Morgan held up her hand.

 

“If you go up there by yourself, he’s just going to pull a gun on you. Your rather threatening.” She replied. “I can see at least three weapons on him, let alone the ones he has concealed. You hide a lot of things with a hat and jacket.”

 

“Then what should we do?” He asked. “Wait and hope he comes to us?”

 

“Well one of us should go up to him.” Clint said.

 

“Who the most non-threatening?” Tony asked.

 

“I’d say Natasha.” Bruce said.

 

“No no.” Clint said. “He might recognize her.”   

 

“Uh, boys?”

 

“What about Tony. He’s short and non-threatening.” Clint suggested.

 

“Did you just call me short?” Tony asked.

 

“Boys.”

 

“Relax, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it, Tony.” Steve said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Well I’m out. I don’t feel safe around all these people.” Bruce said.

 

“Boys!” Natasha yelled. They looked at her. “Seems we didn’t have a choice.” Natasha guestered to Morgan walking up to him. They froze.

 

“Oh no.”

 

Morgan walked up with her hands out of her pockets and had left her jacket with the Avengers. She made it look like she had nothing to hide. Which honestly, she didn’t. Unless you count her hand but she didn’t. He looked at her as she approached and tensed as she sat down. Morgan noticed his hand go toward his gun. She simply smiled at him.

 

“Hi. My name is Morgan.” She said. He didn’t reply. He just looked at her. She waited a second before continuing. “I know who you are.” He tensed even more. “But I’m not afraid of you.” He looked confused.

 

“How.” He said, it wasn’t a question.

 

“Now you’re going to think I’m insane, but I promise you I’m not.” She said. “I’m from the future.” He gave her a look. She snorted. “I know, I sound insane but listen to me, in the future you’re my uncle.” He gave her another look. “I know what Hydra did to you and you have every right to run from me but I swear on my life and on my family's graves, I want to help you.” He moved his hand away from the gun.

 

“Why?” He asked. She smiled and he seemed to relax just a bit. She looked left then right and leaned ever so slightly forward as to not frighten him.

 

“I’m going to tell you a secret. Something I haven’t told anyone yet.” He nodded, cautious. She held up her left hand a swiped her right hand from the wrist on the back, through her fingers and to the bottom of her palm, revealing her metal hand. “You’re my hero.” She said. He looked at her hand wide eyed.

 

“Your hand.” He said. She nodded.

 

“Like yours.” She replied with a bright smile. “Now I have a few friends with me and they just want to help you too. One or two you may recognize from your past. If you don’t want to meet them, that’s okay but I can’t help you without them.” He hesitated as she cloaked her hand again.

 

“How do I know I can trust you.” He demanded. She looked down.

 

“I have nothing to show you. But us, or Hydra and I don’t know if I can let you be taken by them. I know what they did to you and I don’t want you to go through that again.” She said, meeting his eyes. He could tell she wasn’t lying. He knew how to tell if people were, it was something he was trained in. This little girl wasn’t. He looked down before nodding.

 

“Okay.” He said. She lit up and he thought it looked good on her. That a smile belonged on her face, that she was born with one. She laughed and slumped back into her chair and let out a breath.

 

“I had no clue if you were going to say yes. I know you are cautious which is a good idea considering what happened to you but oh god I was afraid you’d say no and we’d have to convince you. I’d never want you to go back to Hydra.” She said, in what seemed to be within one breath. She sat up and looked at him again. “Could my friends come over?” He nodded. She stood up and motioned towards them to come over. She saw Bucky tense as he watched five more people come closer. “It’s okay.” She said. “They’re only here to help you.” Bucky stood up as well. He looked at Steve and frowned.

 

“I know you.” He said as they came closer. He smiled and nodded.

 

“And I know you.” Steve replied. Bucky still stood behind Morgan but almost protectively.

 

“What do you want to be called?” She asked, looking up at him. “You’re real name, a name you know now?” Bucky thought for a moment.

 

“What _is_ my real name?” He asked.

 

“James, but everyone calls you Bucky. Do you like it?” Morgan replied.

 

“Bucky.” He said, testing it out. “It’s familiar.” Steve smiled. Morgan reached out for Bucky’s hand slowly. Making sure he saw what she was doing and had plenty of time to pull away. He didn’t, however he flinched every so slightly when she did make contact.

 

“We have a car over there. We’ll take you home and then we’ll make you better.” Morgan said, pulling lightly on him leading him to the car. She left a stunned group of Avengers in her wake. Natasha followed unaffected slightly laughing at her teammates.

 

“How did she _do_ that?” Clint asked the other guys.

 

“She’s… a kid?” Steve tried.

 

“You think Hydra hasn’t had him target a kid before. I doubt it.” Tony said.

 

“Whatever she did it worked. I’m not even going to question it.” Bruce said, following Natasha. Tony raced Clint to Bruce after he had caught up. Steve looked around before he noticed something strange. It couldn’t be, they had been early. Hydra. He ran towards the group who was at the car now. They looked confused and worried at him as he was running fast.

 

“Hydra.” He said. The group hardened and Bucky stiffened. Natasha turned to Morgan.

 

“Stay here with Bucky.” She said. Morgan nodded and Natasha gave Bucky a look that said ‘ _p_ _rotect her._ ’ Bucky nodded. The group turned to see Hydra agents starting towards them. Morgan moved herself in front of Bucky. Tony ran around the car to the trunk trying to get his suit out of its case. She watched the group produced their weapons (or in Steve’s case his shield) and start fighting the agents. Morgan looked back to where Tony was. A Hydra agent had a gun pointed at him.

 

“Tony!” She yelled. Morgan didn’t think. She just ran. She _had_ to protect him. If he died now, it would be her fault. That was not okay. She ran towards him slipping away from Bucky’s hands and positioned herself between the gun and Tony.

 

Gunshot.


	8. And I will not give up

_______

 

**And I will not give up**

**Soaring through the air**

**I'm becoming who I need to be**

_______

 

_ Morgan sat at the hightop table of the kitchen in the compound, drawing a picture. Sam and Bucky were babysitting her. It was her first time without Pepper since Tony had died. She had a business trip for Stark Industries. Normally Pepper would insisted on staying home with Morgan but this time the business trip could cause the stocks to skyrocket if they we able to seal the deal. And Morgan couldn’t spend her whole life with Pepper as much as she hated to admit it. Pepper loved her daughter more than anything and although Sam and Bucky weren’t her first choice of Babysitters. most of the Avengers were doing their own thing. Also, Steve was home to watch Sam and Bucky to make sure they didn’t kill each other while trying to take care of Morgan. The two were trying to make Morgan a dessert and she found it amusing that they argued throughout the whole thing. Although she knew it was in good spirits. Steve had told her stories of how bad the two of them could get and this was just two friends having fun. She laughed at Bucky putting whipped cream on Sam’s head. _

 

_ “You think this is funny?” Sam asked in a serious tone but his smirk gave it away. She shook her head still giggling. He crossed his arms. “Well, just for that. You don’t get dessert.” Morgan stuck her tongue out at him. _

 

_ “Did I hear dessert?” Steve asked, as he walked into the kitchen.  _

 

_ “Yes.” Sam said. “You can have Morgan’s piece because she laughed at me.” Sam looked indignant. Bucky leaned down to Morgan. _

 

_ “You can have some of mine.” Bucky said. She squealed in excitement and hugged him around the neck. “I’m her favorite now.” Sam gasped and clutched his chest.   _

 

_ “Oh no you don’t.” Sam said as he placed a large plate of the dessert in front of her. She smiled widely. _

 

_ “Thank you!” She said and grabbed her fork. The guys sat down and started to eat their own pieces.  _

 

_ “This is  _ actually _ good, you guys.” Steve said.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” They both said before glaring at each other.  _

 

_ “He was talking to me, Samuel Thomas Wilson.” Bucky said. Sam made an offended noise and grasped at his chest again.  _

 

_ “Steven are you hearing this?” He asked.  _

 

_ “He middle named you. I’m not getting involved.” Steve said, holding his hands up in a surender pose. It didn’t suit him but it was funny.  _

 

_ “He was talking to both of us.” Sam said.  _

 

_ “I don’t think so.”  _

 

_ “What do you mean ‘I don’t think so’ he said you  _ guys _ with an S!” Sam exclaimed. _

 

_ “I didn’t hear that.” _

 

_ “That’s because you’re an old deaf man.” _

 

_ “No, no. That’s Steve.” Bucky clarified. _

 

_ “Hey!”  _

 

_ “Can’t you both be old deaf men?” Sam asked, ignoring Steve’s exclamation.  _

 

_ “I’m not deaf  _ and _ I can hear you talking about me.” Steve said.  _

 

_ “You’re both like two hundred years old.” Sam said.  _

 

_ “Guys?” Steve asked. _

 

_ “I am  _ not _ two hundred.” Bucky said. “I’m 108.” _

 

_ “Guys?” Steve tried again. _

 

_ “Like that’s much better.”  _

 

_ “Guys!” Steve yelled. They looked to him. “What’s in this?”  _

 

_ “It’s filled with strawberries I think.” Bucky said. “Why?” Steve went pale and they looked at Morgan whose face was blotchy and she was wheezing.  _

 

_ “Can’t… Breath.” She wheezed scratching at her neck.  _

 

_ “FRIDAY call an ambulance!” Sam yelled. _

 

_ “Already done.” She replied. Although her voice was calm they could all hear the panic laced in her voice.  _

 

_ “Where’s your epipen?” Steve asked.  _

 

_ “M-mom… has it.” She said before taking another wheezy breath.  _

 

_ “She’s allergic to Strawberries!” Steve yelled at the two of them. “Didn’t Pepper tell you?”  _

 

_ “I-I don’t know!” Bucky stuttered. Steve sighed.  _ __   
  


_ “I’m going to pick you up and bring you downstairs so it’s easier for the paramedics, okay?” Steve told her. She nodded and coughed trying to breath. Steve did exactly that he didn’t wait he just ran. Bucky and Sam right behind him.  _

 

_ The paramedics were almost there by the time they got out front. Steve handed the tiny girl over to them, she was barely breathing. They shouted orders and one looked at the trio.  _

 

_ “One of you can ride in the ambulance, the other two will have to follow.” He said. They all nodded. _

 

_ “I’ll go.” Steve said, slightly glaring at them. The nodded sheepishly and went towards one of the many cars that were there for transportation.They looked back at Steve who seemed to be answering questions from the paramedics. Sam slid behind the wheel and  Bucky got into the passage side.  _

 

_ “She’s going to be okay, right?” Bucky asked. Sam looked over at him.  _

 

_ “She has to.” He replied. They didn’t say another word the entire ride there. _

 

_ The two of them ran inside and stopped dead when they saw Steve sitting down in the waiting room. He glanced up at the two of them before leaning back. They both gave him a questioning look.  _

 

_ “They took her in, I was told to wait.” He said to them. “The paramedics said she was going to be okay but they need to do a few things.” The two sank back into the chairs in relief. She was okay. Morgan was going to be okay.  _

 

_ “Morgan Stark’s parents?” A nurse said. The three of them stood up. She looked at the and frowned. They didn’t look like Morgan. Bucky was the most like her but even still there wasn’t enough of a resemblance to say they were related. Maybe distant cousins. “Parents?” She asked again.  _

 

_ “We took her here. Here parents aren’t around.” Sam said. She looked at them, shocked. It wasn’t everyday you see the Winter Soldier and both Captain Americas. It was a bit shocking.  _

 

_ “Here mother is away right now.” Bucky said. She nodded realizing that it was Tony Stark’s daughter and she shouldn’t ask about that. The Avengers were sensitive about that. Understandably so. _

 

_ “Follow me please.” She said. The nurse led the group down the hall and through the hospital before stopping in front of the door. “She in there but resting, such a young girl with such a reaction can take a lot out of her. Be more careful next time, you got really lucky. A second later and we might not have been able to help.” With that she left. The three of them entered the room quietly and sat down in a few of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and sighed. There was the steady beep of the heart monitor that was  _ way _ too familiar to all of them. They all looked at her. They really  _ were  _ lucky. What if Steve wasn’t there? They might have killed her. None of them could stand the thought of losing Morgan. It wasn’t fair.  _

 

_ “Who’s going to tell Pepper?” Steve asked them, crossing his arms. They both looked to him with a mixture of pleading and sheepishness. He sighed and muttered something neither of them could understand. “You two owe me big.” He said before walking out of the room with his phone. He had her number on speed dial. _

 

_ “Hello?” She asked. Steve held his breath for a moment.  _

 

_ “Hey Pepper.” He said.  _

 

_ “Steve? Hey, is everything okay?” She asked, noticing his tone. _

 

_ “Actually,”  _

 

_ Pepper didn’t waste anytime. She was actually in a meeting at the time but Steve had called and there was no way she wasn’t going to answer him. Steve promised to only call in there was an emergency  The people in her meeting understood. But when she heard Morgan was in the hospital she didn’t waste a second. She hung up and backed her bag up and started out the door yelling the board that her daughter was dying. Since they were actually decent people they looked concerned, not that Pepper noticed. She had only one thought, and that was Morgan. Happy was waiting for her outside, he frowned when he saw her come out so early but got in the car anyway.  _

 

_ “To the hotel then?” He asked her.  _

 

_ “No to the airport, now!” She yelled. He nodded and drove off.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Bad meeting? Not good people? Why not grab your clothes first?” _

 

_ “It’s Morgan.” She replied. Happy sped.  _

  
  


_ Morgan woke up in a strange bed. It was comfortable but not hers. She was also not in her own clothes. In fact, she didn’t even remember going to bed. She opened her eyes to a white ceiling. It was sort of familiar. A tube was in her arm and a face makes on her to help her breath. Oh, she was in a hospital. She vaguely remembered when she met Steve in the hospital. She looked over to her side to see her family in various chairs sleeping. There was no light expect some little coming in through the door. Her neck stung. The memory of what happened before. Strawberries. It tasted good, she liked the taste of them but she would never eat them again. Not after this. She hated not being able to breath. She couldn’t get Steve’s attention, she couldn’t speak and she hated it. Everyone was there, the avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Peter. It was probably very late and they were all tired. They slept without making much noise. Her throat was dry and it hurt like hell. She made a noise, waking Rhodey alone as he was closest.  _

 

_ “Hey!” He whispered yelled at her. “Hey baby, what’s wrong?” He asked kneeling at her bedside. Morgan placed her hand on her throat. “What do you need? Water?” She nodded. He got up and grabbed a bottle and pressed it to her lips. She drank and immediately felt better. He pulled it away and brushed her hair back. “How you feeling, baby girl?” She shrugged.  _

 

_ “Tired.” She replied. “How long have I been sleeping?” Rhodey shrugged. _

 

_ “You had been out when I got here.” He said. She nodded. There was a silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t comforting.  _

 

_ “I liked it.” She said in a quiet voice. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I liked it. The taste. Strawberries taste good. Not that I’d ever eat them again. I hated the feeling afterwards. It’s not worth the pain afterward.” She said. Rhodey let out a laugh. Just like Tony. _

 

_ “Get some more rest Baby girl. You’ll feel better soon, okay?” Rhodey said. Morgan nodded and closed her eyes. _

 

_ Pepper woke up and fretted over her a few times. Got her water and promised her everything was going to be okay. Which she knew but it calmed her mom down so she let it be. _

 

_ Bucky and Sam apologize at least 28 times. She lost track over number 27 but she knew there had been more than that. She assured them that it was fine but they kept saying it. Sam and Bucky were not allowed to be alone with her for more than ten minutes. For almost two years after that. _

 

_ Steve apologized as well, which puzzled her.  _ He _ didn’t do anything wrong. But luckily he knew her very well and explained. He said that he should’ve have checked with them to make sure they knew she had an allergy. If Morgan was being honest herself, she didn’t even realize that her allergy was that bad. Even if they did tell her, she  _ might  _ have eaten it anyway.  _ Might _. But she was okay. That’s all that mattered really. _

 

Scott and Hope looked at the new portal they had been working on. It was different this time, more advanced. It was an actually portal now, no longer inside of a van. With all four of them working on it this time, along with Bruce who promised to help as best he could. Although he didn’t quite understand the physics of the quantum realm or even how it worked, he told them he’d try his best to help. After all the last time he tried time travel without Tony he had turned Scott into a baby. He did not want to risk doing that again. Morgan as a baby or as an old woman would be scary enough on its own, not knowing if they could get her back the same again. But Pepper, she would be furious beyond furious. Yikes.

 

The group stood and looked at their work. It wasn’t done yet. This one would take a little while, after all they hadn’t built one of these in forever. They would finish it soon though. It was just take some time. They didn’t have that though. No time. They needed Morgan back. She helped everyone more than she knew. The looked at each other, knowing that they all were thinking the same thing. They got back to work, a feeling of forgetting something lingered in the back of their minds.

 

Tony opened his shut eyes after the gunshot. He didn’t feel any pain. He saw Morgan standing there. Her arm outstretched blocking him. Saving him. Had she taken the shot. The battle stood still as he noticed the bullet on the ground. It was smashed into being flat. Her hand had been more powerful than the bullet and a stronger force than one. She breathed heavily as he heard the familiar whine of the repulsors. Morgan looked down at her hand and checked the power. She could do this. She recoiled her hand before shooting it out again, she fired the weapon once at the man who shot at Tony sending him flying and no longer an issue. 

 

“Enough power for one more shot?” She muttered. “Wow these things take a lot of power.” Another man pulled a gun on her. She knew the probability of the bullet hitting her hand was little to none. She shot her repulsor a second time and knocked the man back.

 

“Morgan!” Steve yelled. In the confusion of the battle, Steve had lost his shield to a hydra agent who was currently running at her with it. He jumped up and aimed the shield at her. The vibranium shield. Her life seemed to move in slow motion. She watched as he started to come down, the shield with him. She had to think fast. Her eyes flickered to her hand which now held a faint purple glow. The energy from the bullets. She brought her hand up to meet the shield half way. The sound it made when the two forces combined was deafening for people within a twelve foot radius let alone Morgan herself. The man before her had dropped the shield and propelled into the building behind him. She shook from the vibrations of the impact. She looked down at the shield, it had her hand dent in it. She couldn’t hear anything. Tony stood up and rushed to her. He started to speak but she couldn’t hear him.

 

“What?! I can’t hear anything!” She yelled at him. He winced at her volume. “Sorry.” She said quietly even though she couldn’t hear it. 

 

“Are you okay?!” He yelled. She nodded, still shaking. Steve and the rest of the Avengers had now surrounded them. Steve picked up his shield and stared at it in awe.

 

“How did you do that?” He asked. She frowned and looked at Clint. 

 

‘What did he say?’ She signed. Clint signed back what Steve had said. She held up her left hand, which was shaking even more violent than the rest of her, which was saying something. She copied the motion from earlier when she revealed her hand to Bucky. Insanely careful not to show them her engraving. 

 

“ Vibranium.” She said, trying to keep her voice at a normal level, although she couldn’t hear herself. They looked at her in shock and awe before her body couldn’t take it anymore she fell to her knees and everyone jumped. They feel beside her and asked her various questions. 

 

“What do you need?” She actually heard someone say. 

 

“T-Tasha.” She muttered. The entire group was stunned into silence as almost no one was allowed to call her Tasha. Natasha immediately grabbed the shaking girl and pulled her close to try and calm her down. She sang softly in Russsian as she picked her up and lead her back to the car leaving the Avengers, once again, shocked in their wake. 

 

Bucky sat in the backseat with Natasha and Morgan, Morgan sat in the middle of them. He didn’t exactly trust anyone else and after seeing what the little girl could do and the fact that she was hurt, he didn’t want to leave her. Morgan leaned her head against Natasha’s shoulder and rested her eyes. Natasha brushed her hair down and whispered in Russian. She could hear again and the shaking stopped. Tony had implemented the van with JARVIS so everyone could talk to her. 

 

“Thank you.” Tony said. “You saved my life.” She shook her head.

 

“No problem. We  _ really _ need you in the future.” She replied.

 

“How did you do that?” Tony asked. 

 

“My hand.” She replied. “Remember when I said there was an explosion when I was in your lab? Well it kind of blew my hand off. I was gifted with this from people who are very technologically advanced. They couldn’t figure out the arc reactor technology however and the replusors only had enough for two fires.”

 

“But how did you dent Cap’s shield?” Clint asked. “It's made of Vibranium.”

 

“So is my hand.” She said. “It also absorbs energy and when the bullet had hit it gave me enough to knock the guy back.” Tony sat back and huffed.

 

“Man, the future must be so advanced.” He muttered.

 

“Actually,” Morgan said, sitting up so she was no longer leaning her head against Natasha. “It’s only about-” She paused figuring out the years things happened. “About three to four years away from being developed. Don’t worry Steve, I’ll fix your shield when we get back.” 

 

“I’m not worried.” He said. “What about Bucky?” Bucky looked up at that. 

 

“Right. I need to make a phone call. We’ll need a plane and a map.” She said. 

 

“I can do that.” Tony said. 

 

“I know.” She said before leaning back on Natasha and closing her eyes. Somehow that statement made almost everyone shiver. 

 

They arrived at the tower and Bucky was wary of everyone and stayed close to Morgan. But he knew she had to do somethings that he would probably get in the way if he stayed. He watched as she tapped away on her phone. The elevator dinged and everyone stepped off. Morgan turned towards Bucky. He did everything in his power to not flinch.  

 

“I’m going to have to work and it may or may not be dangerous so you can explore the tower and talk to everyone if you’d like. I’m sure they’d be happy to talk to you and explain whatever you need, okay?” She said. He nodded slowly. She beamed up at him and walked away with her phone at her ear. 

 

Morgan walked towards her room as she listened to the ringing of her phone. Morgan pleaded that she would pick up.

 

_ Click _

 

“Hello?” Shuri asked. 

 

“Hey.” Morgan replied. “I may or may not need your help.” 

 

“Well, if it isn’t our little time traveler. How’s the past treating you?” She asked, ignoring Morgan asking for help.

 

“It’s good. I’ve met some people that I haven’t seen in a while.” Morgan said.

 

“How are you holding up?” Shuri asked, knowing that it was hard for her. Shuri had lost her father too. They understood each other’s grief. 

 

“I’m doing well.” Morgan said. She was surprised at how little of a lie that was. “But I need your help.” She stated again.  

 

“What do you need?” She asked. Morgan smiled and took a breath.

 

“You see,” She started.

 

It took an hour. A full hour before Morgan was able to actually ask her the question she called for. An hour of explaining everything that had happened and what she was going to do. Shuri had called her crazy enough to be a genius. Morgan went down to Tony’s lab and grabbed a hell of a lot of parts of things that she knew Tony didn’t need and headed up onto the roof.

 

Bucky wondered for a while. He explored floor after floor and made mental notes of everything. Escape routes, hazards and even what people were doing outside. It was something engraved into him after years of being with Hydra. After what he saw today, teammate protecting teammate, a child saving a man’s life, he could tell that these people were nothing like Hydra. Doesn’t mean he still shouldn’t be cautious. He stepped out of the elevator to where the rest of Morgan’s friends were. He tensed and walked out planning on finding Morgan, asking if she needed any help. What she was doing was something to help Bucky get himself back. He probably should be helping. The Avengers noticed him however. 

 

“Bucky.” The tall blond, who he was pretty sure was named Steve. He was very familiar. “You know you can talk to us, right?”

 

“We aren’t going to hurt you.” The small brunet with glasses replied. Bruce he was pretty sure someone called him. 

 

“I was just looking for Morgan.” He said softly. 

 

“JARVIS?” The other blond in the room asked. “Where’s Morgan?”

 

“Miss is on the roof of the tower.” JARVIS replied. Bucky flinched when the disembodied voice spoke. Today was very strange. 

 

“The roof?” Steve frowned. 

 

The group made their way up to the roof. They were kind of concerned. Morgan was a strange kid but being on the roof seemed odd, even for her. What they found, was even stranger. She sat on the floor of the roof, her hands inside a large machine next to her. Her phone lying on the floor next to her. 

 

“Connect the wires.” The phone said. Morgan stuck her tongue out in focus before she jerked back and sighed. “Careful they may electrocute you if you’re not.”

 

“Couldn’t have told me that before?” Morgan replied, before continuing to build whatever the machine was. 

 

“Sorry, Hey! It worked you’re showing up! You did it!” The phone said excitedly. Morgan laughed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“You sound surprised.” She snarked playfully back.

 

“Come on you have like ancient technology there! I’d be surprised if  _ I  _ could do it.” The group stared at her. She looked over and smiled. 

 

“Gimme a sec and we can leave.” She said before addressing the phone. “Did you record it?” 

 

“Yes, and it is good! I’m sure we can convince me to help!” The phone said.

 

“You did it once, I’m sure you can do it again.” Morgan replied as she plugged some wires into her hand. It looked so weird since it was still cloaked to look human. 

 

“Sending it now.” The phone as the machine powered up and Morgan hung up the phone The electricity coming from it was visible and everyone stared at it before the wires plugged into her hand glowed blue. There was a large flash and as soon as it started, it was over. 

 

“What just happened?!” Tony exclaimed. 

 

“Inter-time messaging directly from one source to another!” She exclaimed happily. 

 

“And you built that?” She nodded proudly.

 

“Come on. We should go now. We want to fix Bucky right?” She said walking away. Morgan was strange to them but they really  _ did _ like her. 

 

“Where to?” Clint asked as he sat in the pilot seat of the plane Tony had gotten for them to use. Morgan smiled slyly.

 

“Wakanda.” She replied


	9. Doubts are Creeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated even if you didn't leave kudos. Don't ask me why I just do, I love them.
> 
> Early Chapter because I'm going away and will have time to write but wifi is bad so probably I won't be able to post. Hence why I'm posting today :)

_______

 

**Doubts are creeping in**

**How in my god can I win**

**If only you were here**

_______

 

_ Harley was one of the only people who didn’t stick around. He didn’t know Morgan much but he found out that Morgan liked to write letters and the two were pen pals. It was over a year before he saw Morgan again. Harley was in college, and he was honestly studying. He actually was for once in his life. He had a big test coming up. He needed to get a good grade on this. He was doing well but he didn’t want to break that streak. Harley was doing good. Of course the one year anniversary of Tony Stark’s death was coming up. He was upset, but he had tests to worry about. It was an unusually cold day and an even colder night. Harley jumped when his phone rang. He sighed as he looked at his caller I.D, it was his friend who was working the front door. _

 

_ “Yes?” He answered.  _

 

_ “Hey Harley? There’s a girl here asking for you.” His friend replied. _

 

_ “What? Who?” He asked, putting his book aside.  _

 

_ “I don’t know. She refuses to tell me. She said she’ll only talk to you.” Harley sighed. Whoever this girl was, she was obviously upset and he would have to at least see what she wants.  _

 

_ “I’ll be right there.” He said, sounding defeated. Harley grabbed his room key and left to see who was there and what she wanted. He was shocked to see Morgan Stark sitting in a chair. Her eyes were red and puffy her arms crossed and a tiny Iron man suitcase. “Morgan?!” Harley exclaimed. Morgan looked up and rushed over to him, suitcase in her hand. She buried her face into his pant leg.  _

 

_ “I’m staying with you from now on.” She said, it was muffled by his pant leg. He pushed her away a bit so he could be eye level as he bent down.  _

 

_ “Morgan? What’s wrong? Why are you here?  _ How _ are you here?” He asked. She didn’t answer, she looked down and refused to meet his eye. Harley sighed and stood up glaring at his friend. “Why on earth did you  _ not _ tell me that the girl waiting for me was a six year old Morgan Stark?” _

 

_ “That’s Morgan Stark?! That’s why she looks so familiar.” He said. Harley rolled his eyes and took Morgan’s hand. “Come on, let’s go to my room and talk.” Morgan followed but Harley could see the tears in her eyes. He unlocked his dorm and placed her on his elevated bed which she would never be able to reach without his help. She had her father’s height. _

 

_ “Nice room.” She muttered.  _

 

_ “Morgan, how did you get here?” Harley asked.  _

 

_ “I bought a bus ticket.” She said. “I acted like the lady in front of me was my mom. Then I walked here.” Harley frowned and realized why her hands were so cold before. He wrapped the blanket around her which she pulled closer around her.  _

 

_ “Why would you do that?” He asked. She shrugged.  _

 

_ “I want to live with you now.” She said. “I have clothes and books. I’m small and don’t take up much space. I can live under your bed.”  _

 

_ “Morgan, does your Mom know you’re here?” He asked. Morgan shook her head. “Does Steve know you’re here?” He tried. Morgan shook her head again. “Does anyone know you’re here?” Morgan just shook her head. _

 

_ “No.” She said plainly. Harley sighed. _

 

_ “Morgan, why did you run away?” Morgan didn’t answer. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Morgan started to cry again. Harley hugged her and brushed her hair back.  _

 

_ “Mom won’t talk to me.” She hiccuped between sobs. “No one will.” A pause to cry. “Dad- Daddy’s been gone al- almost a year and I know- know it’s ha-hard for them-them but I miss him to- too.” She cried. Harley didn’t let go as he sat her down in his lap.  _

 

_ “Hey Morgan it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. It’s just hard right now. It’s always hard the first year.” He said.  _

 

_ “Did I do something wrong?” She asked. “Do they not like me anymore?” Harley froze. _

 

_ “Of course they still like you, Morgan. They love you, they’re just having some issues dealing with your Dad’s sacrifice.” He said. She bit her lip and rested against him. It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep. He placed her down on his bed, wrapped up in the blanket he gave her. It wasn’t  _ that _ long of a walk from the bus station to his dorm but it was freezing out and she was six. She had taken a bus, alone, from New York. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed Pepper’s number.  _

 

_ Pepper’s scream made everyone jumped to attention and rush to her. She was pale and staring at a piece of paper. She was in Morgan’s room. The paper had messy-ish handwriting written in purple ink. It was from Morgan’s favorite pen. They all stood breathing heavily as none of them were expected her to scream.  _

 

_ “What is it?” Rhodey asked, kneeling down next to her. He was home for Tony’s death day. He wanted to be there with Pepper and Morgan. She held a shaky hand out with the note in it. He quickly read it and looked as shocked at Pepper. _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Sam exclaimed, pretty fed up with no one telling them anything.  _

 

_ “Morgan left.” He whispered.  _

 

_ “What?!” Steve yelled.  _

 

_ “She left, ran away!” Rhodey yelled.  _

 

_ “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Bucky yelled. “Why?”  _

 

_ “We’ve been so distant lately.” Pepper said, stumbling as she stood up. “We haven’t been talking to her. We’ve been ignoring a six year old girl, Tony Stark’s daughter, a year after losing her father.”  _

 

_ “We didn’t.” Sam whispered.  _

 

_ “We did.” Bucky confirmed.  _

 

_ “It was hard for us we didn’t even realize how hard it would be for her. I guess we thought that she didn’t understand or was too young. We didn’t even think about how hard this must be for her.” Steve said.  _

 

_ “We have to find her.” Rhodey said, already starting towards the door.  _

 

_ “When was that note written?” Bucky asked. “When was the last anyway saw her?” _

 

_ “A few hours ago.” Sam said.  _

 

_ “Yesterday.” Pepper confided.  _

 

_ “This Morning.” Rhodey said. “FRIDAY, when did Morgan leave?”  _

 

_ “She left about four hours ago.” FRIDAY replied. _

 

_ “Why did you tell us?!” Steve yelled. _

 

_ “She told me not to tell you after overriding my code.” She said.  _

 

_ “She couldn’t have made it that far.” Steve said. “She’s six years old, how far can a six year old get on her own. She’s only been gone for four hours.” Pepper’s phone rang. She frowned as she saw it was Harley. She slowly picked it up. _

 

_ “Hello?” She asked.  _

 

_ “Hey, Pepper.” He said. “I think I have something of yours.” He was whispering but Pepper didn’t care. She brushed her hair out of her face and let out a huff. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude Harley but we have a situation here. Morgan’s missing and we have no clue where she is.” Pepper replied. _

 

_ “I know.” Harley said.  _

 

_ “You know?” Pepper asked shaking her head and blinking.  _

 

_ “Yeah. She’s here.” He said. _

 

_ “What?!” Pepper yelled, everyone looked at her, not knowing what was going on on the other line.  _

 

_ “Yeah, she showed just a few minutes ago. I let her into my dorm and I asked what was wrong. She told me the story and then fell asleep. She’s sleeping right now.” He replied. Pepper put him on speaker phone. _

 

_ “How did she even get there?” Pepper asked. _

 

_ “Well, Morgan told me that she bought a bus ticket here and pretended that the woman in front of her was her mom, without the girl knowing of course. Then she walked from the bus stop here with her little Iron man suitcase. Now, she’s sleeping.” Harley.  _

 

_ ‘She’s at Harley’s?’ Sam mouthed. Pepper nodded.  _

 

_ “Do you know why she ran?” Pepper asked softly, afraid of the answer. Harley didn’t answer at first. _

 

_ “I think you should ask her that.” He replied at last. “You can come pick her up tomorrow or tonight. It’s your choice.”  _

 

_ “I’m coming now.” Pepper said before hanging up. She ran outside without so much of a look to anyone else. She got into the rescue armor and flew off towards her daughter’s location. Rhodey looked at the rest of them.  _

_   
_ _ “I’m guessing we should follow in the car so Pepper doesn’t do something stupid, like fly Morgan home.” He said, walking towards the cars. _

 

_ Pepper showed up a bit later. She walked into the dorm room shocking Harley’s friend. He fell off his chair and she tilted her head at him.  _

 

_ “Harley’s room.” She demanded. It wasn’t a question. She wanted her daughter. He pointed down the hall.  _

 

_ “R-Room 36.” He stuttered. Pepper walked down the hallway as her suit dismembered around her. She knocked on his door and in the process woke up Morgan. She sat up rubbed her eyes and sniffed. Harley got up and opened the door.  _

 

_ “Morgan,” He said. “Your mom’s here.” Morgan curled into herself further. She didn’t want to be in trouble. Pepper came in and Harley stepped out even though it was his room.  _

 

_ “Morgan.” She said as she down on the bed. Morgan didn’t say anything. “Morgan, I’m really sorry.” She said. Morgan sat up.  _ Pepper _ was sorry? Why? Wasn’t Morgan in trouble for running away? “I’m sorry we’ve been ignoring you. We haven’t been thinking of you, of how hard it would be for you too.” She placed her hand on Morgan’s head. “Can you forgive me?” Morgan sat up.  _

_   
_ _ “You’re not mad?” She asked. Pepper smiled sadly.  _

 

_ “A little but not much. I’m sorry we made you feel like you had to runaway.” Pepper replied Morgan climbed into her lap and there they stayed for awhile.  _

 

_ Harley didn’t do well on the test the next day. _

  
  


“Wakanda?” Tony asked. “Really? That place is primitive.” Morgan simply hummed and nodded.

 

“I’m sure.” She replied. Tony made a noise of uncertainty but pulled up the map for Clint anyway. 

 

“Okay.” Steve said. “What’s the plan?” Morgan shifted.

 

“You’re not going to like it.” She said. The group looked at her suspiciously. 

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked. Morgan made a face. 

 

“It’s a  _ lot _ of waiting around for you guys.” She said. 

 

“Aw boo!” Clint cried.

 

“What do you mean ‘for you guys’?” Natasha asked, glaring a bit. 

 

“Well, basically, the plan is for you guys to wait here. On the plane- quinjet thing and do not intervene unless I am killed.” She said, before placing an earpiece in. It was cloaked as soon as it was fully in. They wouldn’t even have known it was in there if they hadn’t seen her put it in. 

 

“Killed?!” Steve exclaimed. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I,” She said with confidence she didn’t feel. “Am going to reveal some secrets, and trust me, it’s a secret that they want to keep.” 

 

“Why can’t one of us go with you?” Clint asked from up front. 

 

“You’re well recognizable, they’d know somethings off if one of the Avengers showed up knowing all their secrets.” She said as she tapped a few things on the quinjet. “There, now I can talk to you even when I’m inside. We can do this and Bucky will be fine. He’ll get his memories back!”

 

“I don’t want you to kill yourself for me.” Bucky said quietly. Morgan turned to him and smiled.

 

“Hey, I won’t!” She said happily. “There is a-” She paused. “94.78% chance that I won’t die  _ and _ they’ll help you get your memories back. Those are some pretty good odds.” 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Bruce asked. “Because if he’s already starting to regain his memories they will eventually come back on it’s own.” Morgan looked down and shook her head.

 

“They might but it would take way too long and relapses may or may not be common. He may revert back into the Winter Soldier and attack. It’s not his fault  _ at all _ .” She stressed the fact that he had no control. “Also the trigger words might not go away and whenever they’re said, he’ll revert back. This is the safest way to go about this. Not just for him but for everyone.”

 

“Expect you.” Steve replied. She rolled her eyes.

 

“The safest way for me is to sit on the couch and not move or speak and wait for my family to get me home. I’ve got too far to do the ‘safe’ thing.” Morgan said. Steve shook his head.

 

“We’re landing soon.” Clint said. She smiled and nodded. She did a once over at her appearance. She was wearing jean shorts and Tony’s AC/DC shirt which he demanded to have back, she simply shrugged at him and stuck her tongue out like the mature 15 year old she was. It was tucked into her shorts and her black combat boots from home on her feet. She was in no way presentable for royalty. She was, however, presentable for Shuri. 

 

The quinjet landed and the group got off while staying close by. She looked around and took a breath.

 

“Stay here and watch from the inside.” She said. “I should be in and out. I’ll update you when I can and if you don’t hear from me for two hours straight, leave. Don’t go in, don’t ask for me, leave.” She said leaving no room for protesting. 

 

“What should we do?” Clint asked. She shrugged. 

 

“Whatever you like. Talk, hang around relax maybe. Just be ready to take Bucky in.” She replied. The group looked at each other then retreated back into the quinjet. Morgan took a breath to calm herself down. The odds she didn’t tell them was that there was a 46.82% chance she could be shot down as soon as the border patrol heard she knew about Shuri. She walked towards the border of Wakanda with confidence. She simply faked it. Fake it til you make it. She could totally do this. She watched as two border guards noticed her and started walking over. She held her breath. She couldn’t do this.

 

Steve stood looking at Bucky, not that Bucky was paying attention. He was staring out the window at Morgan. It made sense that he was protective over her. After all she did help him and save him from Hydra. He wasn’t going back because of her. He was okay because of  _ her _ . It was Morgan and Bucky must’ve felt grateful for that. 

 

“You can stop staring.” He said. So apparently he  _ was  _ paying attention. Bucky got up from where he was sitting to next near,  _ not _ next to but near Steve. He squinted at him. “I know you though.” He said softly. “Your mom’s name was… Sarah.” He said. “Sorry that’s weird, but it remember it. And that… you use to stuff your shoes with newspapers…” Steve looked at him in awe.

 

“That’s right.” He said with a smile. “I was your best friend growing up.” 

 

“I- I don’t remember much.” Bucky said. Steve nodded.

 

“I know. And I know it’s hard but Morgan’s going to fix you. It’s going to be alright.” He said. Bucky nodded. 

 

“Thanks Stevie.” He replied. Steve smiled at the familiar nickname. There was a clatter and the two of them looked up to see Tony, in a black skin tight outfit, stumbling over a seat belt.

 

“Damn it.” He muttered catching himself on the wall. 

 

“Did you change, Stark?” Clint asked, barely suppressing a laugh. Tony frowned and nodded.

 

“I’m getting ready. Just in case.” He said.    
  


“In case of what?” Bruce asked. “What requires a skin tight suit?” Tony frowned again. 

 

“I always wear this under the Iron man suit.” He replied. 

 

“You what now?” Steve asked, finally recovering from staring at Tony’s ass. Hey, it was a great ass. 

 

“Did you guys think I actually wore a suit under a Gold titanium alloy suit? Do you know how hot I would get? I’d die within minutes. This, however, cools and breaths.” Tony replied before turning around and staring out the window. He had grown attached to Morgan. They all had. He related to her because they were both so similar. Steve stared at Tony, longingly. Tony was smart, funny and really hot. He might have a little crush. But Tony was dating someone. Pepper Potts. Someone who was good for him. Sure Steve would jump off a cliff for a  _ chance _ to date Tony but he wouldn’t break Pepper and Tony up. It wasn’t right.

 

“Are you done drooling over Stark?” Bucky asked. Steve startled and looked at him in shock.

 

“Am I  _ that _ obvious?” Steve asked. Did Tony know?

 

“No, I just…” A pause. “Know you.” He said.

  
  


“Who are you?” The guard asked. 

 

“Morgan.” She replied.

 

“Morgan what?” He asked. His friend had yet to say anything. He was huge though and just standing there was threatening.

 

“Just Morgan please. My last name is kind of private.” She replied with a casual shrug.

 

“What are you doing here?” His friend finally spoke up. She stood up a bit straighter. This was the moment of truth. 

 

“I’m looking for Shuri.” She said. They froze. Shuri wasn’t known to most of the world just Wakanda. “You know.” She continued after they didn’t say anything. “The head of you technological development, all your vibranium and stuff. The Black Panther armor stuff and things.” Her tone was nonchalant even though she was anything but. They tensed. 

 

“Come with us.” The smaller one said. They each grabbed one of her arms and started to pull her away from the border. Back towards Wakanda. She turned to the quinjet which wasn’t visible from there, and nodded. Her plan was going pretty well, considering that she wasn’t just killed. They used their bracelets to contact the most powerful people in Wakanda. What they didn’t know was that Shuri was teaching her their language. She wasn’t fluent by any means, but she could get enough of it to understand the gist of the message they sent. She knew what was coming. She would be in front of the royal family.

 

“Is everything going good?” Someone hissed in her ear. The earpiece, Tony figured out how to contact her.

 

“Yep.” She muttered just loud enough for the earpiece to hear it but quiet enough so the guards thought it was a cough. They gave her a glance but didn’t say anything. “You know.” She said, now to the guards. “I  _ can _ walk on my own. I don’t  _ need _ an escort.” One of the guards snorted and shoved her along further. She simply shrugged and kept walking.

 

They reached the city after a while of walking. It wasn’t too far of a walk but it was enough so that Morgan was tired. But she was still determined. Her goal was to, obviously, help Bucky but her personal goal was the freak them out as best she could. Show them she knew all about them, just enough to freak them out but not enough to the point where she’d get hurt. The guards opened the door to reveal each clan’s leader along with the kind, queen, prince, princess and the entire Dora Milaje, mostly around Shuri which was understandable since she was the one Morgan was ‘after’.

 

“This is Morgan.” The smaller guard said. “She asked for Shuri and knows more than she should about us.” Morgan stepped forward to be in the dead center of the circle. She smiled and did the Wakanda forever motion with her arms, shocking everyone into silence. Short, white girl knowing so much about Wakanda was understandable a shock. 

 

“King T’Chaka.” She greeted with a head bow. “Queen mother Ramonda. Prince T’Challa.” She paused and turned her entire body to face Shuri. The Dora Milaje put their spears in front of her. A few aimed at Morgan. “Princess Shuri.”

 

“How do you know about us?” T’Chaka bellowed from his seat. She shrugged. 

 

“I know a lot of things.” He simply glared at her. His patience running thin. She glanced at T’Challa, he too was barely suppressing a glare. His family and country was being threatened it was understandable. It was now or never. She uncloaked her hand and pressed buttons before anyone could react. A hologram showed up, coming out of her wrist, showing Shuri. 

 

“Hey Shuri!” Her hologram yelled. “It’s future you. The girl was playing this, her name is Morgan. Her hand, it’s your design. You made it for her. She’s like the little sister you never had. Yes, she is from the future too, in case she didn’t tell you or you didn’t believe her. In case you don’t believe me here…” Shuri started talking in her mother tongue, telling her past-self things so that she knew it was real. “Anyway, you need to help her. She has a bunch of friends with her and one of them has been through brainwashing. You need to fix him. It’ll be the first of many broken white boys you will fix. Trust me. Anyway don’t get frustrated if you don’t get it at first, I know you can do it, because I did it. So yeah, that’s all. Trust her, she’s good.” The hologram flickered out and the whole room stayed silent. Unsure of what to make of that.

 

“Is it true?” T’Chaka asked. “Are you from the future?” Morgan nodded.

 

“Yes. And to fix my friend. I need her help.” 

 

“I can do it!” Shuri said. “That was me, I know it was. If I say I should help her I believe me.” Morgan smiled. “Go get your friends and bring them here.” Morgan nodded and tapped her earpiece. 

 

“I did it.” She said. “I’ll come get you guys in a minute. Bucky,” She paused. “Your memories are as good as back.” 

 

The Avengers were wary, especially Tony. Who, now, had normal clothes on. Wakanda had fooled the world for years and no one knew. Tony loved all the tech that was around but still felt uneasy. Although he was safe, it showed he knew careful which was handy in a case like this. Morgan led them to Shuri’s lab where she had already begun. Tony, Bruce and Morgan approached her asking if she needed any help. Between the four of them, it only took about seven hours to complete. It was two Starks, Bruce Banner and  _ Shuri _ , of course it only took seven hours. Morgan explained the entire process to Bucky. Telling him what would happen.

 

"If you're uncomfortable with it we can change it, the process I mean. Based on our calculations we've sped up the process to only take about a month. It won't feel like a minute to you though. It's your choice the process is strange and if you'd like we can find a different one." She said.

 

"It's great, Morgan." He said. "I will really get me memories back?" He asked her quietly. She nodded.

 

"Any remaining of Hydra's control will be gone. Expect memories." She replied. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded.

 

"I can't remember my past. I can't remember people. I only remember parts and it's killing me." He said. She smiled. 

 

"Alright." She said. 

 

"What about you?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Me?" She asked. He nodded. 

 

"Will you be there when I wake up?" She let out a breath, almost a sigh. 

 

"Probably not." She said. "I gotta go back to my time.  _ My _ family is working on it. They'll fix it in just a few days. I gotta go home. But when," she paused.  _ 'if'  _ she thought. "When I get back, you'll be there, and you won't remember me when you wake up." 

 

"I can't wait to meet you then." He said with a  _ real _ smile. She laughed. 

 

"You ready?" Shuri asked as he stepped into the chamber. He nodded. Shuri pressed a few buttons and it was over before it started. She turned to the Avengers. "I'll contact you when he gets back." 

 

"Shuri," Morgan said. "I can't thank you enough." She said with a smile. Shuri waved her off with a confident smile plastered to her face. 

 

"Little sister I never had huh?" Shuri joked. 

 

_ "I love you big sister" _ Morgan said in her language. Shuri paused then laughed. 

 

"Nice job kid." She said. 

 

"Back home?" Clint asked, sitting in the pilot seat. 

 

"Yep" Tony replied. Steve sat down next to Morgan, eyes slightly lingering on Tony. (After seeing him in the under suit Steve couldn't stop) Morgan snorted and shook her head. How her father could be  _ that  _ oblivious, she had no clue. 

 

"Is he going to be okay?" Steve asked. Morgan nodded

 

"Of course." She replied. "It'll work and in just a month he'll be back. Memories and all. It won't be the same as back then but, it'll be better." Steve nodded.

 

"Thank you Morgan." He said. She bumped her shoulder with his.

 

"It's the least I can do. After everything you've done for me." She replied. 

 

"Like what?" He asked. She snorted. 

 

"Okay, so this one time I had whooping cough, right?" Just like that, she was off. Telling stories about her childhood whenever an Avenger was involved. 

  
  


Things kinda went to hell after that. But in a good way. Sort of.

 

When they got back Pepper was waiting for them in the living room. It took a lot for her not to say mom. She hung back, not exactly letting her see her. It would be hard having her mom, the only person who was ever present in her life not recognize her. 

 

"Hey, Pep what's up?" Tony asked, kissing her on the cheek. She took a breath that Morgan, and only Morgan recognized. It was a breath she heard far too often. It was when Pepper was afraid, trying to not get upset. Whatever was about to happen it wasn't good. Morgan took Natasha hand and squeezed it. Natasha understood the guested and started to lead her away. 

 

"We need to talk." Pepper said. The two got into the elevator and went down to the lab, probably. Morgan was eternally grateful for Natasha leading her away. 

 

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked after the were out. Morgan bit her lip. 

 

"I think Pepper's going to break up with Tony." She said.

  
  


Morgan hated that she was right. She knew her mother too well.

 

Three hours after Pepper had left Morgan down to the lab. She noticed him lying on the floor, a bottle in his hand, his other arm thrown across his face. She smiled sadly and entered the override code she remembered. He barely flinched as she entered. She cleaned up a bottle on the floor and just threw it out. He looked up and wasn't expecting it to be Morgan. She took the bottle from his hand and dumped it out in the sink. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked lifting only his head. She only hummed in reply and smiled before walking towards the door. 

 

"Where are you going?" He asked. He wanted company but Morgan wasn't the person to do that. 

 

"Getting reinforcements." She replied. He wasn't wasted but he was drunk and even though she knew he wouldn't do anything it probably wasn't right to comfort her drunk dad, which he didn't know he was, over the break up of her parents. She walked up the stairs, not the elevator and towards Steve's room. He opened it and frowned. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't say anything. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him downstairs. She entered in her override code and pushed Steve in before closing the door behind her. He noticed Tony and didn't even question why. He just picked Tony up off the floor and onto the couch. Morgan didn't leave. She stood and listened through the speakers. 

 

"She left me." Tony said. "I missed meetings today and she said she's been thinking about it for awhile. Pepper said she'll be my friend still but it still hurts." A pause. "I knew it happen but I didn't expect it to hurt that much." 

 

"Oh Tony." Steve said and pulled him close. Morgan smirked and skipped upstairs and flopped on the bed and laughed. It was going great.


	10. Father are you there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early chapter, ish. I have to travel all day tomorrow which means no time to post so here I am. Rip. Anywho here y'all go.
> 
> No on really reads the notes but I LOVE love love! Reading comments about what you think will happen or what you want to happen or even like what you thought. 
> 
> Please comment I love them and I always love it when I see the comment count climb! Thank you so much for reading!

_________

 

**Father are you there**

**Somewhere in the stars**

**This one's for you**

**Wherever you are**

________

 

_Morgan was two years old when they realized that they made a huge parenting mistake. It really wasn’t their fault, they just didn't realize. It was Morgan’s first time meeting Rhodey since she was born. He had been out and around doing various deeds and didn’t have much time to see Morgan. Though he did love the kid and when he finally had time to go and see her, he left right away. Natasha was there, she’d been around the kid more than Rhodey and he was going to make up for it. This week. He would be with them all week._

 

_Rhodey pulled up and Tony opened the door running out to meet him. Rhodey rolled his eyes fondly and got out of the car. He was faced with an arm full of Tony._

 

_“Rhodey, honeybear, light of my life!” He cried. “I missed you.” Rhodey laughed letting him down gently._

 

_“I missed you too.” He said. “Now where’s my goddaughter!” Tony laughed and led him inside. Morgan was sitting on the floor with Natasha where she was babbling in Russian as she started to build things with blocks. “Is she saying actual words?”_

 

_“Yes,” Natasha replied with a smile. “It sort of makes sense.” Morgan tugged on Natasha’s hair lightly and called her attention back to her building. Natasha smiled as she picked Morgan up and stood up._

 

_“Tasha!” She whined making grabbing hands at her building. Natasha simply shook her head and placed Morgan in Rhodey’s arms._

 

_“Say hi to your Uncle Rhodey, sweetheart.” Natasha said. Pepper came in with lunch and she placed it on the table._

 

_“Rhoey!” She yelled dropping the d in her words._

 

_“She has trouble with D’s and N’s.” Pepper said. Morgan clung to his shirt talking in what seemed to be french._

 

_“How many languages have you taught this kid?” He asked with a laugh, he then turned to Morgan. “How you doing baby?” He asked her. She looked at him a frowned. She turned to Tony._

 

_"Cosa fatto dire?" (What did he say?) She asked him. Tony froze. She frowned when he didn't reply. She turned to the other side to Pepper. "qu'a t'il dit?" She asked her mom. Pepper but her hand to her mouth. Morgan frowned, obviously frustrated that no one was answering her. She bent back so she was facing Natasha. "Что он сказал!" She cried. Natasha looked at Tony. She was clearly done with whatever Morgan said._

 

_"You didn't teach your kid English?" She asked._

 

_"I guess we didn't realize." Pepper said._

 

_“You didn’t!” Rhodey hissed._

 

_“We did.” Tony said. “We spoke in English around her but never_ to _her, I guess. She didn’t pick up.” Morgan looked up at the ceiling._

 

_“Non capisco!” (I do not understand!) She yelled, clutching Rhodey’s shirt harder. She seemed most comfortable in Italian. Made sense since Tony spoke Italian to her. Tony sighed and took Morgan from her uncle._

 

_“Ehi piccola, come vorresti imparare una nuova lingua?” (How would you like to learn a new language) Tony asked her._

 

_“Si!” She yelled back, capping her hands. Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder._

 

_“I guess we have to cancel our plans.” She said smiling down at her daughter. Tony smiled as well._

 

_“I guess so. We can’t have her grow up in America without knowing English.” He said. Rhodey and Natasha looked at each other and Rhodey snorted._

 

_“No,” He said. “No you don’t.” Tony frowned._

 

_“What?” He asked._

 

_“You two,” Rhodey said pointing at Pepper and Tony. “Will stay down here all weekend and do… whatever, and Natasha and I will stay upstairs with Morgan and start to teach her English.” He paused. “And based off the fact that she can form full sentences in three different languages, I’m sure she’ll pick it up fast.” Tony opened his mouth to protest._

 

_“We couldn’t-”_

 

_“No you can, and will. I,” Natasha interrupted, causing Tony to deflate and Morgan to giggle. “Know Russian and she’ll understand that. We’ll go over the dictionary and teach her English from Russian.” She took Morgan from Tony and she clutched Natasha’s hair in her hand._

 

_“And there’s no way I’m missing my weekend with my goddaughter.” Rhodey said, giving Tony a look. Pepper and Tony laughed and shook their heads._

 

_“Seriously, you two can check on us whenever you want and if we need help you’ll be right there.” Natasha said. Pepper held her hands up in mock surrender._

 

_“Alright, Alright” She said. “You win, as long as you teach her English.” They both nodded. Morgan yawned and clutched Natasha’s hair tighter. It didn’t hurt, she wasn’t pulling just holding._

 

_“But first I think she needs a nap.” Natasha said. Morgan mumbled something which seemed to be in a mix of languages, including gibberish. Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking up stairs to put Morgan to bed. Rhodey followed._

 

_“Have fun kids.” He called over his shoulder._

 

_They had a great time. On Monday Tony and Pepper were in for a surprise._

 

_Monday afternoon was the time when they made their way upstairs, they heard lots of giggling and a bit of banging. They looked at each other and smiled, their house hadn’t been filled with this much laughter in awhile. Tony cracked the door open and smiled at the sight. Natasha’s hair, which she usually let down, half blonde and half her natural red, was up in a messy braid. It was obvious that Morgan had been the one to do it for her. He stifled a laugh as Pepper pushed the door all the way open. Morgan’s hair was in tiny pigtails, as big as the little amount of hair she had allowed. She sat on Rhodey’s lap as he sat with his legs crossed. They were all laughing. Morgan lit up as she saw her parents._

 

_“Mama!” She cried, standing up and rushing to Pepper. Pepper picked her daughter up. “I have bigails en mah hair!” She said. Pepper could’ve cried from joy. It was broken up and she was still dropping her T’s and D’s but she was speaking English._

 

_“That’s right baby!” She said. Morgan made grabby hands at Tony and Pepper passed her over._

 

_“Ahah!” (Dada) She said. “Tasha le meh braie her hair! I have fun wih hem!” She planted a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “I miss you.”_

 

_“I missed you too sweetheart!” He said and hugged her tightly._

 

_“Ow, ha hur!” She said. He laughed and let her go slightly. Natasha smiled and stepped forward towards them._

 

_“It’s pretty broken up and she doesn’t have great pronunciation but she’s pretty good for one weekend.” She said. Morgan huffed and crossed her arms._

 

_“Nah!” She yelled, purposely in English. “I really goo!”_

 

_“We went through the entire dictionary.” Rhodey said taking Morgan from Tony. “And yes Morgan you are really good.” She sniffed and raised her head confidently._

 

_“Seh, I old you!”  She said. Rhodey raised an eyebrow then looked at Tony._

 

_“She definitely is your kid.” Tony laughed and nodded._

 

_“Yeah, she is.”_

  


Scott wiped his forehead and stepped back. That was it, they were done. They had finished the portal. They even did a small test run. It work. They could get Morgan back. He looked at Hope who smiled and nodded towards the portal. 

 

“We did it.” She said. He nodded. 

 

“We did.” He agreed. They looked over to her parents, Hank and Jan were in the middle of a whispering match. Not angry at each other but angry in general. They looked at each other then walked over.

 

“Hank, is there an issue?” Scott asked. Hank hesitated.

 

“Well.” He started before pausing again.

 

“Dad.” Hope said, her voice rising in a warning tone. 

 

“There seems to be a problem that we ran into.” Jan said. “One that _we_ can’t fix.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hope asked.

 

“Well, the suit she took only contained enough Pym Particles for her to get there and not back. Which was why it wasn’t used.” Hank said.

 

“So you’re saying she’s trapped, whether we built the portal or not!” Scott exclaimed. 

 

“Basically, yes. But if _she_ were to break into not only my old lab but the company. Then she could get the particles _and_ come home after we active the portal.” Hank replied. 

 

“But that’s nearly impossible. _Scott_ couldn’t do it and he _had_ the Pym Particles.” Hope said.

 

“That’s the issue.” Jan said. 

 

“We’ll have to tell the others.” 

 

“Agreed.”

  


Tony felt a hell of a lot better after last night. Steve helped him, he had to remember to thank Morgan for that. Without her he probably would’ve drank himself into oblivion. He even called Pepper that night and told her that he would _love_ to keep being friends and it _didn’t_ hurt. After getting through the fact that she left, he understood that it was healthy for both of them to break up. She wouldn’t be worried about him dying in battle anymore and he wouldn’t have to worry about her possibly being targeted because of him. He wasn’t even _that_ hung over in the morning. Steve helped him to bed and for the first time in a while, Tony had a good night sleep.

 

He stared at the coffee maker as if it would make the coffee brew faster if he kept staring it down. Natasha and Bruce had their tea and Clint waited in line for the coffee. Tony didn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes lingered on him. It was probably just him checking to make sure Tony was okay but he couldn’t help but blush at his gaze. It was slight and he made sure to just drink his coffee to hide it. Come on, Steve was literally the peak of human perfection. There was no way to not appreciate him. There was something missing though, something nagging at the back of his head.

 

“JARVIS?” He asked. “Where’s Morgan?” He figured it out. She wasn’t there. She didn’t come bouncing in wearing a stolen shirt, even though Tony bought her, her own clothes. 

 

“Miss left about 3 this morning. She got into a taxi cab and seemed to have paid with her own cash considering that she didn’t take any of yours.” He replied.

 

“Do you know where she is?” He asked. She could get into huge trouble if she was out there alone. She had been seen with the Avengers far too many times. She could be hurt. 

 

“I can track her cell phone, she did not tell me to keep it a secret that she left. I do not believe she is hiding.” He said. 

 

“Why did she leave without telling us?” Clint asked softly. 

 

“I- I don’t know.” Natasha said, sounding a bit hurt. 

 

“I found her.” JARVIS replied.

  


“So we need to contact her, right? Tell her to find the Particles and then she can come home.” Clint asked. 

 

“It’s not that simple. I spent years upon years trying to keep that out of _anyone’s_ reach, especially a Stark. After Howard, I tried my hardest to make it hack proof. It’s not just technical, it’s everything. She’d need to not only get into my company but my house and lab. It’s not going to be easy.” Hank explained.

 

“Why can one of us go back and give her it?” Rhodey asked. 

 

“It doesn’t work like that.” Scott said.

 

“And even if it did,” Jan started. “We’d have to choose the exact right time to jump and if we’re even a fraction of a second off, whoever goes will not only die but rip a hole in the space time continuum. It’s too risky.” Pepper sighed. She hadn’t said a word all day. It was the tenth anniversary today. Everyone acted like it was a normal day but the energy was tense. It wasn’t good.

 

“She’ll have to do it, but there isn’t a grantee and even so. She’ll try again and eventually get it. We just figured we should tell everyone. It’d be best one of you tell her.” The group nodded before looking at one another. It’d be hard. Morgan knew what day it was. They _knew_ she knew. She was alone. And it was her father’s and her Aunt’s death day. 

 

Morgan didn’t expect to be this long. The ride, of course, was long, and even the driver was reluctant to drive her all the way out here alone. But say soon as he saw the amount of cash she was willing to pay him, he just drove. It was super early but she didn’t want to worry the Avengers too much. Maybe she’d be able to get there and back without them knowing. But sadly by the time the driver stopped, it was almost 5 in the morning. She knew Steve got up anywhere between five and six thirty for his run and wouldn’t be back until at least seven. Then everyone else would be up. If she drove back _now_ she’d be back there at seven and they’d know she left. If they were going to know, might as well do it in style. Yeah, she really was Tony’s kid. She started off towards the woods.

 

“Are you sure about that kid? You don’t know what could be in there!” The driver yelled from his car. She nodded.

 

“I’m sure. I’ve been here before.” She replied. He shrugged and muttered something that she was too far away to hear. She didn’t really care though. She watched as he sped off and disappeared. Morgan gripped her phone a little tighter before walking into the woods. 

 

“What?!” Tony exclaimed. “In the middle of nowhere? What the hell is she doing there?” No one replied for a minute.

 

“What if she’s trying to go back?” Bruce asked quietly. “Like it’s a huge explosion where the portal is and she doesn’t want us getting hurt.” 

 

“She still could have said goodbye.” Natasha muttered into her tea. 

 

“What?” Clint asked. Natasha shook her head. 

 

“Well let's go find her.” Steve said. They looked at him. “We need to talk to her. She _has_ done a lot of stuff for us. She saved Tony’s life. We have to thank her.” Everyone knew that he just wanted to see her one last time. Everyone did. They’d grown attached to her, which was dangerous in their line of work but, hey, they were affectionate people. They simply nodded and everyone went off to their rooms to get ready.

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Clint asked eyeing the forest. Tony nodded.

 

“I’m sure.” He said. Tony looked around, down the road and into the forest. “Man, it really is the middle of nowhere.” 

 

“I guess that her point.” Natasha replied. They walked forwards into the woods, they were walking aimlessly considering that they had no clue where to go. They stumbled upon a place where the trees grew thinner and they saw her. On a rock next to a calm lake. Her hand, the mechanical one obviously, was displaying a message, a person, talking. They looked familiar, a man. They were too far away to see who it was and too far away to hear. Even Steve couldn’t hear it. But as they got closer Steve could hear a bit the last few words of the message. 

 

“I love you 3000.” He said before it retreated back into her hand. She placed her head on her knees and took a shaky breath. 

 

“Hey.” Someone said. Steve wasn’t sure who. She didn’t seem surprised to see them. Her body tensed for a second, like she was expecting them to be there _now_ , but her face didn’t change as she lifted her head.

 

“You found me.” She said her voice slightly cracking. They noticed the tears in her eyes. 

 

“Who were you talking to?” Clint asked, trying to keep it casual. She wiped her face with right hand.

 

“I wasn’t.” She replied.

 

“But we just-” Bruce started.

 

“It was a recorded message. From ten years ago.” She replied. She stood up and faced the lake. “I lost two people ten years ago today. I was five.”

 

“Parents?” Tony asked. She let out a breath before she laughed slightly, humorlessly.

 

“Yeah, one of them was. I got to sort of say goodbye to that one. Not the other though.” She said. She turned to the small clearing behind her. “You know, this used to be my home. My - dad built it for my mom and I.” A pause. “It was a paradise in a world- a- a universe in turmoil. Absolute chaos.”

 

“What?” Natasha asked. 

 

“I’m from a generation that is not only a terrible, kind of morbid, pun but also holds actually truth behind it.” She replied. It wasn’t an answer but they knew she was getting there. “Generation Phoenix.” She breathed it. “There are so few of us and I understand it.”

 

“Why Phoenix?” Steve asked. 

 

“We were hope, the kids in that period were signs that good can be achieved here, in this time. We rose from the ashes-” she snorted. “Literally.” She muttered. “No one that generation was more than five when it was fixed and a new generation started. Something bad happened. Something worse than New york. Beyond it.” She paused, letting it sink in. “I’m not telling you what happened. I can’t, but from the ashes of that destruction came my generation. The ones born in the heat of the moment and saw people come back who we thought were lost. But when _I_ lost these two, I knew, I was five and I knew they weren’t coming back.” 

 

No one said a word. She was crying again but didn’t seem to notice nor care. She just stared out at the lake. 

 

“That message, was recorded in case he died and he did but in wasn’t vain neither was hers.” She said. Morgan took a breath and wiped her face. She turned to the Avengers. “It hurts. Being here, seeing them, _knowing_ they alive and happy. I wish it was the same back home, but it's not. Ten years is a long time.” She replied. They looked up at her she was smiling now. “Celebrate the life they had.” She said. Before walking away, towards the road. They followed in shock. Natasha stayed for a minute. 

 

“Generation Phoenix.” She breathed before catching up. 

 

Back at the tower, no one said a word the entire trip home. Two hours of silence from the Avengers. 

 

“Are you okay?” Tony finally asked her. She nodded and smiled up at him.

 

“I am.” She replied. “Honestly. I just needed a break, a minute with myself. Especially after explaining everything.” He nodded. They group nodded. They understood they all lost someone at on point or another. Tony pulled her aside. 

 

“Thank you, for last night.” He said. She smiled.   


“It was no issue, really.” She said with a smile. “I knew you needed someone and Steve was a good choice.” 

 

“Yeah, he is isn’t he.” Tony replied. Morgan raised an eyebrow at his slight blush.

 

“Tony Stark blush might I be so bold as to say you have a crush?” She asked. Morgan knew damn well what she was doing. Push them in the right direction. He’d get it. 

 

“What?!” He exclaimed. She shrugged. 

 

“Your secret is sort of safe with me. It safer with me than Clint.” She said.

 

“What do you mean? I don’t- have a crush!” He squealed.

 

“Sure you don’t. I mean, I’m only from the future, what do I know?” She replied. She was an ass. She knew she was an ass, but she was an ass that got the job done. Morgan basically implied that he and Steve were together in the future. Based off the look on Tony’s face he got it too.  

 

“You mean I should go for it?” He asked. 

 

“I thought you didn’t have a crush.” She said innocently. He pushed her shoulder as she giggled. “But yes. You should.” It saddened her a little. That she wouldn’t be there to see what they’re relationship became, but it was either their lives _and_ happiness, or her life and happiness. It wasn’t a tough choice to make. Besides, she was already in too deep, now. Tony was about to say something when her phone rang. She held up a finger and answered the phone. 

 

“Hello?” She said. 

 

“Hey, so good news bad news and more bad news.” She heard Peter say. She paused and just started off into the wall. Great. That was just great, more issues and she hadn’t heard from her brother in the weeks leading up to the time travel incident and _now_ he calls claiming to have news.

 

“Shoot.” She said making a face. Tony stopped and looked at her. 

 

“Which order do you want it in?” He asked. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“The order you just said.” Morgan replied. 

 

“Okay, so Scott, Hope, Hank and Jan made a new portal and they just finished it.” Peter said. 

 

“That’s great so I can come home, or is that part of the bad news?” She asked. Tony perked up and smiled at her. 

 

“Bad news.” Peter said. “First is that your suit, only had enough to go there and not back.” She sighed. 

 

“So I’m stuck here and there’s still more bad news?” She asked. 

 

“Yes, so there is a way to get more Pym Particles which is good but it’s bad because Hank has been trying to keep his Particles out of the reach of a Stark which is what you are.” Peter said.

 

“Really? I thought I was a Mackerel!” She yelled at him.  

 

“I know it was obvious but I’m trying to say it you won’t be able to get on alone. You need to not only access his house but his lab and company. First company to cause a distraction that would make Hank go there and when there you’ll need his phone to be able to get into his lab. But first you have to get into his house and grab a key which you will also need. It’s complex and there is no way to do it alone.” He said.

 

“It’s doable.” She replied. “Okay we can handle this, we just gotta do some stuff here and there. It’s good I can do it. Thanks Peter.” 

 

“No problem and come back safe, okay?” He asked. 

 

“No promises,” She said, seriously. “But I’ll try.” She could tell he nodded. 

 

“I love you, little sis.” He said. She laughed.

 

“Love you too.” With that, they both hung up.

 

“What’s up?” He asked her. She made a face before looking up at him. Her father, the one she was mourning earlier, the one person who was _always_ there but not for long. She missed him. So much.

 

“Assemble your friends. I need them all, plus some.” She said. 

 

“Plus some?” He asked. 

 

“I’ll handle it.” She said with a knowing smile. He raised an eyebrow at her but shook his head and was off. Morgan scrolled through her phone and remember the number from heart, from the stories she heard. Time to freak a grown man out.

  


“Hello?” A man’s voice said. 

 

“Hello, my name is Morgan and I may or may not require your help.” She replied.

 

“Morgan who? I think you may have the wrong number.” He replied.

 

“Sam Wilson?” She asked. 

 

“I guess you _don’t_ have the wrong number.” He muttered. 

 

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve seen the news lately but I’ve been on it with the Avengers.” She said. He snorted. 

  
“Am I just supposed to believe that?” He asked. 

 

“No but I _do_ ask that you’ll trust me. I need you to fly the falcon again.” She said. 

 

“How do you know about that?” He hissed. 

 

“I know a _lot_ of things, but you’ll be filled in later. Look, I’m going to send Steve Rogers over, _Captain America.”_ She stressed. “And please go with him and get the falcon wings before riding along with him.” 

 

“Why should I?” He asked.

 

“It’s Captain America.” She replied. “Anyway, if you don’t believe me, he’ll show up, if not, well what did you lose?” 

 

“Ten minutes of my life?” He said. She took a breath.

 

“Yep.” A pause. “Are you in?”

 

“Alright.” Tony poked his head around the corner. She gave him a look. 

 

“I got everyone. Are you ready?” He asked. She nodded.

 

“Good, just wait he’ll be there.” She said before hanging up. She turned to him and nodded and the two left towards the living room. The group gave them a questioning look. Tony shrugged and sat down on the couch with Natasha and Steve. Morgan barely held back an eye roll. Of course Tony would sit there. 

 

“Don’t look at me I know very little.” He said. Morgan didn’t bother hiding her eye roll. 

 

“Look, I gotta go home. But there’s an issue that _I_ have to fix on this side of the portal.” She said. “They fix up their side and everything is good to go there but…” She trailed off.

 

“But what?” Steve said. 

 

“The suit I can in wearing is the only thing that can transport me back, I need to wear it and it will transport me back to the portal back home.” She said. “But it only had enough power for one trip, and not a round trip.” 

 

“So you need more power?” Clint asked.

 

“Why not just plug it into the wall?” Tony asked leaning back.

 

“Because it’s not that kind of power.” She replied. “I need something called a Pym Particle.” 

 

“Pym Particle?” Tony asked. 

 

“That sounds sort of familiar?” Natasha muttered. 

 

“It was a myth. Antman, in the war. A man as small as an ant and helped the war. Now in the beginnings of SHIELD they tried to not only steal it but replicate it. Hank Pym got mad and tried his hardest to keep it out of SHIELD’s hands. It’s under such high security and so many puzzles with a few different locations that need to be… broken into.” She said. 

 

“Hank Pym?” Bruce asked. “He hasn’t been seen in years, let alone his company.” She nodded.

 

“Which supplies us with an issue because the Particles are in his house so we need a distraction to get him out. But before that we need to break into his company.” She said. “We need to grab a key card from his daughter Hope. She is the assistant to the new CEO of his company. We also need to grab her phone.” 

 

“How does this all tie together?” Steve asked. She held up her hand. 

 

“With that, we’ll be able to get him out, then we’ll get into his house and take the particles from his secret lab, he’ll know it’s gone but it’s a small price to pay. After that, I’ll be home free. I’ll get out of your hair and none of you will remember me.” They looked down. Sort of sheepish. “What?” She asked.

 

“You’ve done so much for us.” Steve said. “I don’t think we _want_ to forget you.” She snorted. 

 

“It’s okay, you’ll get through it.” She said with a smile. “Besides, I get my life back.” She lied with a large smile on. They all nodded. “Oh one more thing.” She added. “Steve, while the rest of us go to San Francisco by plane, _you_ will go to D.C and pick up a friend for me, then drive with him to San Francisco.” He frowned.

 

“Why?”

 

“Trust me, it’s worth it.” She said. He shrugged and nodded. 

  


Tony stood in the lab, creating devices to help them finish the mission. Morgan had saved his life and now it was time to return the favor. Help her get her life back. He heard the glass door open and glanced over to see Steve. He smiled before continuing to finish his device. 

 

“Hey Tony.” Steve said. Tony nodded. 

 

“What’s up Steve? Something I can help with?” He asked without looking up. He saw Steve shrug before standing behind Tony.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. 

 

“Building things for this mission.” Tony replied. “I really want this to work for Morgan. She needs to go home. She’s only a kid.”

 

“What’s this?” Steve asked picking up a small device. 

 

“New comms, It’s hack proof, JARVIS is inside _and_ will only work with each other.” Tony replied with a smile.

 

“That’s amazing.” Steve said, breathlessly. “And that?” He asked pointing to the thing in his hand.

 

“A bomb in case we need a quick get away. It should cause a minor earthquake that will simple shake the building just a bit.” Tony said. “If my calculations are correct.”

 

“And if they aren’t?” Steve asked.

 

“Then it could rip a hole in the ozone layer from gas leakage. But when have my calculations ever been wrong?” Tony said with a cocky laugh.

 

“Well..” 

 

“Shut up that was one time!” Tony pouted before returning to his bomb. The room was dead quiet. The sounds of the machinery Tony was handling was the only noise. It wasn’t fair. Tony looked cute when he pouted. Too cute. His curly hair fell into his face, his cheeks red, flushed from embarrassment. His bottom lip moving ever so slightly more forward than his top. 

 

“Shut up.” Steve muttered. Tony turned to him a blinked. His goggles hanging around his neck. 

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I don’t care shut up.” Steve said and crashed their mouths together. It was rough, desperate. Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed to _show_ Tony how unfair it was. Tony made a small noise in the back of his throat and Steve almost pulled away. _Almost_. He felt Tony kiss back which just made him more confidant. They both pulled away, panting.

 

“That was…” Tony trailed off.

 

“Yeah.” Steve replied. Tony giggled it was like music to Steve’s ears. So soft and beautiful. Steve kissed him again. Softer this time, gentle, as if he was afraid to break Tony. Such a contrast to what had just happened. Heat was gone but an amazing warmth came with this kiss. Passionate and slow, traditional. 

  


Morgan bounced down the stairs to the lab. Tony was telling her about the devices that he was making. He even asked her for help, well not exactly help. Just asking her to come down and test things out, see if he should do anything else to help the mission go smoothly. She didn’t even make it down the stairs fully before she heard voices. 

 

“JARVIS?” She asked. 

 

“Yes miss?” He replied.

 

“Could you do me a favor?” Morgan asked.

 

“Depends ma’am.” JARVIS said. 

 

“Could you make the glass so I can see them but they can’t see me?” She asked. He didn’t say anything for a minute but he did tune the glass up. She smiled. “Thanks JARVIS, you’re the best!” 

 

“Shut up that was one time.” She heard Tony said. She smiled and rolled her eyes at their antics. But she noticed something, in Steve’s eyes. He seemed different. Not in a bad way but almost… she gasped. Love-struck. He was so in love. How Tony couldn’t see it she would have no idea ever. It was obvious. Was it just her? Did she know him too well, or was everyone an idiot?

 

She watched as Steve kissed him. 

 

She watched with a large real smiled, and yet tears in her eyes as she noticed Tony kiss back.

 

She let the tears fall as she saw them go back together after parting the first time. That was it, they were happy. They were in love. She looked to her side and smiled. It was over for her now but that was okay. There was no going back to her old life but it was worth it. 

 

She heard a noise.

 

One that would be very awkward if she stayed in her current position. She frowned. ‘That’s my dad.’ Morgan mouthed before running up the stairs. She didn’t stop until she got to her room. That was that. 

 

To her own surprise she slept peacefully that night. Not upset, not worried, not afraid of her upcoming, emanate death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All languages were google translated (expect for English) I'm not the best at Russian so like I figured the safest way was to use google translate. Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


	11. Though I'll Only See You in My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Chipotle! We're almost done here! I'm planning like one maybe two more chapter plus an epilogue  
> Yeah Have fun with that! 
> 
> Find my Instagram [Here](https://www.instagram.com/inthefastlyane/)
> 
> Follow me and DM if you want a request or something for writing! Thanks for reading <3

________

 

**Though I'll only see you in my dreams**

**You'll never know just**

**what your memory means to me**

________

 

_ Morgan huddled herself under her blanket. The loud booming noise of the storm outside her window scared her. The lights flashing didn’t seem natural to her. She  _ hated _ thunderstorms. They were loud, bright and  scary for an eight year old girl. Especially one who had just been through an explosion of her own. One that rip her hand off. The thunder caused her to think of the explosion. Her arm ached at the thought. It hadn’t been that long, just a month. Another loud boom caused her to squeak and pull the blanket over her head. The flash shown through her curtains  _ and _ her blanket. That was it there was no way she was staying in bed. She climbed off of it and made her way into the Avengers compound hallway, her blanket trailing off her shoulders and behind her as she walked. Another boom and she jumped hitting the wall. It made a decent noise and she shushed it. The door next to it opened and out came a tired Peter. He frowned and yawned when he saw her.  _

 

_ “Morgan what’s wrong?” He asked. She didn’t answer, instead she hugged his legs. _

 

_ “Can I sleep with you?” She asked, it was muffled from the fabric of his pants. He wasn’t the person she was going for but it worked out. She loved Peter. He bent to pick up her up.  _

 

_ “Of course, are you okay?” He asked, bringing her inside his room.  _

 

_ “The thunder is loud.” She said. “It’s scary.” Peter smiled and hugged her as he placed her on the bed. He climbed into the bed next to her and got under his covers.  _

 

_ “It’s okay.” He said. “It’s your uncle Thor.” She tilted her head and peaked out from her blanket.  _

 

_ “Uncle Thor?” She asked. She had met him once at the funeral, she didn’t remember him much. “Why is he so loud?” She said as she scrunched up her nose. Another boom came in and she curled up in Peter’s arms. He laughed.  _

 

_ “He’s loud in person too. The thunder is the sound of the lighting.” He said. “And the lighting in him checking in on us. He waves to make sure we know he’s there.”  She pulled away a bit and frowned.  _

 

_ “Where is he now?” She asked. Peter smiled.  _

 

_ “In space. He’s with the Guardians of the Galaxy.” He told her. “He’s protecting earth from space along with other planets.” Morgan lit up and sat up. _

 

_ “Really?” She asked. He nodded.  _

 

_ “Yep.” She looked awe and climbed over to the window on the wall that Peter’s bed was pressed up against. Another lighting strike and this time she waved back.  _

 

_ “I want to meet him.” She said as she curled back into Peter’s bed.  _

  
  


_ “Hey Pepper?” Peter asked one morning. _

 

_ “Hmm?” She hummed not looking up from the break fast she was making Morgan who was still asleep.  _

 

_ “Do you remember the storm we had a few days ago?” He asked.  _

 

_ “Yeah, it almost blew out a window back in the city.” She said.  _

 

_ “Well, Morgan was afraid of it, so she came to my room. I told her it was her Uncle Thor checking in on us.” Peter said. Pepper turned to him with a soft smile.  _

 

_ “That’s so sweet Peter.” She said. Peter chuckled, slightly embarrassed.  _

 

_ “Well, now she wants to meet him. I told her he was in space and she said she wants to meet him again still. Could we somehow talk to him and see if they’ll come home for a few days? He could see how Val is doing with New Asgard and Morgan wouldn’t be afraid of thunder anymore.” He asked. Pepper thought for a minute.  _

 

_ “Yeah. I could try. I’ll talk to Jim. He’s pretty good at the space contact stuff.” She said.  _

 

_ “Probably all that time he spends talking to Carol.” Peter said. She snorted. _

 

_ “And yet he still won’t ask her out.” Pepper said, finishing Morgan’s breakfast.  _

 

_ “He says it’s because he thinks she and Val are dating.” Peter replied. Pepper, walked down the hall towards Morgan’s room. _

 

_ “That’s no excuse.” She called with a laugh. Peter shook his head and started to make himself breakfast.  _

  
  


_ Eight months they had to wait for Thor and guardians to come home. It was a surprise for Morgan though. They all kept it from her and did a damn good job of it too. She had no clue. If Peter was being honest, she probably didn’t even remember telling him that she wanted to meet Thor. It would be nice though.  _

 

_ Morgan frowned as she heard a loud noise outside her window. Almost sounding like a plane landing, but a bit quieter. Not a whole bunch though because it seemed to be right outside her window. She opened her shades to see a spaceship landing just outside. She smiled instantly and rushed to get dressed. She pulled on one of Peter’s old shirts which she was just a little too small to fit in and a pair of jean shorts. She tugged on her combat boots, the same kind that Natasha gave her (she refused to wear anything else.) She tied a red and a gold ribbon in her hair so it was in pigtails as she ran down the hallway where Pepper and Peter stood waiting for her by the door.  _

 

_ “Ready to meet your uncle Thor?” Peter asked. She nodded happily. They opened the doors in a cinematic way. She smiled at the large man in front of her. He wasn’t as big as she slightly remembers. He was still a little chubby but not at all the man she knew before. He laughed joyfully as she ran out the door to greet them. The other guardians were there but she really cared about Thor.  _

 

_ “Hello young Stark!” He exclaimed. She smiled and stopped at his feet, he didn’t. He lifted her up and spun her around and she giggled and smiled wide. He settled her on his hip. She held onto his shoulder and looked up at him.  _

 

_ “Hi Uncle Thor!” She said. “It was very nice of you to check in on us, but did you have to do it in such a loud way?” She asked with her face scrunched up. “The thunder and lighting was scary at first but then Peter told me it was just you. It’s still loud and surprising sometimes but It’s better now.” Thor looked at Peter who shrugged and then Pepper who simply smiled. _

 

_ “Well it was necessary to make sure you were doing well. How is your school going?” Just like that Morgan off. Tell Thor about school and projects and everything else that came to mind. It was nice, like talking to Tony again.  _

 

_ “What about your home projects?” He asked setting her down. “Building anything yet?” She frowned and scrunched up her nose only this time. Pepper’s eyes narrowed a bit. _

 

_ “I’m no longer allowed in the lab. It’s forbidden.” She muttered sadly. Thor frowned.  _

 

_ “Why not?” He asked. She held up her new and improved metal hand.  _

 

_ “There was an accident, I might have caused an explosion. Mama says no more lab now.” Morgan explained. Thor winced at the thought of such a young girl sporting such a large scar. But Rocket had other ideas. He appeared next to her and glanced at the hand. He was about her height since she was a few inches shorter than most kids her age.  _

 

_ “How much for the hand?” He asked. _

 

_ “Rocket!” Peter, the space Peter, yelled. Her face, however, lit up. _

 

_ “Are you genetically modified or is there a whole planet of raccoon people? How can your brain support the knowledge of english let alone the economy of humans? How are you able to communicate? Is there a new voice box? You can operate a gun? How does that work? Puoi pilotare una nave? Come interagisce il tuo cervello con il tuo corpo? Ti piacciono i procioni qui? Mangi la spazzatura? Peter dice che c'è un procione nella nostra spazzatura. Puoi parlare con altri procioni? Possono capire anche l'inglese?” (Can you pilot a ship? How does your brain interact with your body? Do you like raccoons here? Do you eat garbage? Peter says there's a raccoon in our trash. Can you talk to other raccoons? Can they also understand English?) She walked around him as she asked the questions. She wasn’t at all afraid just curious. Peter smiled at that and Pepper held her face in her hands.  _

 

_ “Whoa whoa whoa!” He said stopping her. “I had you for the first, like two sentences and then I lost you. Then I lost you more when you started talking a whole other language!” He yelled. She frowned. _

 

_ “I did?” She asked looking at Pepper. She nodded, Clearly already tired already. She shrugged and turned back to Rocket. “Why do you sound like Bradly Cooper?” _

 

_ “Who?” _

 

_ “Alright that’s enough of that.” Space Peter said, shoving, Rocket pretty hard and Morgan very lightly, away from each other.  _

 

_ “I’m gonna get that hand.” He muttered. Morgan innocently tilted her head to the side.  _

 

_ “You I could drug ya, right?” She said. He raised an eyebrow. Pepper rubbed her temples.  _

 

_ “I need an aspirin.” She muttered. Morgan held up her hand made a fist then quickly made her hand into a claw. Five long sharp needles shown from her fingertips. Rocket made a noise that he’d deny he made until his dying day before climbing up Peter Quill’s shoulder. _

 

_ “Get her away from me.” He said. His voice was definitely not wavering. Yeah. She noticed Nebula next. She slowly walked up to her. _

 

_ “You’re Nebula, right?” She asked, looking up at her.  _

 

_ “Yes.” She replied, looking down at her. Morgan hugged her legs tightly causing her to freeze. But soon relax.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” She said after a moment. “For bringing my daddy home the first time.” Nebula bent down.  _

 

_ “You’re welcome little one. I am just sorry I couldn’t bring him home the second time.” She said looking down. Morgan put her hands on her face.  _

 

_ “It’s okay!” She said. “You were busy saving the world.” Morgan smiled brightly before walking around again. She settled on Mantis. “I like you antenna.” She said. Mantis smiled and walked towards her. _

 

_ “Thank you, may I?” She asked. Morgan frowned for a moment but shrugged.  _

 

_ “Sure!” She said. Mantis placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately brighten.  _

 

_ “I have never felt such, happiness and curiosity.” Mantis said. Morgan smiled brighter than Mantis. The two could conquer the world together just by smiling.  _

 

_ “Thank you! You’re very pretty!” Morgan exclaimed.  _

 

_ “Such love for everyone, such hope!” Mantis said. Morgan nodded and looked at Drax who looked down at her a nodded. _

 

_ “Young warrior, how did you lose your hand?” He asked. Morgan thought for a moment.  _

 

_ “I was left in the lab while my family had something important to do and I was trying to make sense of this device when I connected two wrong wires. The thing exploded in my hand and when I woke up, it was gone. I got new mechanical one, but it hurt and was pretty bad. But Shuri made me a new one. It helps me in case I get into trouble.” Morgan said.  _

 

_ “This Shuri sounds wise and a valiant friend. Keep him dear.” He said. She nodded and giggled at Shuri being called a boy, she would  _ not _ like that.  She walked over to Groot. _

 

_ “Hi, I know I can’t understand you.” She said. “But you’re pretty cool. Peter told me lots about you. I find it amazing how you work and move. It’s really cool and interesting.” Morgan said with a smile. He was taller than her, it made sense, he  _ was _ a tree. It amazed her, everything about Groot, she loved it.  _

 

_ “I am Groot.” He replied.  _

 

_ “He likes you too.” Space Peter said. She turned towards Space Peter and smiled.  _

 

_ “I like your music.” She said. He smiled back at her. _

 

_ “Me too kid. How are you doing?” He asked her. _

 

_ “I’m good. I have school and friends and the Avengers!” She exclaimed, smiling so wide her eyes were closed. He smiled sadly and internally hugged the small girl at how brave she was. Mantis was right. He remembered losing his mother, how bad that had been for him. He  _ knew _ she was going to die. He was there when it happened. But she lost him in battle. She wasn’t there, she wasn’t even near him when it happened. Thank every deity, but it was probably harder for her. She lived in a world where everyone who had disappeared came back. But not only did her Aunt, the girl who was lost like Gamora, die but her father on the same day. She was only five years old. He couldn’t imagine that. Losing not one, but  _ two _ people who loved and raised you in one day. This kid was strong. She made her way back to Thor, talking about random things, chatting, smiling and just being a kid. Something many of them weren’t able to do. He lik- loved that she was able to be normal. Even if it cost so much. Children were worth it. _

 

The next Morning was hectic to say the least. Most of the group was getting ready to depart and start preparing for the plan. They would leave once Steve got to Sam’s house which gave them about 48 hours to set up before they got there, according to Morgan’s directions. They all simply needed to gather weapons, upgrade tech. Do this and that, but honestly, chaos is where Morgan worked best. Her entire life was centered around chaos and it sort of just worked for her. She grabbed a few clothes and packed a small backpack (including her quantum suit). Her phone was low but she stole Steve’s phone charger, it’s not like  _ he _ was using it. She almost groaned when she saw Tony’s hair in the morning. When Clint asked, he claimed he got a great night sleep, Morgan simply shook her head and tried to get those thoughts out of her by drowning it in coffee. It didn’t exactly work but she did forget about it when Natasha told her that she should put her stuff in the jet so she wouldn’t forget it. She happily made her way to the quinjet and dropped her bag off. 

 

Morgan still had to show Steve the GPS and remind him how it worked. She refused to let him use a map. That reminded her to check the car to make sure there wasn’t one in there, or anywhere in his bag. 

 

She stuck her head in the garage and found the car he was going to use. Of course it was the one Tony got for him. She sighed and shook her head but checked inside. 

 

“JARVIS?” She said. “Could you please tell Steve to get down here with his bag when he done with whatever he’s doing?” She asked. ‘Or whoever.’ She thought.

 

“My pleasure, miss.” He replied. Every compartment, every box and every hidden spot she checked to make sure there wasn’t a map. She definitely didn’t get stuck upside down in the car… twice. Nope didn’t happen. Morgan couldn’t risk him getting lost, he had to stick to the plan and the route. If he didn’t he wouldn’t get there on time and things might go south. She leaned on the hood of the car and waited for Steve to come but he just never did. She sighed and pushed off going off to find him. She rode the elevator up to the common room and didn’t find him. She checked his room but couldn’t find him. If JARVIS knew where he was, he wasn’t telling her. He knew she was looking for him She simply continued looking, she checked Tony’s floor and even the penthouse. Instead of the elevator she walked down the stairs this time making sure he wasn’t there. But he was. And he wasn’t alone. Tony was against the wall and Steve’s hands were on either side of him, not technically pinning but close to it. They were just going at it, kissing. It was the honeymoon phase and she didn’t blame either of them. If she had someone and  _ just _ got together with them, she’d like to be near them all the time. Now Steve had to go to D.C and Tony wouldn’t see him for two days. It was understandable. But really. Now. Here? She had work to do. They had the rest of their lives to keep doing this. Right now she needed to get back home… or wherever she was going to end up. This wasn’t her time and she needed to leave. She groaned loudly making jump apart and she covered her eyes. 

 

“At least last night you were doing it in the privacy of the lab… well with the windows but still.” She said. “Here, anyone could walk into you two.”

 

“You caught us last night?!” Tony exclaimed. Both were red, Steve more so than Tony.

 

“Just the beginning before I bolted. Didn’t need to see any of that.” She said. Morgan really didn’t. It  _ was  _ her father and her uncle. Damn that sounded worse than it really was. A  _ lot _ worse. “It’s funny how the only child in the entire tower is the one to catch you both times.” 

 

“Sorry about that.” Steve said. She waved her hand at him and grabbed his bag from the floor. 

 

“I really only need this for now.” She said before pointing at finger at Steve. “I do need you in twenty minutes. Now I don’t know what you can do in twenty minutes- ah!” She held up her hand towards Tony without even looking at him. She knew his mouth was open, ready to say something dirty. She didn’t want to hear it. “And I don’t want to know. I really  _ really _ don’t want to know.” She said quietly. “I just need you down there in twenty minutes.” She said and started walking away. “Also, just a tip for you. If you’re going to do each other in the lab make sure you  _ don’t _ call down the only 15 year old in the building to help you build better devices just minutes before.” She called before leaving.

  
  


Steve  _ did _ make the twenty minutes mark. He looked nice and presentable, and judged by that they didn’t do much, or if they did it was quick. She shook her head, she  _ really  _ shouldn’t be thinking about that, and went over the GPS. She patiently answered questions and re-explained things. He thanked her many times and apologized for the questions which she waved off.

 

“If you have any questions, concerns, you get lost, anything. Just call me. Or Tony if you feel like it. Just press this button on your steering wheel and say call Morgan. Try it.” She said. He pressed the button.

 

“Call Morgan.” He said. 

 

“Calling Morgan.” The car said. She held up her phone which showed Steve calling. She smiled but denied the call.

 

“Just press that button again to hang up.” He did and the car stopped. She shrugged. 

 

“That is that, nothing more to it.”  She said.

 

“Thanks Morgan.” He said and placed his hand on hers. “We’ll get you home.” She smiled. It was cute that he thought that. It wasn’t true. She wouldn’t ever go back home. Not her home anyway. It was okay though. 

 

“Thanks.” She replied. “Call me when you get him and are on your way to San Francisco. Then we can leave.” She said as the garage door opened. She waved. “Drive safe.” She said. He nodded and drove off. 

 

Morgan made her way back up stairs and found Tony getting more coffee. She smiled and sat herself on the counter next to him. 

 

“So you and Steve huh.” She said. “Finally get your heads outta your asses?” 

 

“You’re like- ten you shouldn’t be using that language.” He muttered into his coffee, apparently still bitter over the fact that she caught him and Steve.

 

“I’m fifteen and you can’t change the subject.” She replied. He sighed and leaned against the counter himself.

 

“I took your advice and went for it.”

 

“ _ He,  _ actually went for it.” She replied. 

 

“Right, I forgot you were there.” He said. They just started talking about random things, mostly technology and theories. It pretty fun, it was a glimpse of what her life would be like if he hadn’t died. He tried to jump on the counter without putting his coffee down. Clint chose then to walk in. 

 

“What are you doing, Tony?” He asked. Tony stopped trying and went to take a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Steve.” Morgan muttered. Tony choked on his coffee and spat it out, coughing. She started to laugh hysterically and jumped off the counter. 

 

“You are ten you shouldn’t be talking like that!” Tony exclaimed. She shrugged. 

 

“Fifteen. I thought you were a genius.” She said. He sputtered as she left. 

 

“What just happened?” Clint asked, very confused. Tony looked at him with a blank face before deadpanning.

 

“She knows too much.” With that he left as well. 

 

“What?!” Clint exclaimed. 

  
  


Steve pulled up to the driveway of the house. He raised an eyebrow and got out of the car. He simply walked up to the door and knocked. A man opened the door and immediately recognized him. 

 

“Holy… I’m Sam Wilson.” He said. Steve smiled. 

 

“I know, my friend told me about you.” He said. “You ready to go because we need you. You’re part of her plan.” Sam nodded and grabbed a backpack. “It’s a two day drive, but we’re going to San Francisco.”

 

“Alright, why?” Sam asked. Steve shook his head. 

 

“I’ll tell you after we get the wings.” Steve said. Sam nodded and followed Steve to the car. 

  
  


Morgan paced around her room biting her thumb nail. This was something else. It only took a few hours to get to DC. She remembers Steve telling her it wasn’t that hard to get the wings so they could intercept Hydra. They didn’t have time, so why was it taking so long this time. She had no clue. They entire team was waiting for her to say she got the call and they would be off to start they’re plan. He stood by her phone the entire time but was worried, could something have happened. 

 

Her phone rang. She didn’t even check it she just picked it up.

 

“Hello?” She said quickly.

 

“Hey, Morgan is me.” Steve said and she sighed a breath of relief. 

 

“What took you so long?” She hissed. “I was worried about you!” Steve laughed. 

 

“We’re all good here.” Steve said. “We’re heading over how about you guys?” Morgan nodded although Steve couldn’t see it.

 

“Yeah, now that we got the call we’re all good.” She said. “See you there.” 

 

“Yep bye”

 

Morgan didn’t waste time. She just ran down the stairs to the others and threw her hands in the air. 

 

“Phase one complete!” She yelled. “Let’s go!” With that she ran off towards the quinjet. That was it step one of a brighter future was done. 

  
  


Steve drove as fast as he could without being pulled over by a cop. Honestly it probably wouldn’t matter if he  _ did _ speed. He  _ was _ Captain America of course. But he stayed within the speed limit anyway. Sam looked out the window before asking.

 

“So what’s up with this Morgan?” Sam asked. Steve smiled and glanced over. 

 

“She’s actually not from around here.” Steve said. Sam frowned.

 

“For around where? The U.S? She had an America accent.” He said. Steve shook his head.

 

“No she’s from the country but not this time.” Steve said.

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as he looked over and frowned again.

 

“She’s a time traveler. I wouldn’t believe myself but I  _ saw _ her just appear and she knows so much. It makes logical sense, or at least the most logical sense out of all the possible scenarios.” 

 

“Damn, that’s cool.” Sam said. Steve laughed. 

 

“Yeah,” He replied. “It’s kind of what we’re doing here. We’re getting her home. She saved Tony’s life and my old best friend’s life as well.” 

 

“She saved Tony Stark’s life?!” Sam exclaimed. Steve laughed again. 

 

“Yeah, she almost took a bullet for him. She says we’re all close with her in the future. Even you.” 

 

“Me?” Sam asked. “Is she like someone’s wife or something?” Steve snorted.

 

“She’s fifteen.” 

 

“Oh, damn. My bad.” Sam replied. “But that means she’s someone’s daughter than, right?” Steve shook his head.

 

“She won’t tell us who her parents are, but one of them died.” Steve said. “Morgan says her father is- was close to us. Her father died, saving the world is how she said he died.”

 

“Wow. That’s a lot.” Sam let out a breath. 

 

“Yeah. She’s also missing a hand and has a prosthetic.” He replied. 

 

“Damn.”

 

A silence.

 

“So Morgan tells me you were in the Air force.” Steve said. “Want to trade war stories?” 

 

The trip went smoothly. Of course it did, Morgan wasn’t surprised, she knew that they had originally bonded over running.  _ Running _ . Ew. She preferred a more elegant sport, Volleyball. Running. Disgusting. It was nice though, that it worked. They were friends now and in the future when Tony adopts Peter he would be able to hang out with Sam as he did in her time. It took the entire day but they were able to set everything up. Everyone had their positions and what they needed to do and when. Morgan was the one to grab the phone and key card she was recognizable in fact she didn’t even exist, so if she was caught it wouldn’t be a big deal. Tony was the distraction, he would mess with the technology, lights and security. Morgan, Tony and Bruce had spent the first day trying to hack their systems, mostly Tony and Bruce hacking and Morgan absolutely destroying them. They would work for two hours and not be able to and Morgan would lift her sunglasses (which she didn’t need because they were inside) and take a long slip from her soda and mutter an easy solution that they missed. Occasionally she would  _ actually _ do work and have to try but it was mostly two grown men who were world renowned scientists famous for their work being embarrassed by a fifteen year old girl. Future or not they were feeling terrible about being beat by Morgan. And by such easy solutions. Tony would continue to be the distraction by the next day after Morgan snatched her phone and card. Morgan would text Hank and tell him that Tony was going and planning on talking with Darren about something really important. She would tell him about how close Darren was with his Pym Particles. He would leave his house alone and Morgan would go in with Clint and together they would steal  _ one _ Particle and one alone. She planned on leaving a note about how close Darren  _ really _ was and how she was sorry. Also that Scott was a good choice for the next Ant-Man. Leaving little seeds here and there it would work out. She was sure of it. 

 

Steve, Sam and Natasha would be security in case things went south. If Morgan was caught, they would be called and would take Morgan out while stealing the card and phone. If all else failed Morgan would break into the house and drug them. That was plan Z though and they had to go through a lot more to get to that plan. Tony and Bruce would monitor them on the first day and just Bruce would on the second. Tony was good at being a distraction. If Steve was anything to go by. Honestly, Tony wasn’t even trying, Steve just couldn’t keep his mind straight. Literally. 

 

Morgan slapped him.

 

With her metal hand.

 

He stopped after that.

 

Morgan printed out a few badges that were ligament online for them and one guest pass for herself. She would be posing as a day guest to look at the labs and see what was going on. From there she would get the phone and card by any means she could. 

 

Natasha drove and Morgan had called shotgun leaving Steve and Sam in the backseat. She took a breath steadied herself. Natasha nodded at her and Morgan got out. They would park and meet up inside while Morgan continued. 

 

The guard up front raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled brightly, as a girl who was meeting her hero would and showed him her badge. He nodded and scanned it. She silently held her breath. She knew the ones she printed out were authentic but she couldn’t help her anxiety kicking in. The scanner beeped and the light turned green and she just kept smiling and walked in. Through the security scanners and the other things, they didn’t pick anything up. She couldn’t be happier that Shuri had put a gadget inside that scrambled the signal of the metal detector so her hand wouldn’t get in the way whenever she needed to go inside museums and other places. Morgan was able to get through without any issues. 

 

“I’m in, all clear for you.” She muttered so her ear piece could pick it up but no one else heard her. 

 

“Alright, heading in.” Steve said. 

 

“Not all at once.” She uttered to them, pretending she was in awe over the facilities. The people around her would think she was simple muttering to herself about how pretty it was. She clutched the notepad closer to her chest.

 

“Why not?” Sam asked.

 

“Because they’ll get suspicious as to why three security guards show up at the same time.” She hissed.

 

“I’ve got a visual on you Morgan.” Bruce said. She nodded.

 

“See Hope anywhere?” Morgan asked.

 

“Umm.” Tony’s voice filled her ears. “No, not yet. She’s nowhere near you, we’ll keep looking though.” Morgan nodded again. She glanced towards the door where Natasha had just entered. Everything was going well. They could do this and she could go to wherever the universe spit her out. They would be happy after this. 

 

Morgan continued her walk around before she saw a flash of something familiar. Reddish brown hair, a black dress with a red shawl. She shook her head but she couldn’t get it out of her mind. Who was it- Another flash but this time of white blond and a bit of blue. No, they couldn’t be. She thought, could she have? was triggered it earlier? Was the possible? Did it actually happen earlier than she thought? She had to be sure. 

 

“So we may have an issue.” Morgan muttered still keeping a smile plastered to her face. 

 

“Of course we do. There is always an issue.” Clint muttered. 

 

“What is it Morgan?” Steve asked after Natasha hissed at Clint. 

 

“I’m- I’m not entirely sure. I’m going to make sure. But they shouldn’t be a probably if we stay out of their way… I hope.” She said. 

 

“Is it dangerous?” Sam asked.

 

“Possibly but hey this entire thing is risky. I know what I’m doing. I  _ can _ handle myself.” She replied. She looked over to Natasha who nodded and Morgan made her way over to the issue. She faked her awe as it wasn’t nearly as cool as it was in the future. She wondered around holding her notebook and folder of papers close to her chest. Morgan made her way towards the two walking backwards and bumped into them dropping everything on the floor. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!” She cried going to her knees to pick everything up. 

 

“It’s alright.” A thickly Russian accented girl said. Bingo. The girl she bumped into was on the ground helping her now as was the boy next to her. 

 

“I’m so clumsy. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. The boy handed her the notebook and she took it with her metal hand. She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you both so much!” She cried as the girl handed her the rest of her papers. “I love your hair by the way!” She called to the girl and rushed off. 

 

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They were here.

 

“Yeah,” She muttered into her comm. “Big issue.” 

 

“What is it?” Natasha asked.

 

“Enhanced teens who may or may not have it out for Tony.” She muttered.

 

“Of course they do.” Tony sighed. 

 

“What did you do Stark?” Clint asked, it was a bit muffled since he was talking to Tony who was in the van with him instead of over the comms.

 

“It’s not his fault. It’s actually a huge misunderstanding.” Morgan replied.

 

“They’re not going to hurt him, are they?” Steve asked. Morgan rolled her eyes. 

 

“No, they shouldn’t but they  _ are _ part of hydra. They probably put a tracking device on one of our things.” Morgan said. She heard some clattering and a bunch of noise a few curses here and there before Tony came back.

 

“It was on your shield Cap.” Tony said. 

 

“Damn! I’m sorry guys!” He exclaimed.

 

“Hush!” Morgan called back as quietly as possible. “It’s not your fault I should’ve scanned it when I fixed it.” 

 

“It’s no one’s fault. They’re here now and it doesn’t matter.” Natasha said. “Just get the key card and phone and get out. We’ll deal with them when they become an issue.” Morgan gave a sharp nod.

 

“On you 10.” Bruce said. “Hope is there.” Morgan turned and nodded again. 

 

“I see her.” Morgan muttered. She started to trail her. Staying far enough back that Hope wouldn’t realize and waited for her to go down a hallway. Hope had her mind inside a tablet. Morgan tapped her shoulder. 

 

“Ms. Van Dyne?” Morgan asked, keeping her voice soft and low as if she was afraid. She knew not to call her Ms. Pym because she hadn’t reconciled with Hank yet. Hope was too informal for a child to call her hero by her first name. Hope turned around and looked surprised to see Morgan there.  

 

“Yes?” She asked, almost cautiously. Morgan didn’t miss the way she closed whatever she was doing on the tablet. Morgan scanned for her phone real quick. After not seeing it she concluded it was in her back left pocket, the same side as the key card was dangling from her belt on. It’s like she wanted to be robbed.  

 

“Just so you know, we lost visual on you Morgan.” Bruce said. She clicked off the comms but made it look like she was brushing her hair behind her ear.

 

“I just want to say, you’re my hero. Forgetting such a high place in a business a- a company that is known world round. It’s amazing. And the fact that it’s science related it’s just awesome.” She breathed. Hope seemed to soften. 

 

“You want to go into science?” Hope asked with a smile. Morgan nodded. 

 

“Most definitely!” She exclaimed. “I really love science, the program at my school isn’t the best but I  _ love _ it!” Hope nodded. 

 

“Where are your parents?” She asked. Morgan shrugged. 

 

“I think my mom’s at home. I mean she might be I don’t know. My dad dropped me off here before going to  _ work _ .” She said. Hope softened. Morgan simply brightened. “Could I take a picture with you?” She asked. Hope nodded.

 

“Of course.” Morgan smiled and took out her phone getting to the camera.

 

“My friends won’t believe this.” She muttered. She held out the phone and Hope came next to her and put an arm around her. Perfect. Morgan also put an arm around Hope giving her the perfect advantage. She clicked it and pulled it back to her. “Thank you so much!” She squealed. Hope smiled and walked off. Morgan dropped the facade and smirked. She placed both hers and Hope’s phone in her pockets, she turned over the key card before strapping it to side. 

 

Phase one complete without an issue.

 

Or at least until a red Mist enveloped her.

 

Morgan’s eyes shot open. The back of her head hurt as if she had been hit really hard with something. But she didn’t even remember being hit. She sat up and took in her surroundings. It wasn’t earth. She had no clue where she was but she was damn well sure it wasn’t earth. She heard some sort of yelling from a cliff above her. She looked up to see two people jump from it. One grabbed the other and tethered them to the cliff while they were caught. This seemed familiar,  _ why _ did this seem familiar? They were talking to each other. Before one pushed off and fell. Down. Then it hit her. Almost literally. What this was,  _ Why  _ it looked so familiar. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in terror. She watched as she fell and hit the ground. Oh god blood. So much blood. Her head must’ve been split open. Morgan felt tears fall from her eyes. She didn’t care. She ran over to her and collapsed at her side. Morgan shook her.

 

“Wake up!” She cried. “Don’t leave me alone! I need you!” Morgan rested her head on top of her chest. “Natasha please!” She begged. She laid there, just crying and begging for her to wake up. But soon it was different. There was no Natasha, no body, no blood. Nothing. She looked up with a small gasp escaping her. She was somewhere that was also vaguely familiar. It was bad, all of it. She knew it in a moment. She looked to her right and there it was. There was the one thing in her life where she was glad she was home. Where she was happy not to see it. Here she was. Seeing it. 

 

Her father.

 

Dying.

 

From the stones.

 

His face. 

 

His body.

 

Everything looked terrible.

 

“No no no no no no no!” She cried. “Stay with me please! You’re okay. If you go we won’t be. We still aren’t Mom is upset, Rhodey misses you, Happy still cries. Peter needs you! You were everything! You’re My everything don’t go!” She stared at Pepper who gave him a kiss and the light in the arc reactor went out. 

 

no.

 

No.

 

NO.

 

“NO!” She screamed. Morgan pounded on his chest, trying to make it light up. Trying to make him wake up. “Wake the hell up!” She screamed until throat felt sore. “It’s not fair.” She whispered. In a second she was back. Back where she was before. The labs. Right. She was kneeling on the floor. Her throat didn’t hurt. She hadn’t actually been screaming. It was Wanda. 

 

Oh damn. Had  _ she _ made a mistake. She noticed Pietro was there too. She didn’t have to turn. She slowly stood up. Her body still shaking. Morgan stood up straight. It was slightly threatening when she did that. 

 

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” She said. She heard their sharp inhale. “Today, you’ve made a big mistake.” She said. Morgan moved fast. Faster than she had ever moved before probably. Within two seconds she had her needle fingers out and swung her arm towards the two, causing two needles to stab them and they fell to the ground. She took a shaky breath and sat down against the wall of the hallway. She had never been more grateful to be in an empty hallway. Morgan remembered that her comms were off and she turned them on again. 

 

“How much longer?”

 

“Morgan?!”

 

“I don’t like this She hasn’t said anything for almost twenty minutes.” 

 

“I swear if she doesn’t answer I’m going after her and dragging her ass out! I don’t care whether or not her cover is blown.” 

 

“Morgan! Do. You. Copy.”

 

“I copy.” She said. Her voice quivered ever so slightly. “I’m here. I got it.”

 

“Aw! Great work kid.” Clint said. 

 

“I need help. I got two people here that I needed to deal with.” Morgan replied.

 

“You killed someone?!” Tony exclaimed. 

 

“No you dumb ass!” She yelled back. “Unconscious. I drugged them. It’s the enhanced kids.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Security team I need your help. I go first than you.” She said. 

 

“Right.” 

 

Morgan left. She couldn’t feel her legs but she honestly didn’t care. She just needed to get out of there. 

 

The air. It felt tainted. Her body felt tainted. She needed a shower. And maybe a memory wipe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops  
> (not)


	12. Holding on to The Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I HAD A BUSY WEEK AND I NEVER GOT TO FINISH IT! I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU FOR STAYING.
> 
> Love you all! <3

 

________

  
**Holding on to the memory**

**Of a hero long ago**

**Your words echo in my mind**

**But the darkness won't let go**

________

 

_ Morgan shifted in her chair. She didn’t like this. Not one bit. Father’s day was always a hard time for her but did her class really have to have their father’s come in? It was the friday before Father's day and her class just _ had _ to do something for it. Her family hadn’t exactly broadcasted it but it wasn’t hard to tell that she  _ was _ Morgan Stark. Her dad had died so they could live. She simply pulled her hood over her head and didn’t even pretend to pay attention to the kid’s father up there. So called scientist  _ her _ father was a scientist. Pepper was gone, she was on a trip. So Pepper couldn't even come in even if she wanted to. She glanced at her cloaked hand. People had given her weird looks after showing up with a metal one. She told Shuri and Shuri cloaked it for her. People probably didn’t even remember she had one. For the first time the entire year, Morgan was glad she was late on the first day of school and had to sit in the back. No one even noticed she wasn’t paying attention.  _

 

_ “Mr. San’s Parent?” Her teacher called into the hallway.  _

 

_ “I’m father isn’t here!” Ethan San called. Morgan looked up. Was she  _ not _ the only one who lost their father? “He’s busy saving lives! He’s a doctor who makes lots of money!” Morgan let her head hit the desk, hard.  _ Her _ father saved lives, he  _ died _ saving lives and Ethan had the guts to brag about his father. No way. _

 

_ “Morgan?” Her teacher asked. “Are you okay?” _

 

_ “Fine.” Morgan muttered. _

 

_ “Ms. Stark’s father!” The teacher called. Morgan rolled her eyes but sat up anyway.  _

 

_ “My dad isn’t coming either.” She muttered.  _

 

_ “What?” The teacher asked, not hearing her. _

 

_ “My dad’s not coming.” She said. The teacher gave her a questioning look. “He’s dead.” She said. “Everyone knows that. It was on the news, like everywhere.” Morgan was done at this point. She wanted to go home, that’s all she wanted. _

 

_ “Wait, your like  _ The _ Morgan Stark?” One of the kids asked her. She nodded and put her head down on the desk again. _

 

_ “Um, excuse us you said father so we didn’t come in at first but I believe we’re here for Morgan.” Someone said. Morgan’s head shot up and many of the classmates gasped.  _

 

_ Steve was there. And Bucky and Sam and Peter. They were all there. She smiled with her mouth still agape. They may not be Tony but they were father figures to her. She actually ran up to them and hugged Steve (as he was closest). _

 

_ “What are you guys doing here?” She asked. _

 

_ “We may not be your father but we are helping to raise you so we figured.” Sam said. She giggled and ran back to her seat.  _

 

_ The entire class sat in awe, even her teacher, when they started to talk. They spoke about Avenging and everything else that they did even some things they did on their time off. Even about the time they almost killed Morgan. With strawberries. When they first met her and how they have been doing raising her. It was cute actually. These were her fathers, these people loved her and she loved them back. _

 

_ That father’s day she ended up giving them all cards. Everyone of them. She made them herself. It wasn’t a normal family, it was odd and probably dysfunctional, but it was their family and she wouldn’t ever trade it for the world. She always wanted them to be happy as they made her. _

 

Morgan made it back to the hotel, she was proud of that. No one missed the fact that she wasn’t making eye contact with Natasha or Tony, the ones who she would always turn to if something was wrong. When she was shaking from impact when they got Bucky she was to Natasha, and Natasha embraced her back. When she was mourning a loss she spoke to Tony and together they ended up feeling much better and Tony was even in a new relationship. 

 

But now, she wasn’t even looking at them. She didn’t say a word. If someone asked she simply nodded. She didn’t say yes, she didn’t say she was fine, she just nodded. She even flinched when Natasha touched her, scaring everyone. They had no clue what to do. No clue what happened.

 

“Do you happen to have those cuffs that counteract magic?” She asked as soon as they got into the hotel room. Hers and Natasha’s anyway. Tony frowned. 

 

“How did you-” He stopped himself before he was able to finish. “From the future, right.” He muttered before going to his room. He came back a few minutes later. The cuffs in his hands. “I didn’t think I’d have to use them but I have them. I haven’t yet tested them I have no clue if they work.” He said. She smiled faintly and looked at him for the first time. He noticed something in here eyes but she looked away too fast for him to figure out what it was. 

 

“They’ll have to.” She said and walked over to Wanda. She placed the cuffs over her hands and stepped back. “They cannot be together when they wake up. If you take Petiro to your room and we keep Wanda here. I’m sure we can convince her to our side. That would make the entire operation easier. With their skills everything will go away because what they can do is amazing.” The group simply nodded and the boys took Pietro to their room. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Natasha asked her. Morgan looked at her and felt her heart hurt. It physically hurt. She smiled at her anyway. She was okay, she was here. Breathe, she reminded herself. 

 

“I’m going to sit there and tell her the truth.” She said and she picked up Wanda as best she could and half dragged half carried her into the bathroom. 

 

She waited. A pretty long time in the bathroom with Wanda. She sat on top of the toilet on the tank with the lid down, of course. The drugs  _ were _ strong and she hadn’t ever had to  _ actually _ use them before so she honestly had no idea when she was going to wake up. Wanda woke up when she was on her phone, scrolling through her feed, what her friends were doing, a new YouTube video was up of one of her favorite YouTubers. She wanted to watch that and forget about what she saw, but she knew it wouldn’t work. 

 

Wanda groaned from the floor and Morgan simply switched off her phone and didn’t even bother adjusting her posture. She seemed to panic after gathering her witts. Morgan simply raised an eyebrow wondering if she felt the way Morgan herself felt when she was put into that hell world. Wanda stood up and noticed Morgan.

 

“You!” she said her Russian accent thicker than she remembered. “What did you do to me?” Morgan just raised an eyebrow. “What are these? Do you know what I’m capable of?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” Morgan said, leaning forward. “I case you forgot you did give me a nightmare type thing.” 

 

“I can do so much more than that!” She exclaimed and tried to use her powers. It didn’t work. “W-what?” She stuttered quietly. Morgan simply smiled and silently thanked Thor that they worked. 

 

“I know you can.” Morgan said. 

 

“How!” Wanda demanded. Morgan raised an eyebrow, she was a lot more calm in her time. 

 

“This will sound insane but hey you can move things with your mind and cause nightmares to people  _ and _ look inside their head. You sound insane.” Morgan said. Wanda sat on the floor cautiously. “I’m from the future and in the future we are not only allies but friends. You’re like an older sister to me or something. More of a wine aunt actually but that’s neither here nor there.”

 

“Am I just supposed to believe you?” Wanda asked. Morgan held up her hand. 

 

“Wait, I’m not done.” Morgan said. “You teamed up with the Avengers.” Wanda opened her mouth to protest. “Nope.” Morgan said. “Not done. Listen, Tony Stark did  _ not _ kill your parents.” 

 

“How can you say that?!” Wanda asked. 

 

“Those bombs were double dealt under the table away from Tony’s knowledge. Iron man came from him trying to fix his mistakes, trying to get rid of all of those, you know how hard that was? He felt as if it  _ was _ his fault. He had no clue it was happening and when he  _ did _ find out, he stopped producing weapons. Wanda, you need to listen to me. He didn’t do it, I know it’s hard to believe but if he heard your story, he’d blame himself too. It’s not fair to blame him for this.” Morgan leaned forward more. “I will let you out of those cuffs and you can look in my head and you will see that I’m telling you the truth.” Wanda smiled.

 

“Alright.” She said. Morgan sighed and muttered in Italian. 

 

“I’m not an idiot Wanda. You do realize you’re missing someone,  right?” She said. Wanda stopped. “Pietro is safe and we’re not going to hurt him but you can’t hurt me again either, okay?” Wanda nodded. “I want you to know you’re safe here, you’re okay. We’re not giving you back to Hydra. You don’t have to be afraid, we aren’t going to hurt you, I promise. We’re not going to use you although we’d like your help when this is over. But you don’t have to.” Wanda nodded again. Morgan took a breath and took off her cuffs. The red engulfed her again and Morgan reminded herself to breath. She’d stay in the bathroom this time, she wasn’t going to hurt her again. It was okay, breath, in and out, count, numbers were good. You can trust number. In and out. Wanda stumbled backwards and Morgan was startled. “Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” Wanda replied. “I just, you have been through a lot.” 

 

“So have you.” Morgan said. “We’re a lot like each other. I’m here for you I hope you know.” Wanda nodded. 

 

“Do they know?” Wanda asked. Morgan looked down, not bothering to ask what she meant. She knew.

 

“No, they don’t. I’m probably not going to tell them but maybe before I leave.” Morgan replied. “They don’t need that right now.” Wanda nodded. 

 

“Can I see my brother?” She asked. Morgan nodded and led her out of the bathroom. Natasha was standing there, she raised an eyebrow. Morgan simply nodded and opened the connecting door.

 

The twins reunion was nice. It’s not like they were even gone for all that long. They just missed each other. Wanda explained to him what was going to happen. Morgan smiled and started off into the hallway.

 

“Where are you going?” Steve asked. 

 

“I have to make a phone call.” Morgan replied. After the door closed, Morgan took a shaky breath and sat down with her knees to her chest. She dialed the number and reminded herself to breath. 

 

“Hello?” Clint said. 

 

“Hey, I have a question.” She said quietly.

 

“Sure, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

 

“What happened that day?” She asked. 

 

“What day?” Clint asked after a pause. 

 

“Don’t bull me!” She explained. “In detail, please.” She asked. Clint sighed. 

 

“We argued for awhile. I jumped she caught me and we hung on the ledge for awhile. She told me it was okay and she pushed off and I lost my gripped. She fell.” He paused after his voice broke. “Yeah, she was lying there, blood next to her head. Her body was bent in an unnatural yet calm position. Her arms were out a bit and both her legs were bent to her left.” Clint said. 

 

“Oh god.” She muttered and choked back a sob. 

 

“Morgan? Are you okay?” He asked. That meant. Oh god no. That meant they were accurate. That meant, her dad, Natasha. Oh god.

 

“I-I gotta go.” She said and hung up. She sobbed and gagged. She covered her mouth with her hand before running back to the room. She flung open the door and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. It was true. It was all true. Everything. She threw up into the hotel toilet. People banged on the door.

 

“Morgan?” Natasha asked. “Are you okay?” Hearing Natasha’s voice didn’t help, Morgan swallowed.

 

“F-fine.” She coughed, before throwing up again. Morgan grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth. She stood up, steadying herself on the counter and drank some water from the sink. She took deep breaths, calming herself down. She remembered that it was normal for people when they first see a dead body to get sick, let alone a family member. It was okay, it might have been what happened but it was like watching a video… in VR but that was okay because she was fixing it. It wouldn’t happen, they were okay, it was okay. 

 

“Morgan?” Steve asked quietly. She opened the door, probably looking like hell and stumbled over to her bed and sat down at the foot, she looked up at them and was met with concerned faces. 

 

“What happened?” Clint asked. She shrugged and pulled a small smile.

 

“Just realized something.” Morgan said. The room was silent. 

 

“Was it…?” Wanda let her voice trail off and her eyes shifted and moved not landing on anything. 

 

“Yeah.” Morgan said. 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“No, it’s fine really, It’s okay. It was actually true. I just called my friend from back… in the future and It’s true. What you showed me came true, it just put me through a loop. It was too… real.” Morgan said interrupted. Wanda nodded though. 

 

“Do you want to put off the mission?” Bruce asked. Morgan shook her head. 

 

“God, no!” She exclaimed. “If we did that it wouldn’t work. I’m fine really, it was an in the moment.” They all nodded and went back to their rooms to finish getting ready for the next day. Tony approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Really?” She nodded. 

 

“I really am.” 

 

She was. 

  
  


Morgan sat in a weird van which was kind of concerning why Tony just happened to have it randomly there in San Francisco. When she asked he simply shrugged and muttered something about the 1990’s. She didn’t want to know after that. She left the hacking to Bruce. She was tired and ready to go home and just fix the damn mess they had gotten themselves into. She was done with this bull at this point. They hacked the system to make sure they weren’t caught and Morgan had gloves on her right hand because her left might look human but it never left finger prints. She clicked on the Hank one because of course Hope referred to her dad as Hank, they hadn’t amended their relationship yet. Scott was probably still in jail, or going to be in jail soon so they had a few years. 

 

She read through the text that Hope and him had sent, making sure that it didn’t sound any different when Morgan sent the text. It was a rather formal way of texting she tended to use periods and commas. Morgan typed out a simple text. 

 

‘Tony Stark has just showed up at the lab. He is saying something about an old war story that he wants to prove. Obviously talking about The Ant.’ She sent. After reading a few she realized they never said Ant Man, only referred to it as The Ant so that’s how she typed it. Tony, Natasha, Pietro, Sam and Steve were with Tony at the lab, making sure that he didn’t get hurt. (Steve was actually supposed to be with Morgan’s team but he insisted that he went with Tony. Morgan only rolled her eyes and said it was fine.) She had Clint, Wanda and Bruce. Bruce to help her hack the system, Clint to help her get in but then Wanda came and now he was just the muscle back up. Not that he minded up. He liked being the strong one of the group. Not that he had much competition, it was two teenage girls, and Bruce Banner.

 

Clint, Wanda and Morgan all sat in the front seat of the van waiting for Hank to leave, they had a clear view of the driveway and waited for him. Morgan felt the phone buzz and picked it up. 

 

“On my way over and if anyone asks deny it and tell them what I told Darren.” Morgan read out loud. They all nodded and waited until Hank rushed out and entered into his car drove away. Morgan smiled. “Bruce how we doing?” she called back to her.

 

“Just a few more seconds and we’re done! You’re all set!” He said. She nodded at Wanda and Clint and rushed off to the back door. She tried the door first and was surprised that he actually didn’t lock it.

 

“Idiot.” She muttered, shaking her head. In his haste about Tony Stark he forgot to lock all his doors. You’d think a man so paranoid that he’s willing to drop everything and run would learn to lock his doors once he left. Clint and Wanda rounded the corner after scouting his car to make sure he didn’t turn around. 

 

“How are you in already?” Clint huffed. 

 

“He left the door unlocked.” She said. 

 

“That was… anticlimactic.” Wanda muttered. “I thought you busted it open with you hand.” She shrugged. 

 

“I figured I’d try the door first, paid off. Anyway It’s this way.” She made her way through the house, remembering the stories that Scott had told her whenever she visited or vise versa. She’d been in the house a million times over and knew where everything was hiding. Although, knowing wasn’t the issue. It was getting there. In the future she had access to everything, each finger print lock and key. But now, she had nothing, which is where Wanda came in. She made her way down to his lab, after making Wanda unlock the door. She pressed herself against the wall looking for the mechanism that opened the secret door, where the pym particles were held. All she needed was one and she could go home. 

 

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked. 

 

“Looking for the- aha!” She exclaimed. The door opened and revealed the lab. “Yes!” She exclaimed. “We found the particles.” She said into the comms. “How is the other team doing?”

 

“They’re doing good, Hank has just arrived and Tony is still being… Tony.” Bruce replied. She nodded and walked inside looking for the red particles. 

 

“Don’t touch anything else, I’m going to grab it and go. It won’t take long for Hank to talk to Tony and leave. Go outside I’ll meet you there. The two nodded and took off. She took a pad and a pen off a desk and ran over to the particles. She grabbed it and stuck the note to where it used to stand. 

 

It read: ‘Sorry, but I needed it more. Trust me I’m not using it for anything bad no one will get their hands on these. It’s important and I’m sorry.” She wrote before running back out and to the van. She breathed heavily and leaned back into the seat. 

 

“I hope the neighbor’s didn’t see us.” She muttered. 

 

“We still should leave before someone gets wise and calls the cops about a strange van in their neighborhood.” Bruce said. Clint nodded and everyone else put their seat belt on as he sped off. 

 

She held the particles up in between her pointer finger and thumb. This was it. After that everything she did would be permanent and they would be happy again. Tony would live and Natasha would live. All lives would be saved and Tony and Steve would live out their happy lives, together. Probably with Peter when he did his Spiderman thing. It was good. 

 

“Guys, we’re all clear, I got it.” She said into the comms. 

 

“Copy.” Natasha said. She watched on the cameras as they drove back to the Pym company. She saw Hank starting to make a beeline for Tony as he answered them with a nodded. He started to leave and Hank went to talk to him. Tony simply gave him a dazzling press smile and gave him finger guns and walked out of the building his sunglasses still on. Hank just froze and went to find Hope.

 

Morgan threw the phone out the window out after making sure there were no fingerprints on it, once they got to the lab and picked the other team up. 

 

“You have it?” Tony asked. She nodded and held it up. 

 

“Onward to the airport, we go to New York and  _ I  _ go home!” She exclaimed with false cheer. No one picked up on it, they just smiled along with her.

 

Morgan was asleep for most of the trip. She hadn’t slept much the night before. She kept having nightmares when she fell asleep. Wanda’s vision was too fresh in her head. Now she was able to sleep soundly. She dreamt that she was a ghost and she was watching her family be happy together in the future. Steve was young and Thor was still Thor, Tony and Natasha were alive and life was good. Tony and Steve were happily married and Peter was like a son to them. It was a nice big… Superfamily! It was cute, and Morgan could’ve cried from happiness. She woke and she knew that it would happen. Maybe she wouldn’t be a ghost watching over them but the rest of it would be there. They’d be happy and earth wouldn’t have lost those five years. It was more like eight years as when people came back there was so much to fix, people who had moved on and people who had died having such bad trauma. Earth would be happy and Gamora.  _ She _ would be alive. Peter Quill’s love, she would be happy with the guardians. Nebula would have her sister. 

 

That's all she wanted.

 

They got back to New York with three more people than when they left. Not that they didn’t have room for them. They were all now Avengers. Wanda was one, Pietro was one and would be for more than a few hours this time. Sam was one. Back to being the falcon and still hitting it off with Steve. The rivalry between him and Bucky would continue. She was the first one off the elevator and ran to her room. She put on the clothes she had on when she came and put back on the quantum suit. The whole group was still there waiting. She smiled at them through the helmet and made it retract. 

 

“What are you wearing?” Wanda asked.

 

“It’s my quantum suit. It’s what allows me to time travel.” Morgan said and refilled the suit with the particles. She pulled out her phone and dialed Steve’s number, she knew it by heart. 

 

“Morgan? Is everything okay?” He asked as he answered the phone. 

 

“I’m ready.” She breathed. Her heart pounding. 

 

“What?” He asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly. 

 

“I’m ready to come home. I’ve got the suit refilled and I’m ready to go.” She said. 

 

“Okay, fire it up she’s ready!” He yelled to the others. She heard their cheers from the phone. She smiled at that. She would miss them. All of them. So much. But they wouldn’t remember her. It hurt less knowing that they wouldn’t be in pain. “It’s all ready when you are.” He said. “Will I see you here?” He asked. 

 

“You know the answer to that.” She said quietly. 

 

“I do.” He replied. 

 

“I love you all.” She said. “Bye.” She hung up before he could answer. She didn’t need to cry right now. She looked at them all and her eyes landed on Wanda and she nodded at Morgan. She hugged them all, expect Pietro and Sam, she didn’t know them all that well. She turned her back to them and took a breath and smiled. 

 

“See you in the future.” Steve said. Morgan hesitated. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“You probably... _ won’t _ see me in the future.” She muttered. 

 

“What? Why? Did you lie to us about being from the future?” Clint exclaimed. 

 

“What? No!” She yelled back. “But, while I was here… I have been… let’s just say drastically changing the past.” 

 

“What?!” The Avengers called.

 

“You’re not the best for the future. Steve’s old as hell after going back in time and not coming back, we lost a few of you from a war. You’re dead! Don’t you understand? Two of you are gone!” She yelled the group into silence. “You’ve been gone ten years and yet we’re not over it. We don’t talk about and it always causes someone into anger and they leave… for days on end. I literally just found out yesterday what happened. I knew what happened but I found exactly what happened.” 

 

“Who?” Natasha asked. She looked down. 

 

“I’m pretty sure  _ you _ know who.” She muttered. Natasha nodded. 

 

“I know one.” Natasha replied. 

 

“What did you change concerning you?” Tony asked. 

 

“My parents are no longer together.” Morgan said. “Technically it wasn’t me but me being here sort of caused it.” 

 

“Can  _ we _ get them back together?” Steve asked. She snorted. 

 

“Nope.” She said popping the p.

 

“Who are you parents?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Let me give you a hint. Hey, my name is Morgan, trillion air, child genius, philanthropist and time traveler.” Morgan said. Tony gasped and she smiled. “My mom is Pepper Potts and you my friend are no longer in a relationship with her. And that’s okay. I don’t mind, I’ve known this for awhile. I’ve accepted long ago. You’re happy now.” Morgan said. 

 

“Who else?” Clint asked after a moment of silence. 

 

“Tasha.” She replied. 

 

“How?” Was the only thing she asked. 

 

“Both of you because of a five year long war. Tasha had to jump off a cliff for you guys to win and Tony sacrificed himself for the world. Without Nat, Tony wouldn’t be able to save the world and the world wouldn’t be saved without Tony.” She said. “You two raised me. Seeing you here was hard at first but… but then I saw how happy you were. All of you. Don’t get me wrong those of you there  _ are _ happy now, but there’s so much trauma there and so much pain still there. But now, you’ll be happy.” She said. Steve put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“You’re very brave.” He said. She snorted. 

 

“I had a few good teachers. And I mean who knows maybe I’ll be okay, maybe I won’t be your kid but I’ll be there. And you won’t miss me.” She replied. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Wanda asked. 

 

“Because you’ll forget about me. You’ll know everything expect your death thing because it’s not happening anymore and if something remains you’ll just pass it off as something that you thought of randomly, like oh right one day I’ll die.” She replied. “I’ll miss though.” 

 

“We’ll miss you for a second or two.” Bruce said. Morgan snort and her helmet came back out. She gave a two finger salute and pressed the buttons…

  
  
  
  
  
  


A bright light made Morgan open her eyes. Damn sun interrupting her sleep. She blinked a few times letting herself wake up. She sat up and glanced down at her bed trying to remember her dream. Someone knocked on her door and opened it. 

 

“Why would you knock if you’re just going to open it anyway?” She asked. 

 

“It was more of a warning than anything.” Tony said. Morgan stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“We’re going to be late.” Steve called from down the hall. He came jogging up and wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle. She groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

 

“Ew.” She muttered, pulling the sheets over her head.

 

“Good Morning Morgan.” Steve said. 

 

“Morgan Pops.” She said, from under the blanket. 

 

“Get ready, or we’ll be late” He said. 

 

“For what again?” She asked. 

 

“Your brother’s lecture.” Tony said. 

 

“Harley has a lecture?” She asked. 

 

“Peter.” Steve said. 

 

“Oh.” She said. “That makes a  _ lot _ more sense.” She sat and held a thoughtful look and looked down at her hand. Engraved on it was a circle, half of which was Steve’s shield and half was the old arc reactor. 

 

“What is it?” Tony asked, concerned. 

 

“Nothing,” She said. “Just a… nice dream.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end  
> Thank you so much for joining me on my first complete serious work. I love you all so much and thank you for the support that you've given me. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a sequel if enough of you are interested
> 
> I love Kudos and comments and thank you so much again <3


End file.
